Fifty Shades of My Ana
by KatyAnne26
Summary: Christian and Ana have always been close with their families being neighbours and being brought up in the same social circle.When a kiss under the mistletoe and Christmas seals the fate of Ana and Christian. They were meant to be. This is who Ana and Christian should have met. There is still drama, still lemony and a bit of kinkyf***just not the BDSM Christian. (I do not own FSOG)
1. A memory

Christian's Memory. 

"Say Mama baby girl Mama" Carla cooed while sitting with baby Ana and Mia between her legs on a pink mat. "Mama come on you said it earlier; Gracie i'm serious she did say it!"

"I believe you, what do you think Christian?" I've always been protective over Mia she's my baby sister Ana is just Harrisons little sister. I stop playing with my trains and slowly make my away over to the pink mat. Mia is staring up at me she's so little, all googly eyes and gummy lips.

"Mama come on Annie!" Carla begs.

"Mia say Christian.. Chrisss T an!"

"Aww baby Mia is too..." my mother starts to say

"Wistian" Ana giggles

"What did she say mommy?" I ask bashfully

"It seems like little Miss Steele here just said her first word Christian!" Carla laughs "That makes you a very special little boy Christian Annie must love you very much!" I lean over to look at Ana; she said my name my name! Her eyes are bright aqua blue her skin white as snow. I think that was the day I fell in love with Anastasia Rose Steele, I just didn't know it at the time. Ana my Ana!


	2. End of an Era

So here I am sitting at my desk in my Harvard apartment. Harvard, it was my dad's dream not mine; I never wanted to my a lawyer and join my dad's practice. Ever since I can remember I've wanted to build things see things develop; help people. Now i'm sitting here staring at a picture of Elliot, Mia Harrison, Ana and myself, from the coping together gala last year. Shit things have changed here I am waiting for the movers to pack my life into the back of a truck. Fuck what are my parents going to say, shit Elena is going to give me such a beating. _Fuck her!_

After I went home for Christmas half way through my second year of college she almost killed me. All I remember is trying to scream 'RED' at the top of my lungs while she tightened a length of rope around my neck; after that darkness and a nightmare so vivid that I believed Grace saving me was a dream and I was back with the crack whore close to death. Waking up was agony I was in hospital. Alone. My chest on fire my throat like I swallowed glass, but then I saw her Ana my Ana my best friend the girl I love. What is she doing here I asked myself, attempting to speak was impossible I could barely make a whisper to leave my lips. 'Ana'.

That was six months ago, six months since I told Ana my story, how I was stupid enough to become Elena's sub how she tried to make me a dom everything. I was I so stupid Ana is my future. Ana knows my secrets she has helped me follow my dreams. Not Elena, not BDSM, not fucking law and defiantly not Harvard. I want to work for myself and start my own company. Since leaving Bellvue after Christmas to my apartment in Cambridge I never returned to my studies fuck I haven't even told my parents. I've been busy building GEH Gray Enterprise Holdings Ana's idea not mine! I can't believe I own my own company the last 6 months have been a dream. My biggest deal goes live the end of this week.

"You ready handsome?" Ana pulls me out of my daydream whispering in my ear nibbling the lobe. "where did you find that" pulling the photo from my hand she gasped making me laugh " my journal I remember this day like it was yesterday it was truly the best day of my life!"

"Even your first deal of GEH!"

Another remember floods before me the coping together gala the first night I knew Ana was my future . "Well now you mention it!" I get elbowed in the ribs " Nice babe the night I gave you my virginity don' you even remember the boathouse" Ana blushes.

Instantly my cock twitches ahhh the boathouse, the mother fucking spectacular thank fuck my parents left it open boathouse. It was almost a year ago to the day "fancy a replay?" I swirl my chair round to fancy the beauty that is Miss Steele. She straddles my erection and I bury myself in her chest. "Can't I just stay right here!" I joke "Christian i'd really love to but the movers need your desk and chair then it time." She giggles. "up and at 'em!"

Yes a year ago this weekend I became the luckiest son of a bitch when I lost my vanilla to Ana! It was the night that changed the course of my life for the better; she gave me the life I could have only dreamt of. That night she became my girlfriend.


	3. Flashback The gala

Flashback. 1 year ago. The Gala and the Mother fucking boathouse.

Christian POV

"Elena I don't want to start arguing with you but this shit is over with! I'm done!" I grit my teeth and clench my fists so hard I almost draw blood. I swear to god this women will be the death off me. Fuck was she always this plastic!

"Seriously Elena I want out, I want my life the life you took from me!"

"Oh Christian you want love, haven't I taught you nothing! Love, love is for fools! Come I can get Leila here in under an hour we can finish what we started. You can become your own Dom!" Fuck she fastens her grip on my cock. Fuck it's like a vice. She moves closer to me "is this all because of the kiss under the mistletoe with the little mouse?" the grip on my cock get's tighter. Hell a few months ago this would get me hard in a second but as I look down not even a twinge.

"Look Elena... I don't give a fuck about you anymore and to be honest your not even getting me hard!" I look down as she loosens her grip. "See... and please Elena leave Ana out of this she has done nothing to you."

"Oh Mr Gray!" finally he stands to attention that must only mean its Ana my Ana; yet again pulling me out of the god forsaken nightmare.

"There you are you left you mark in my room" her lips smooth on my cheek; she giggles my favourite sound in the world.

"Hey Baby. Sorry Mrs Lincoln here was just asking me to pass a message on to my parents weren't you" I threaten. " She's feeling under the weather and needs to go." I swallow I hate lying to Ana but she doesn't need to know about this shit right now.

"Oh Mrs Lincoln I hope your okay do you need anything?" Oh Ana, Ana, Ana that's my girl looking after everyone else before herself even if it's the she devil herself.

"That's okay dear i'm just leaving my driver is waiting; I'll be seeing you soon Christian." Her hands graze my biceps Fuck I hate that bitch!

Ana POV

God I hate that women the only reason I'm polite to her is that she is my mother and Grace's best friend; but ever since I saw her going on to Harrison with her pervy red nails sends shivers down my spine that women is evil. With her black leather, what the fuck is up with that not as if she's young enough to pull it off. I just hope that she's not trying it on with Christian well he is a bit old for her now no longer being a teenager.

"Christian are you okay? You seem upset? Is it because she touched you?"

"I'm fine more than fine now Miss Steele, and you look amazing baby absolutely beautiful!" Shit I must be blushing 50 shades of red "Why thank you kind sir. You don't look to bad yourself." His arms wrap around my waist and our lips are just about to touch...

"See see I told you he'd love the dress!" Great my younger sister Emmy knows just how to ruin a moment she definitely gets that from our mother.

"God Em! Zip the lip god you have no filters?" all I can hear is ringing in my ears I swear she has a bell on every tooth. Christian is standing there smirking, the bastard. So much for a perfect moment and a fairy tale kiss. Oh a Christian Gray Kiss feels like a bolt of electricity throughout my body.

"Yes I happen to love the dress Emmanuelle" Christian raises his thumb to his lip. "Don't Call me Emmanuelle!" she pushes past, pushing me closer to Christian "I can't wait to peel it off you later" Oh my fuck my mouth just hit the floor. He walks away from me looking all James Bond 007 in his black tux and fuck fucked hair. Does this mean what I think it means? The kiss wasn't just a kiss?

My heart is racing I have never felt like this before between my thighs are soaking. I'm glad I let Mia and Kate talk me unto blowing my allowance on my new la perla panties and stockings. If he loves my dress he will love what's underneath.

I make my way down the path to the entrance of the Coping together gala butterflies have started to swarm in my stomach. Does he feel the same? I try and distract myself from these feeling. Grace has done another wonderful job. Fuck it's not working. I see Grace and Carrick welcoming the guests.

"Oh Ana darling you look stunning Gray is definitely your colour." She winks, shit did she just go there. Fuck I need a drink.

"Thank you Grace, Carrick lovely to see you!" I hug them both and make my way to the Gray Steele table. My brother Harrison and his 'new friend', Elliott Christian's older brother and his wife Kate as well as the twins Ava and Oliver and all standing around. Mia and Ethan and of course my parents. Where the hell is Christian? Then I feel it the serge like a static shock but deeper He's close I can feel it. I've always been able to sense him before I see him; for as long as I can remember it's a power we both feel. We can read each other like a book.

His arms snake around my waist and is chin on my shoulder ' Hey it looks like you're stuck with me as your date" he points at the table. Nice one Grace! I know my mom and Grace have been trying to play matchmaker but this is getting ridiculous. If the sexual tension isn't already bad enough I have to sit next to him for the entire event.

During the meal I can feel his eyes penetrate my skin; his feather like touch brushing up against me. How am I going to last until later! I look at his deep gray eyes, his tough gripped between his teeth. Fuck he is so handsome, not just in looks but deep down he has a beautiful soul. I want him to rip my dress off and take me here on this table. Looking at him everyone else seems to fade way leaving just him and me. What I would give for him to sink his teeth in my lip.

I have to turn the tables, he's going to make me come just by looking at him. I pull my dress up until the slit sits on my left leg. As I cross my legs it slips showing Christian a perfect view of my stockings this should do it.

I look up and Christians eyes have almost popped out of their sockets, he starts to move uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey Chris what's under the table? What's got you drooling dude?" Fucking Harrison and his big fucking mouth. Christian turn red and looks at his hands in his lap, shit i've fucked up!

"So Harri" I pipe up getting back in control "What's this one's name?" the table erupts in laughter. Christian mouths 'thank you' "Nice one sis! Got me there!" he grins placing his arm around his date's shoulder. "This is Natalie!" "It's Natalia!" she elbows him in the ribs and storms off Harrison following like a lost puppy. Thank fuck for that.

After Dinner the MC asks for all the ladies involved in the auction to go to the stage. "Your in the auction?" Christian gasps. "Yes blame your mother she kind of made me!" I wish I hadn't bothered I want Christian so badly.

On stage I feel like a deer caught up in headlights, i'm so out of my comfort zone I hate being centre of attention. I feel sick my hands are sweating why did I say yes. Please Christian bid on me hell even my dad!

"Can I invite all the gentlemen up here with their full wallets please!" The MC smirks. What a prick I feel like a piece of meat. Christian winks at me. What the hell does that mean FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Mia is sold to Ethan for $2000, Kate to Elliott for $3500. Shit it's my turn, I step up "This is the beautiful Anastasia black belt in judo, ballroom dancer and Animal right activist!" Well he's close I'm studying MMA since Christian introduced me to it. "Let's start the bidding"

"$5000" a man bids who the fuck is that?

"$5500" Thank god its Christian.

"$7000" uh oh Christian is going to be mad no way can a college student afford to throw money like that away.

"$10,000" Fuck Christian!

"I see high rollers here tonight!"

"$15,000" silence

"Going once, going twice sold to Mr Jack Hyde!" Fuck

Christian looks mad, who the hell is Jack Hyde and why would he want a dance with me I have two left feet, at least with Christian I can pretend to know what i'm doing.

Well it's only a dance.


	4. Flash Back the motherfucking boathouse

Ana POV

"Ana i'm so sorry!" Oh my poor Christian, he looks so upset.

"This time next year i'll bid a million on you" he tries to smile. He grabs my waist and lifts in off the stage. Placing me on the floor I pull him towards me. We're in our own little bubble, I can smell his aftershave his shower gel, I can smell Christian. Passion is radiating it's so strong it could power a small city. I need him and I need him now.

I slip my hand into his and pull him into the evening air. The tension it high I need him and I know that he needs me to.

"Christian.." I moan as I sink my lips on to his.

"Ana, tell me what you want." He pants between kisses.

He pulls me close so I'm standing between his legs leaning against the marquee. His hands slide down the side of my face and to the back of my neck he pulls me in to a deep kiss. I need more. I part my lips allowing him access I feel his wine tasting tongue onto mine. The kiss is deep sensual and not to mention HOT. "Meet me in the boathouse after your dance" he moans pushing his erection into my stomach fuck the dance. I want to go with Christian why the fuck did I have to say yes to the auction.

Christian's POV (song for this chapter Ellie Goulding How long will I love you and love me like you do)

I leave Ana by the marquee, I run as fast as my legs can carry me down to the boathouse. My lungs are burning please say it's open. I try the door YES! I know this is going to be Ana's first time and god only knows I want it to be opposite to mine. Jesus Elena is truly evil this is how my first time should have been. I make my way up the stairs, fuck can I give her want she needs slow and loving? Do I know how? She knows I'm not a virgin but fuck I want this to be special. I place my Iphone in the docking station, pulling all the candles, blankets and pillows I hid in here earlier. I remove my tie, jacket shoes and socks. I look at my watch fuck it's been 10 minutes. I get to work lighting the candles and laying the entire blanket out. This needs to be perfect.

The door bursts open and Elliot and Kate fall in. Fuck i make my way to the banister. "For the love of all thats holy Lelliott fuck off i'm using the boathouse" He looks up to me

"Really bro who with?" and that's when I see her my Ana. Elliott looks like he is in shock is mouth in a perfect 'o' he keeps looking at me then Ana.

"Fuck so you're not gay then bro?" the prick didn't just say that.

"No Elliott i'm not gay now fuck off or i'll drop kick you into the sound!" Kate pulls Elliott past Ana and smile's. Ana makes her way up the stair's not before Elliott yells "Use a Condom!" Fucking Lelliott.

"Sorry Ana" I whisper as she walked towards me looking around in awe.

"you did all this for me!" she walks towards me and kisses my cheek. "this is amazing thank you Christian" I press the remote in my pocket. "Dance with me." I whisper I pull her close enough that I can still see her face. She is so perfect, flawless and tonight I make her mine. I have always been selfish but I need Ana to me mine. From my earliest memories Ana was a constant in my happiness.

"How was the dance?" I ask my breathing heavy.

"Be glad you didn't watch it the creep tried to touch me up, so my dad Harrison and your dad stepped in." I want to kill that fucker Ana can sense it. "Christian shhh stop, keep dancing with me please, just think you didn't have to pay for a dance with me." I spin her around her beauty in the moonlight is exquisite. Can she be mine?

"Ana are you sure about this?" I ask running my hands through my already messed up hair. " I don't know if I can love any more let alone allow them to love me." She's swaying her hips in tune with the music. "Christian look at me." She places her hands either side of my face. "You are the most loving caring man I have ever known, let me love you."

"But.." she cuts me off

"But nothing Christian ssshhhhhh come here" She kisses me while running her hands over my buttoned up shirt "Do you trust me?"

"An...Ana I will always trust you." Shit okay breath she knows not to touch my chest she knows this. She can feel me tense up.

"Christian I will never hurt you I promise." My shirt is off and she starts to unbutton my pants. Looking at me through her lashes she is so beautiful how I can be this lucky.

"Christian can you help me with my zip?" I pull it all the way down to the base of her back, until it drops revealing the hottest body I have ever seen. She turns around to me holding her a breast in each hand. "Don't be ashamed of your nakedness Ana, you are beautiful" I cup her face in my hands and pull her into a kiss. I feel her hands drop and her naked breasts press against my chest. Not even Elena touched me like this, it doesn't make me panic if anything it turns me on even more.

This is what I've missed yes I've had sex yes Elena taught me how to fuck but that's all it was this, what I'm feeling right here right now is love.

She slips her small fingers into my pants and stares deep into my eyes, waiting for my sign. I nod and she realises my cock from the confines of my boxers. Slipping them down my leg kissing at she goes, looking up her eyes look wild and in shock. I know she's looking at my length. I grab her chin and pull her towards me. "Don't worry I'll fit" she smiles and kisses my neck. "I promise never ot hurt you Ana I swear, we'll take it slow." I move her back to the blankets. As she takes her time to get comfortable on the floor I take me time to look at her she is stunning, her legs go on for miles covered by nude stockings and a garter belt. I can make quick work of those I think to myself. I kneel between her legs and pull her panties down her legs kisses from the apex of the thigh to her toes biting her big toe lightly. She moans which goes straight to my already throbbing cock. I kiss my way up her leg fuck she smells amazing like fresh flowers after a summer rain. Perfect. "Ana I want to taste you." I sink my tongue into her folds, not only does she smell amazing her tastes even better like a rare vintage.

Ana POV. 

Taste me Fuck. He move his tongue through my folds pressing against my clit "Christian please" I moan fuck I can't breathe "What do you want baby " he moans transfixing on my now swollen clit. "I want you now" I have no clue where that came from. He kneels up and reaches for his pants. "Ana I know this is your first time so we're going to go slow. He goes to rip the packet between his teeth.

"Christian i'm on the pill" I moan

"What" oh fuck he's mad.

"I have bad periods but i'm a virgin!" he cocks his head to the side and smiles and throws the condom to the side. He makes his way up my body leaving a trail of kisses. He flicks his tongue over my nipples I feel the surge again , making his way to my mouth I can taste myself on my lips "You are a fine Vintage Miss Steele. Are you sure you want this?" All I can do is nod, holding his length in one hand and my nipple in the other he places himself at my opening " This will hurt but I promise it won't hurt for long" he kisses my neck when I start to feel myself stretch to accommodate his size Fuck I wince my eyes tight shut. "Shhh only a bit further " He pushes his weight down into me. I feel a snap "Fuck Ana you feel amazing" His tongue grazing my lips. "Are you okay do you want to stop?" I shake my head But I know what he means by amazing he fits me so well like a puzzle piece. We stay still kissing for what seems like eternity.

"Baby i'm going to start moving Your so tight Ana I don't know if I can last much longer" I grab his arms making sure to stay away from his chest and back. He is amazing i feel my orgasm building as Christian grunts and moans I can tell he's close too.

It peaks "Fuck Chriisstian!" I'm screaming

"Come with me baby" Thrusts a few more times emptying himself into me, I open my eyes and see Christians head resting on my chest panting heavily. I tilt his chin and he lifts his face up I see tears "Oh fuck did I break your penis?" The prick is laughing "No silly girl" he kisses my nose "I love you Ana I always have" I must look shocked Christian I never love or say I love you Trevelyan Gray just told me he loves me. "Christian... I...I...i've always loved you too. We press our foreheads together both crying kisses all wet. He places my hand up to his mouth and places a tender kiss on my knuckles then onto his chest over his heart. "This has and always will belong to you".


	5. Pintrest

Hey Guy's please review my chapters! it will mean the world to me. This is my first Fan Fiction.

Please find a mood board on Pintrest for this story.

Katykat26Fanfic/my-ana/

Much Love

Katy xx


	6. Repaying a debt

**Repaying a debt.**

Christian POV.

"Am I doing the right things Ana?" my knee is bouncing up and down Fuck im Christian Gray I don't do nervous but right now im sweating bullets.

"Yes you've more than quadrupled the money the bitch gave you after she tried to kill you. you've moved on you don't need her anymore." Ana squeezes my hand tight. I know she's right but going to the she devils house especially with Ana scares the shit into me. She is so unpredictable I have no clue what she's going to try. The last time I came to Elena I came alone, with good intentions I might add. I came to cancel our contract I no longer wanted to be apart of the 'scene' Ana and I were together and I hadn't done a scene in over six months, I felt normal. Ana came to visit me every chance she got in Boston; I loved everything second of it. Elena on the other hand didn't know how to leave things rest. She sent me my own fucking sub! What the fuck like it was just before Ana was due to arrive. Leila turned up at my door I hadn't seen her since the scene I did with her and Elena. But that's all it was a messed up fucking scene. Elena liked to watch me fuck another women and once she'd had her fill she's beat the shit into us both for "cheating on her" what a messed up psycho! So when she arrived I told her to go back to the rock she crawled from.

But fuck me the last time I came to Elena I can't really remember what happened. It's all a blur!

I remember Elena answering the door in her mistress outfit, having a glass of wine. Elena actually agreed to end our contract so we toasted to the future. I then vaguely remember waking up suspended with rope tight around my neck, then waking up in hospital with Ana and $100,000 richer.

We came to the conclusion that Elena tried a scene to get me back and it went wrong maybe a hard limit and breathe control. All I can remember is that it hurt like hell and made me more detrimed to get out of that life. Forever. As for the money maybe she tried to buy my silence. I thought about giving it back many times then Ana came up with the idea of me starting Gray Enterprise Holdings, the name was her idea not mine. I bought and sold my first company when I should have been in classes. I never returned have that Christmas. From that $100,000 pay off as of tomorrow I will be worth over $2.5 million working solely from my college flat. Ana tried her hardest to talk me out of leaving Harvard but it was no use, once I out my mind to something there is no way of changing it . I want to work for myself answering to no one. So now it's time to pay Elena back.

"We're here" I'm snapped out of my daydream. Fuck we're outside the gates of hell.

"Ana remember "I start as I hold her hands to my lips.

"Don't leave your side don't eat or drink anything. I know baby Elena will not make you do a scene I promise you that." God I love this girl so much, even after telling her what landed me in the hospital she never left. I can't believe she's mine.

"Good because we have to get back to Bellvue and celebrate me passing my first year at WSU." That's right my amazing girlfriend not only passed her exams while helping with my shit but became my PA.

"Good so maybe after we see my parents and they don't kill me for dropping out mid third year we can go celebrate!" I scoff

"Baby, you have a deal being signed tomorrow which should make you a millionaire I think they'll be happy" we've been sitting outside the gates for 10 minutes. "Here goes nothing" I press the buzzer on the gate usually I would enter the code but I don't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Hello Lincoln residence" fuck her voice just made me age 10 years.

"Elena it's me Christian.." Fuck why am I so nervous.

"Oh Christian dear, I knew you'd come back I have a lovely young lady her dying for domination. Come right in I'm in the basement." Fuck me the basement there is no way in hell will I ever take Ana in a room like that. I slowly make my way down the drive, memories flood back not one of the a good one. I may have gotten my rocks off but not one scene included love give me that over bdsm any day. I must stay strong for Ana I have to protect Ana.

Entering the house I make sure Ana has the case with the money and that she stays behind me. I'm suddenly overcome with anger, if she tries anything with Ana I will end her.

Heading towards the kitchen I see Elena coming out of the basement. Cane in her hand sub on a leash. "Christi... oh you've bought the mouse, how sweet you want me to train her yes?"

"No Elena I don't want you to fucking train her she doesn't need any." I move directly between my past and future.

"Don't make me laugh Christian what does she know that I don't"

"Fuck Elena don't start you are my past this beautiful women here is my future." All i hear is cackles fuck is it Halloween already he had to fucking cackle.

"Oh Christian you can't leave this life haven't I taught you anything?"

"Fucked it here this is for you" I move to allow Ana access to the kitchen counter. She places the case infront of the she bitch.

"Ohhhhhh Christian is this a gift, what's in it?" I swear she expects a new pocket size sub she way she's acting.

" It's what Christian owes you Mrs Lincoln." Ana snaps "now you can leave him and me alone" Elena looks up and before I can react she has back slapped Ana across the face. Fuck this is what I didn't want. I make my way to Ana but before I can stop her she jumps back and pulls Elena's arm twisting it around her back. I swear I could hear it snap.

"Mrs Lincoln Christian is a very good teacher, he has helped to train me in MMA, so don't you ever think of me as a mouse in the fucking opposite. So like fuck do you think i'll let you get away with treating me like a submissive. Yes that's right I know about your sick and twisted lifestyle and how you took advantage of a poor 15 year old boy , you fucking paedophile. I know Christian better than you, he has worked so hard over the last 6 months to get you out of his system. You are going to take the money and stay out of our lives."

Well my cock is now hard as granite. Ana is hot. Fuck me. I grab her and sink my teeth into her lower lip.

"Elena my girlfriend is right leave us alone I owe you nothing." The bitch just stares at us.

"Lets's get out of here." Ana pulls me out to the car.

Outside Ana starts pacing. "Ana baby come on you have to shake the adrenaline out" I look at her face and see the red mark across her face her eyebrow is split. Fuck I want to go back in there and rip her limb from limb.

"I'm okay I promise baby I just want to get out of here." She holds me close running her hands up my spine.

"I love you Christian." She kisses.

"I love you too Miss Steele"


	7. Telling the Parents

Ana POV.

I love car sex but what makes it better is car sex with Christian in the driveway of the she bitches house. I'm sure I saw the curtains twitch, I hope she saw and heard everything.

"Ana you are amazing, I love you so much" he kisses my hand while reversing out of the drive way.

"One down one to go, let's go face the music."

"Christian just wait and see. I can't tell you they are going to be happy but they have to at least hear you out. You going to be able to do anything you want this time tomorrow." I knows I'm right the deal is embargoed until tomorrow.

"I know you have alot on your plate right now, looking for a new building a new asstant..."

"But I love my little sexutary" sexutary who's he kidding he'd keep me in his top draw if it guaranteed him sex.

"I know but with school and stuff you need to look the part Mr CEO,"

"I know I know I just feel like this is a dream and I'm going to wake up and be in my dorm. "

"Baby I love helping you but please stop worrying your interviewing Monday, we have the gala tomorrow and as school has finished I can help you find a building." Christian looks at me then the gates in front of us. When did we arrive at Bellvue.

We pull up in the driveway between Elliott and Harrisons trucks. Fucking perfect my brother is here. Shit that must mean my parents are here too,

"Well guess we'll have to come clean about us too." He's laughing "Just remember whatever happens in here we're in this together and I love you with all my heart." I passionately kiss's me.

Christian get's out of his Audi and makes his way to my side to open my door. The true gentlemen.

"We are forever Miss Steele." I hold his hand I can feel the surge run though me he's right he is my forever.

I reluctantly follow him to the door and before he can turn the handle Ms Hillard the Grey's house keeper swings it open. "Oh Mr Grey Miss Steele, how lovely to see you both your parents and brothers are in the living room." I'm staring at my peep toes, please say they are in a good mood.

"Thank you Ms Hillard, it's lovely being back." Christian smiles.

Christian POV.

Fuck my palms are sweating i'm more nervous now than I was when I closed my latest deal. I know Ana feels it too.

"Christian, Ana how lovely to see you!" well at least my mother is in a good mood.

"Mom, Dad. Mr and Mrs Steele."

"Mommy Daddy" Ana rushes to her parents.

"Annie baby, look at you, you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

"Daddy that was only a week ago"!

"And Christian how many times do we have to tell you is Carla and Ray."

Elliott moves towards me "Take it you haven't told them?" he laughs

"Fuck off Lelliott!" I punch his arm.

"Christian what haven't you told us?" oh Fuck!

"That urm..." I start.

"That it's about time these two come clean!" Harrison adds.

"Annie what does your brother mean?"

"Well Daddy see Christian and I well we've been dating for the last few months.."

"Few months? Ray adds that's it I'm dead

"Yes daddy since Christmas. Please don't be mad, Harri has already threatened him." Ana laughs she fucking laughs. What she doesn't realise is both her and my brother got me drunk and threatened to rip me to pieces if I ever hurt her.

"Oh how lovely about time!" great the matchmakers are congratulating eachother.

"Yes mother she is an amazing women I love her so much." Ana walks towards me putting her hand on my heart. My mother gasps and tears flood her cheeks.

"Oh Ana thank you so much you sweet sweet girl!" What oh shit she touched my chest, I don't even feel it any more. Although Ana is the only one who is allowed to do it.

"Well this call's for a celebratory drink" My father announces "So Christian how's Harvard I haven't heard from you in a while."

Oh fuck well no time like the present. "Urm Dad how about going in your study?"

"What is it son? What you need to say you can say in front of your mother." Oh shit he's pissed.

"Well dad um I've left" I wonder if that will be enough.

"What do you mean left of course you left it's the summer" Well I guess I have to be more forward.

"Look Gracie Carry we'll leave you guys alone and take these two home." Carla adds.

"No I need my Ana." I yell pulling her close burying my face in her hair.

"Annie what's going on he hasn't gotten you pregnant has he" Oh god did Ray just go there.

"No, No Daddy Christian just needs my support right now."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey you will answer your fathers question." Then my father realises what I was trying to say

"Oh for god sake Christian please don't tell me you've been kicked out?"

"Well dad you have to actually go to be kicked out. I haven't been since Christmas." Wait for it wait for it _Smash._ There it is his whiskey glass has shattered in his pulsating hand.

"You haven't been since Christmas?" I can see the vein on my father's forehead bulge.

"I think i'm going to go see Kate and the Kids." Elliott tries to escape but is detained by my mother.

"Elliott Franklin Grey please do tell us how long have you known about this" unoh full names we are in trouble.

"Mom Dad please this isn't anybody else's fault but mine. Elliott only found out when I purchased the penthouse in the building he's developing.

"So you have blown all your college money on a penthouse. Was this her idea." He screams pointing at Ana. My knuckles are white Ana starts to cry.

"For fuck sake Dad! I never used any of your money for anything but college."

"Then how pray tell can you afford a penthouse in one of the newest apartment building in Seattle. " Just as I'm about to answer Ana sobs.

"I gave him my trust find from my grandparents to invest in his company!" the room goes quite.

Oh fuck this shit, I can't deal with proving myself to our parent's. I grab Ana's hand and storm out of the house.

"Christian where are you going you have to tell them!" she begs.

"No i'm not they think i'm a failure without even telling them our news."

"Baby tell them about the deal the deal that will make you rich!"

I know she's trying her best but I can't do this anymore first they think I got Ana pregnant then spending their money on a gamble. Fuck I was hoping to stay here until the penthouse was ready, fuck I hadn't even told Ana it was suppose to be a surprise.


	8. The Fairmount

**The Fairmount**

 **Ana POV.**

Penthouse what fucking penthouse? Well that went tit's up, I can't believe they thought I was pregnant, I don't look Pregnant I stick my belly out, I haven't even got a food baby.

"Urm Christian baby, we should go back in there and tell them to truth." I praying he will agree.

"Fuck no I'm not telling them until my Father treats me like adult not a child." Great he's pouting, although he is sexy when he pouts.

"Well we can't stay out here all night and I doubt my parent's will let you stay with me at theirs." I add hoping he has a plan.

"Come on I know a place, I just need to bury myself in you tonight. " He opens the car door and motions for me to join him. Before I know it we're heading into the city, I think we're heading to Pike Place.

"Are we going to Elliot and Kate's?" I ask I hope not.

"No we're going to the Fairmount." The Fairmount one of the most expensive hotels in Seattle, pulling up to the valet Christian hand's the keys in.

"Come on I've never done this before" he smirks and heads into the hotel. He walks into the hotel like he owns the place. I love it all Mr CEO.

"Good evening Mr..." the tall blonde receptionist asks.

"Grey, Christian Grey" he slides over a black amex card. When the hell did he get that?

"Yes Mr Grey how may I help you."

"My girlfriend and I would like the best suite available." Placing his arm around my waist, I could get used to this.

"That would be the presidential suite how many nights?" She blushed while typing on the computer.

"I'd say a month at least."

 **Christian POV.**

My fucking parent's what a joke. Once this deal goes live tomorrow I want to get onto Barney a guy I met at Harvard he has this idea for renewable technology, if all goes to plan I could be making $100,000 or more per hour. That is if I invest in it. I've kept it quite because I don't want Ana to worry.

"Ana baby I have a meeting in the morning before the Gala, will you be okay here on your own?" I ask walking to the elevator. As the doors close the energy shifts it's thick and hot. I drop our bags and push her against the wall "fuck the meeting" her arms over her head. Fuck I want her so badly, I don't think I can wait 16 floors. I push my hand under her dress, "I hope you don't mind loosing these?" I ask pushing my fingers through the delicate lace.

"Put your legs around me baby" I pick her up and hover below her entrance. I start to unzip my jeans when the lift stops. Please say we've reached our floor, this isn't a good position to find a new CEO in.

A stunned silence fuck, I turn around and see a tall gentleman standing the the leftof the open doors.

"Welcome to the Fairmount Presidential Suite Mr and Mrs Grey." Wow Mr and Mrs Grey, I never thought i'd see the day that giving Ana my last name would be possible. Could I marry her?

"Urm no I mean Yes. I'm Mr Grey Christian Grey and this lovely lady is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." I place Ana on the floor and walk into the room.

"I'm Taylor the Presidential Butler and Security or CPO for short, if there is anything you need or want please don't hesitate." Hmmm a CPO I like the sound of that, might be useful once I get in to the full what does Ana call it 'Master of the Universe".

" Thank you Taylor.." before I can finish "Taylor just one name like Bono or Moby?" Ana adds, god I love her innocents.

"No Ma'am Jason, Jason Taylor since my Marine day's i've always gone my Taylor. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you Taylor." He walks to a small room just off the living room. "I will be here 24 hours a day." I turn around and Ana is gone , in bed aleady?

Ana POV.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, fuck it's Harri what the hell does he want. I make my way to the bedroom and sit on the chesterfield.

"Hey Har what can I do for you?" he grunts down the phone.

"For fuck sake Annie, what happened all hell broke loose when you left Carrick was furious. Why did Chris drop out?" Well I can't lie to my big brother.

"Harri, Christian had issues with being in Harvard not only was it thousands of miles away from me and his family, but it's not what he wanted. Harri promise me you won't repeat what i'm about you say"

"Fuck Ana, he did, didn't he, he knocked you up, i'm going to fucking kill him." For fuck sake.

"Do I look pregnant Harrison? Huh no i'm not fucking pregnant. Christian has signed a deal..."

"A deal? What sort of a deal?"

"He's started a company dealing with mergers and acquisitions. Look don't make me explain because to be honest I have no clue what he does. All I know is he bought quite a big company who couldn't afford to keep float he sold it piece by piece it goes live tomorrow."

"Fuck me, where did he get that kind of money from you? I know grammy and Gramps left us alot but not enough to buy a company?"

"This isn't his first company, look drop this now I have to go Christian willbe wondering what i'm playing at I'll see you tomorrow at the Gala."

I look up and see Christian leaning against the door frame. "So can Harrison keep that sort of secret?" he asked, shit it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Look Harrison wanted you balls on a keychain he thought you knocked me up, I had to explain it to me i've never lied to him not ever." He walks towards me.

"This is why I love you,you make all my pain go away." I lean back his weight pushing me into the feather soft mattress. He feels incredible nipping at my lip pushing his tongue into mouth.

"I love you Christian, I love you so much."

"Now where we're we?" the kisses become heavy he pushes me up the bed.

I pull my dress above my head until I am lying there naked. "Help me forget Ana."

"Always baby." He's unbuttoning is shirt and pulling his jeans down his legs.

I take my cue I sit up making my way to the edge of the bed. "Ana what are you doing." I pull his erection free from his boxers. I love the feel of it between my fingers.

I lick the bud of moisture from the tip. "mmmmm you taste so good handsome" I grab the base of his cock enveloping my lips around his cock. I take him in as far as I can go.

"Fuck...Ana...Sweet...Jesus" he groans. I start swirling my tongue pulsating my hand up and down and I take him down my throat.

"Ana, I'm gonna... oh fuck im going to come fuck me" his voice is low and dark. Increasing my speed I can feel his body shake.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he convulses in my mouth and I milk him for all he's got.

"Fuck me Ana that was, wow that was amazing" he runs his hands through his hair. Pulling me into is arms our kisses are uncontrollable. He sits on the bed as I straddle him, i'm exploring his mouth with my tongue.

"put you hands on my shoulders baby" he moans reaching between my legs flicking my clit, oh shit I'm so close. I need him so badly. He inserts his finger into my sex he bends down and sucks my nipples biting them hard then releasing, I could come any second. He suddenly stops he flips around to I'm beneath him.

"Do you want me Ana." Fuck of course I don't but the words don't escape my lips, I nod.

Grabbing my hips he pounds into me, I scream do loud that Taylor must think i'm being murdered. I'm reaching my first climax, he's hitting all the right spots. My nails are digging into his biceps as I reach my orgasm, he continues to pound me for all that i've got, just as i'm about to come down the fireworks build again. "Come with me Ana, god baby I love you." he scream together as he collapses on my chest. I can feel his hard like a jackhammer. Fuck me that was something different.

"Thank you Ana, thank you so much." He kisses my head. "rest now sweet girl I love you."


	9. The Gamble

Ana POV

I wake up, but something's different, I can't feel Christian's legs around mine or his weight on top on me. I sit up, the sun is shining through the curtains, I look at the empty space next to me I see a single white rose and a note;

 _My beautiful Ana,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning especially given that it's a Saturday and the Gala is tonight, but work stops for no fool. I will be back to pick you up I promise. Taylor is here for you if you need anything. Franco is arriving at noon to do your hair, Mia and Kate will be here too. I rang Elliott this morning I hope you don't mind. Emmy will come over with your dress too._

 _I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to tell you my plans._

 _All my love_

 _Christian. Xxx_

Well he has thought of everything well I guess I should get up have breakfast and a bath; reaching over the bed the first thing I see is Christians shirt. Walking out the living room I see Taylor standing by the lift.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey has asked he to provide breakfast." His arm pointing towards a small dining area. "It will be here momentarily." Well if I didn't feel awkward before I do now, realising im only wearing my boyfriend's shirt. Taylor returns with a tray, containing pancakes bacon and a fruit salad also a steaming cup of coffee.

After breakfast I head back into the bedroom to have my bath. Looking at my phone Franco will be here any second. Franco is Mia's best friend she met him in Fashion School, even though he's training to be a hair and makeup artist he is so talented.

Wrapping the huge fluffy rope around me, I can hear Franco before I can see him. I think he's talking to someone. Walking into the bedroom I see Mia Kate and Emmy.

"AHHHHHHHH OMG ANAAAA!" Mia screeches wrapping her arms around me, before I know it im at the bottom of a dog pile with Franco on top.

"Bello Ana, Bello! You look Amazing" Christian thinking his Italian accent is fake it's so funny when he copies Franco. Of course i'm the only he ever does it for.

Half way through brushing, curling, prodding and waxing I think i'm done. My hair is curled and pinned back with a delicate pearl hair band, I have a smoke grey eye and a pale lip. I hope Christian will like it.

"So you and my brother then?" Mia asks.

"I knew it Mom looked so happy last night when she came home from the Grey's!" Emmy adds.

"Hang on was I the only one to know about these two?" Kate laughs, jeez can I get a word in?

"Yes me and Christian are together, yes mom is happy and yes Kate and Elliott were the only ones who knew" I have four faces staring at me including Franco their mouths open enough to catch flies.

"You and Mr Grey?" Franco gushes "Oh imagine the children they will be beautiful" Children fuck i'm only 20 and Christian has just started GEH. Fuck. I leave them all talking about my future and make my way to my dress the dress. It took me all of 10 minutes to buy the dress once I tried it on. No one not even Christian has seen it. I found a small boutique in Boston when I was visiting Christian, a lovely lady called Caroline owned the place she handmade each and every dress. As soon as I walked in she knew straightway what style would suit me and she didn't disappoint my dress is magical. It's a dusky off white almost silver with tiny capped sleeves covered in pearls. The rooms gasps I turn around, not even realising that i've put my dress on. Everyone is looking at me please someone say something.

"Oh Ana you look like a fairy, where did you get that dress from!" Mia places her hands over the mouth in shock.

"Boston, it's handmade, is it okay ?" I ask spinning round.

"Okay, darling that dress was made by angels" Franco paused walking towards me "you could be a model Ana. You beautiful, if I wasn't gay you'd be the top of my list!" he laughs.

"Oh My Ana, who made these?" Emmy is digging in the bag next to my dress, I turn and look I forgot the mask I had Caroline make me to match my dress with on for Christian too. She holds them up for everyone to see. "Let me put it on for you Ana" Kate places the mask on my face and ties the bow at the back. "Perfect."

As I look in the mirror I can see the lift behind me opening. _Christian._ I will never get enough of him in a tux. Wow talk about hot, His sister jumps into his arms I can't tell what they are talking about my eyes are fixated on his we're in our little bubble.

"Excuse me Mia I have to... Wow Ana... I mean fuck me.. Wow you look wow!" Christian mumbles. I turn to face him.

"Is that is last year she got lovely now wow!" Emmy chirps

"Shut up Emmy!" We all shout.

"Come here Ana I need to take a better look at you." I place my hand in his and walk into the bedroom.

"Wow Ana you look like a Princess, stunning I can't find words..." he starts I can't believe I have made Mr Christian Grey speechless. "Urmm here I bought you this to celebrate I signed something today that will change our life forever!" I stare at him

"Like a penthouse?" I add.

"I'm sorry about that it was too good an offer only $650,000 and Elliott and Harri are designing it." I must look shocked.

"Baby, you don't need you to buy me anything not a pent house and not this" I look down I am floored "Cartier?"

"Only the best for my girl go ahead open it" he's like a kid a Christmas. I snap open the box inside is a quite large diamond pendant. "do you like it?" he is worrying, why wouldn't I like it.

"Like it Christian I love it, this must have cost a fortune" She pulls the necklace out of the box and drapes it around my neck kissing my collarbone

"After the deal I signed today, this will be the first of many." He smiles. First of many a deal he signed. What the hell is he up to?

 **Christian POV.**

Sitting in the Limo driving to my parent house why the hell am I sweating bullets again, after the deal I closed today i'm guaranteed to be a billionaire by the time i'm 25. Shit a Billionaire and I haven't even got a building yet. I have my IT department already set up working out of Bareney's mother's basement. Barney a guy I met at a legal conference last year, was kicked out of MIT for hacking government servers. Which turns out to be the best thing that could happen, he's on to something renewable energy allowing electronics to be changed and used without a source of electricity. I've already signed two deals this morning for $50 million. Fuck this time next year god knows how much it will be worth. It was a gamble but worth it. Barney is okay but need reeling in he needs a boss. Now GEH is involved in telecommunications. I have been working on this project for the last 3 months after Barney contacted me instead of a partner I bought him out and gave him a job. We've already approved manufacturing, this feels like a dream I have my own business and my girlfriend.

"We're here!" Mia screams "Wait until you see the marquee!" the doors open and Kate, Elliott, Mia and Emmy climb out. Before I can lift my leg Ana cups my face.

"Hey handsome are you okay? You know you can tell me anything." Shit she can see right through me.

"Yea baby i'm fine be glad to get this over with. I have something to tell you and it's kind of big." He face drops shit what is she thinking.

"I'm not enough for you am I, you want BDSM again?" he hands fly up to her face. WHAT THE FUCK .

"No Ana, for fuck sake no, I have you and that's all I want, it's just the last few months i've gambled alot." Here goes nothing.

"What do you mean gambled? As in casino gambling?" Oh my god is she for real?

"No baby not gambling well not technically..." im interrupted.

"You guys coming" Elliott laughs.

"For fuck sake just give me 5 minutes !" I snap. "Ana I put all my money on the line thats why I was worried about giving the money back to Elena.."

"Wait the 2.5 million! Christian what did you do! What did you gamble it on" She is shocked and oh so pissed off, she has her head in her hand's yep she's fucked off.

"Oh urm well remember Barney? MIT Barney, well he came up with this idea and I signed the deal this morning and i'm not worth 2.5 anymore." Should I really be winding her up?

"Oh fuck Christian. Please tell me your lying what happened to GEH your dreams, your right your parents are going to kill you." she storms out of the car. I follow here goes nothing on the top of my lungs I yell.

" ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE! STOP!" she spins around with her finger pointing at me oh fuck she's mad.

"Don't use my full name I should be the one pissed off at you for pissing the money way!" I pull her to me her hand is on her hip and her foot is tapping

"If you'd let me finishes I want to tell you i'm not worth 2.5 million anymore because, well because i'm worth $50 million at the moment and I have a wage of $2 million a month after that!" I whisper and pull the contract out of my pocket to show her.

"What the fuck are you serious?" she almost rips my arm of and scans the document

"You know I have no clue what this means but how I mean when oh my god Christian!" she snakes her hands around my neck.

"I'm so proud of my, shit we need to get you a building with workers and fuck we need to tell your parents." Oh fuck my parents, hey mom dad yeah I dropped out of college and i'm a self made millionaire! Fuck a millionaire!

 **Ana POV.**

Is he for real, seriously he's so good at his job it's as if he's made for it, but fuck I was scared I thought he'd lost it all. The shit head! Can't believe he's been keeping this from me! Fuck $50 million, $50 fucking Million and only 23 jeez his parents are going to be so proud of him.

Walking into Grey Manor, it looks beautiful. I can suddenly see our future maybe in a house like this with a little copper haired boy and a baby girl. Shit Ana, maybe he doesn't want you now he can get anyone he wants. My face drops why would he want me when he could have a 6 foot Victoria Secret's model! I walk up the steps holding my boyfriends hand, i'm to young for him, to inexperienced for god sake im still in college. Will he still want me.

 **Grace POV.**

My two grandchildren are running out of the living room doors down to the marquee. I can't wait for more, I live for my family. I see Kate and Elliot down by the sound, Ethan stealing a kiss from Mia under the trees . My life is perfect apart from my youngest son, I can't believe he dropped out of Harvard, I know his father is devastated that he's not going to join his practice. What is he going to do with his life?

I see Christian walking into Carrick's study. No this is not going to happen not tonight, just as i'm about to leave I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Grace please, Christian needs to tell you and Carrick something" oh it's Ana and she looks perfect like a little fairy. I'm so glad Christian came to it's senses. Well after myself and Carla purchased all the Mistletoe in Bellvue i'm glad it work.

"What's that dear is everything okay?" Maybe she can tell me, she looks so happy. She holds my hand and I follow the raised voices.

"How dare you drop out without evening telling..."Carrick. I can tell he's pissed off I made sure to remove all alcohol from the house after last nights fiasco. He god so drunk the passed out in the den with Sherlock our chocolate Labrador licking his face. Good enough for him, not letting our son tell us his news.

"Mom" oh I love my son so much he pulls me into a hug. A hug i'm hugging Christian. I pull away and look at him is this really my son?

"Mom, Dad please not more shouting or arguing. No I didn't get Ana pregnant. Yes I dropped out but it was all my idea." Thank god not that won't make beautiful children but they are both to young.

"I have something to show you." He hands Carrick a folder, I didn't even see him carrying one.

"Son what's this?" Carrick sits down at his desk and pulls his glasses out of his Tux pocket. I move so i'm standing behind him. Before I can even start reading Carrick has turned the page, bloody speed reader.

"Christian is this a projection or have you got these funds right now?" Carrick asks, Projection? Funds?

"Yes Dad I have these funds right now, they will be available from Monday. The projection is on the back page." That's it I need to know what's going on. Carrick has a smile on his face wide enough I can see his wisdom teeth.

Looking over his shoulder I read Christian Grey CEO GEH. What does that mean. "Okay please someone tell me what the hell is going on!" I bellow I honestly didn't mean to be that loud.

"Well Gracie, it looks like our Son here has followed in your Fathers foots steps. You're looking at the new CEO and owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Gracie our boy here is now worth Jesus $50 Million dollars alone" All i heard was our son $50 Million. WHAT!

Ana POV.

"Thanks dad, I didn't have the heart to tell you, hell if I lost all the money I'd beg on my hands and knees to be let back in to Harvard but dad I did it."

"That you did son, all out of your dorm room." He's laughing he's smiling.

Grace is quite with a huge smile on her face and a single tear down her face. I think I should leave them to it.

I make my way down to the marquee. "Aunty Ana! Aunty Ana!" uhoh its double trouble.

"Hey guy's what you doing?" They look up at me

"Aunty Ana, you look like a fairy you soooo pwrty!" Ava shouts she is so cute and Oli looks like Elliott.

"Aww thanks guys come on lets go and find mommy and daddy." They run ahead of me, before I can react im being spun around, I know it's not Christian who the hell.

"My, My Miss Steele, your more beautiful than last year!" Oh you've got to be kidding me it's fucking Hyde.

"Thank you Mr Hyde!" I try to pull away.

"Oh Jack please, you looking forward to dancing with me later?"Oh please like Christian will let that happen.

"Yes Jack I am with my boyfriend now excuse me." I walk further into the darkness and sit at a bench on the deck of the sound.

"OH Anastasia!" Oh fuck this night keeps getting better and better. I turn to face the she bitch, hooked on her arm is Hyde. Oh my god seriously, well they do make a lovely couple I laugh to myself.

"Hello Mrs Lincoln."I go to stand, but i'm pushes back hard. I go to stand again and Jack sits next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I dig my elbow into his side as hard as I can but that just makes him clench my shoulders. What the fuck is going on.

"Look here little girl, you may have Christian under your spell but it's not going to last for long." She has her finger right in my face. Where the fuck is Christian?

I don't say a word, where is he.

 **Christian POV.**

God I feel good, I'm so glad I have my parents blessing and support I love them both so much. Now where is Ana? I walk into the marquee straight up to Harrison.

"Hey mate have you seen your sister?"

"No I haven't well come on what's the big news?" He winks

"Later, you sure you haven't seen her?" I look around its starting to get busy.

"Hey Em, have you seen your sister?" I tap her on the shoulder.

"Yeah she's by the sound with Mrs Lincoln." Oh fuck me I run has fast I can down to the dock. In the distance I can hear shouting and then a figure falling into the water. FUCK.

"Hey dude wait for us!" I turn my head and see Elliott and Harrison running behind me. Great just what I need! Two more hot heads.

The closer I get I see another figure standing above another, what the fuck is going on. I look in the water and see Elena. Oh my god talk about a Kodak moment she looks like a drowned rat.

"Mrs..."Harrison starts I cut him off coming to a stop.

"No Don't Ana!" I see her she on the floor he lip is bleeding.

"No you fucking don't" the figure starts to run as Elliott tackles him to the ground. I move to Ana kneeling next to her.

"Ana, baby are you okay?" Her mask is in her lap and the blood trickling down her chin.

"Ana sweetie, who did this to you?" Harrison wraps his arms around his sister and picks her up.

"Mrs...and Hyde they both did, they both tried to. I'm sorry i'm so sorry" she doesn't make sense. Hyde the fucker from last year? Elliott has him in a choke hold. I run my hand along her chin and pull Ana towards me, she's not going anywhere alone ever again.

"Baby what happened?" By this time Elena has managed to scramble her way to the shore and on to the dock. Elliott and Harrison can't stop laughing, if Ana wasn't hurt i'd join them.

"They told me you''ll hate me, I won't give you what you need. That your under my spell." She's sobbing into my collar. Please don't go there.

"Ana, my Ana, your it for me. Your love is all I need. You saved me!" she looks at me and winces when she kisses me. I can taste the metallic blood.

"Let's get you out of here." Elliott removes his arm from around Hyde's neck before threatening to kill him if he's comes near 'pixie' again. A name I haven't heard in a while it's the name we all gave Ana growing up since she looked like a fairy.

We're all about to make our way to the Gala before Elena screeches like a fucking cat being strangled.

"You can't get away from me that easy Christian! You'll come back to me!" Harrison pushes her back into the water, we all burst out laughing.

 **Elena POV.**

Fucking hell my dress is ruined the stupid bitch. Fucking Hyde tried to kiss her and touch her up, giving her the chance to push him into me and me into the sound. I knew he was too horny for all this. Training him to be my sub is more than useless, he would listen to anything. He does enjoy pain though every aspect of it, giving more than receiving. He makes a bloody good Dom.

Christian looks amazing in his tux, but what I miss is underneath...his manhood. God he could reload faster than any man I've ever known. I will get him back, I just have to set a trap for the mouse.

Next Chapter will be a year later.


	10. Seattle Nooz

**Seattle Nooz.**

 _Well you've heard it here first folks. Seattle's own Billionaire opens his brand new Grey House today. He has created 40,000 jobs over the last year alone moving them all into one building set in the heart on Seattle. Mr Christian Grey the youngest Billionaire in the country has been seen at pikes place purchasing art for his new penthouse apartment at Escala. But sorry ladies he's off the market, long term girlfriend Anastasia Steele was seen moving out of her family home to join Mr Grey in the half a million dollar apartment. Not bad for a college student, but we don't hear wedding bells so you might be in luck! We'll keep you posted._

 **Christian POV.**

Oh for fuck shake can't they leave me alone. Since GEH went public 6 months ago the press have been hovering around me like flies on shit. God take me back a year I hate being centre of attention, i'm so glad Ana takes it in her stride. Taylor hired one of his ex army mates to shadow Ana. Yes I hired Taylor from the Fairmount offering more money and living quarters for him and his wife. When Ana returned to school, she didn't last long she changed to home schooling. Ever since the fucking Nooz labelled me a Seattle's most eligible bachelor women in her class kept asking about me and about us. I feel so sorry for her but she only has a few months left until she's done. And they mentioned wedding bells fuck me, they must be psychic. I've been trying to find the right moment to pop the question all year i've been carrying the fucking ring around for months. I make sure it's still there tapping my pocket.

Ana and I what can I say we've been together 2 year last week, I even managed to bid on her this year in the Coping Together Auction. $1 Million! I told her I would, although she almost bit my head off when she got off the stage. I love her feistiness it's such a turn on, i'd never want her to submit to me where is the fun in that? So right now i'm sitting at my piano in the study of our penthouse apartment. I feel arms snake around my neck, my body buzzes , Oh what Ana does to me.

"You ready to cut the tape baby?" She asks kissing my cheek she moves to sit on the keys She looks stunning, I can't wait to show her off. She's wearing a white shirt with a grey pencil skirt and jesus my favourite pair of fuck me heels. They we're they first thing she purchased when I gave her, an amex card was a pair of nude Louboutin. As soon as I saw them on her I ordered the whole range in all colours she looks fucking stunning in heels.

"I guess so, I just can't wait for this to be over, the press are already camped out, so Taylor told me" I push my face between her cleavage. I could stay here forever.

"As much as I love you between my boobs, we have to go Taylor is getting the car ready and Sawyer is waiting." I look up at her broad smile and I instantly melt.

"Okay baby, please if you're not with me stay with Sawyer okay. Promise me?" she crosses her heart

"Promise, I also have my id and my elevator pass." Good girl we'd better get this show on the road.

We walk into the great room. Ana makes her way over to the kitchen

"Gail, what do you think?" Ana spins around like a child almost falling off her heels until Gail catches her. Gail is Taylors wife they come as a package a CPO and a House Keeper all in one. Ana loves her they are more like friends than employer and employee.

"You look beautiful Miss Steele" making sure Ana is stable on her feet, I swear she's going to give me an ulcer by the time i'm thirty.

 **Ana POV.**

Sitting in the back of the SUV, Christian is cutting the supply of to my fingers as well as driving me mad bouncing his leg up and down. I place my hand on his knee.

"Sorry am I that obvious?" he cracks a smile. Obvious? Obvious? I start to giggle

"Only to me baby" I kiss his lips "It will be all over soon and you can go back to work." He nods I can tell he is shitting bricks he had one of the worst nightmares last night, I almost phoned Grace until Taylor can rushing in thinking we we're being attacked only to end up being punched full force in the eye by Christian. Poor bugger, he feels so bad but Taylor has been playing it off like it makes him look tougher.

I still can't believe Elena and Hyde have left us alone over the last 6 months it either means they are planning something or that they got board. Any way enough about that this is Christians day; the car stops outside Grey House with a Grey carpet running up the steps. I take a deep breath and make my way out of the car.

Taylor and Sawyer met us at the door, we are flanked by press both sides, flashes going off in my face.

"Ana keep you head and eye's down" Christian kisses my knuckles, that must be the money shot.

"Mr Grey, Mr Grey are you planning on getting married?" Flash

"Miss Steele is it true are you pregnant?" fuck me.

We finally make it into the building it's all shiny and new I can see the painting we got in a gallery last week it looks amazing in the foyer.

"So what do you think?" He picked me up at my waist spinning me around.

"This is amazing, i'm so proud of you." I bend down and kiss him.

"Annie, Christian!" oh for god sake just one moment.

Emmy, my Mom, Dad and Harrison walk towards us congratulating Christian on all his hard work. Followed my Carrick Grace, Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan, wow the whole family is here.

 **Christian POV**

God this building is huge, it took Harrison Elliott and a crew of 50 to complete it. It needed a whole redesign with eco technology and recycled materials. It looks amazing even if I say so myself. This building is truly my baby. I can't believe i'm finally here.

"Well done little brother, pixie you look amazing" my brother slaps me on the back and bear hugs Ana.

"Lelliott, please put me down" she slaps him seriously she's going to hurt herself before making a dent in the bear that is my brother.

"No serious bro i'm so proud of you." he hugs me and I let him wow this is new, i don't stop I hug him back.

"Where's mine!" Mia yells jumping in on the hug. I can hear my mother and father gasp.

"Oh my beautiful children!" he hands are on her heart, this is what life is all about. I can count on one hand the amount of things I've thought about BDSM and even then it's when Ana is pissing me off so much I want to spank her, maybe I can introduce her to that not a hard limit by all means. Fuck what am I say I love Ana I don't want to hurt her.

"There you are Boss!" Ros my COO swaggers towards me "The mic's are all on and set up we've let the heads of department as well some of the reputable press into the conference theatre." She may look like a PA but damn this women knows business we were paired up together on a project during our first year. Not once did she hit on me she was and still is all business. It wasn't until I was with Ana did I realise she was hitting on my girlfriend on me. Thankfully she has her own girlfriend Gwen another one you'd never think batted for the other team.

"Ros, thank you, please let me introduce you to my family!" I go around everyone so they can shake hands

"And of course you now Ana." She winks

"Anastasia Steele!" she kisses Ana's hand "Seriously if you get fed up of Mr Universe here you know where I am" what a charmer. I leave them talking while I make my way over to Sammy publicist.

"Son you've done a wonderful job here" My Dad taps my shoulder

"Thanks Dad It means alot to me." He pulls me into a hug, what the fuck is it with everyone today, I realise that my family have never hugged me before. _Shit._ "That's a wonderful women you have there son." He winks. Fuck have I got it written on my fore head or something. I look at my reflections in the glass doors. The only person who knows of my intentions is Ray I asked him a few months back of course he said yes and that we might as well make it legal as we already act like we're married. I laugh at myself, Sam said something I know he did.

"Sorry Sam did you say something I was miles away" Fuck stop being so nice your the boss now save the pleasantries for the home.

"Yes urm Mr Grey Um, we're ready for you." he's intimated good

"Good well lets go. Gather my family they will be on stage with me." I bark Ana would have my nuts if she heard me talk like that.

"I heard that Mr Grey, play nice" she slaps my ass.

"Yes Ma'am." We make our way into the room everyone is clapping and cheering, along with flashes and click of cameras. Ros takes the stage she's a fucking natural.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, members of the press, Mr Grey will give a brief speech and thanks then answer a few questions."

Hear I go I walk up to the lecturn. "Thank you, Ms Bailey. ...

 **Ana POV.**

Holy cow, i'm nervous i'm staring at Christian not even a foot in front of me. It's in this moment I can see the power he brings to a room. His voice is fluid strong be is seems invincible. This is a different Christian that I know personally. I start to think to myself what would the employers and press in this room think if he did an impression of my hairstylist Franco. I smile to myself it's then I realise the speech is over but before I can clap my hands i'm pulled into his arms. He kisses me with such passion. Our lips interlocking, I feel like we're the only ones in the room. He pulls away and in turn he thanks each member of his family. This is the Grey know and love.

"And lastly, i'd like the thank my best friend and girlfriend Anastasia Steele. She has been the person who has helped me through difficult times as well as good. She is the rope that tethers me to the ground and the wind that helps me to fly. Without here I wouldn't be standing here today." He smiles as he pulls me into his arms. I'm red hot, not just out of embarrassment but lust I need this man and I need him now, I bite hard on my lower lip. What does he do to me?

I am whisked off the stage by his strong arms, before I know it i'm being pushes against the walls of his private elevator. "You are mine Ana! Mine! I love you so much I can't breathe straight." His tongue clashes with mine. He places feather like kisses on my neck. "Come I want to Christian my new office" he grins.

The doors open to a large floor with floor to ceiling windows. Directly in front of us is a desk where a tall blonde lady is sitting.

"Ana this is Andera, Andera this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele" our introduction is brief. I'm being led through a great grey door. For fuck sake does this man know any other colours? His office seems familiar homey. I remember helping Christian choose ever piece of furniture. I remember his desk the first thing he said was he'd love to see me bent over if as he fucked me. Yes that does it I am in pieces I need him inside me.

He comes up behind me running his fingers up and down my sides, kissing my neck leaving a trail from my shoulder to my ear. We watches me like a panther moving his way around me, holding on the waist band of my skirt he kneels down pulling it down. He kisses me through my panties, he slowly pushes them to the side he traces my outline with his finger. I step out of my skirt as he stands up and leads me to his desk.

"Anastasia i've wanted to be buried inside you all afternoon." Anastasia what the fuck have I done to deserve that, normally its Ana. In one swift motion he clears his desk. I take a step closer he places his hands around my ass and lifts me on to the desk.

"Christian I need you." I whisper in his ear. "I'm wet for you" fuck where did that come from, I trail my hands over my shirt down to my sex. I plunge my fingers deep inside myself, Christian's eye are huge he looks at me with raw passion I pull them out "here taste" I have no clue what has gotten into me.

 **Christian POV.**

Fuck I am licking Ana's fingers savouring every inch, they taste out of this world. I hadn't even notice Ana unzip my pants and pull be free from my boxers, I need her. Lying her back on my desk I position myself at her opening, she is dripping. I reach over and kiss her that's enough to push me over. In one sudden movement I impale her with my cock. She gasps. "Feel free to scream baby, this room is sound proof." I laugh as she moans on the top of her lungs.

I slam into her as she matches me thrust to thrust. Her walls clench I can tell she's close, I continue my assault. I can feel her convulsing under me but I don't "Fuck Chris...t...ian!" she is screaming. I can feel a bead of sweat drip down my forehead, I can feel myself building. This is the hardest i've ever fucked her.

Ana screams again that's all I need I empty myself inside her, my legs are killing me and I feel like i've run a marathon. I pull out of her and feel our juice mix dip off me. Fuck that was hot, I look at her and she's acting all bashful lying on my new desk. She tries to act coy

"No, No way Miss Steele, you can't blame me for that your the minx that touched her self and made me watch until I could suck your fingers" I laugh.

"Sorry I was just so horny" she stand up and my load I just deposited floods free from her. "Christ Christian cum much? Fucking hell get me a tissue or something!" she legs it to my private bathroom.

"Well you did milk me Ana" I laugh as I wait outside the door holding her skirt up.

"Obviously" she snatches her skirt and tries to make herself look presentable. I stare watching ever every movement I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight, I think to myself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asks reaching up to kiss me.

"Just how beautiful you are and how lucky I am. Come lets go out for some food." I smile taking her by the hand down to the lobby. My parents are still here. We'll the more the merrier, maybe I should invite everyone out for when I ask Ana. I take me phone out and fire a quick text to everyone to meet us at the mile high club, Ana has always loved that place.


	11. Thank you

Thank you to everyone how has read this story and those who have reviewed. It is my first attempt and i'm still writing it, i'm about 2 chapter's ahead of those that i've uploaded.

Things are going to get hotter and messier!

Thank you again!

Katy xxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Mile High

Mile High

Ana POV.

Oooo the mile high club, I love this place. We're sitting in the back of the SUV with Taylor and Sawyer. Grace and Carrick are following in their car with Mia.

"I love you Christian so much" I'm so excited i'm jumping up and down. All our family will be here tonight to celebrate with us.

"We're here sir" Taylor states as the car comes to a halt. I can't wait any more just before Sawyer opens my door I jump out. All I can hear is breaks skidding, Christian screaming. Then pain lots of pain. I'm lying on the floor I can see Christian above me, screaming then darkness.

 **Christian POV.**

"Fuck Ana cool down it's only a restaurant" I laugh I'm the one that should be excited I'm going to ask my girl to marry me. The car comes to a stop and i'm just getting out Sawyer's roar catches me attention I crane my head to the side in time to see Ana being thrown into the air and a car ploughing into ours I'm pulled out of the path of the car by Taylor.

I can't breathe this can't be happening. Ana being hit by a car was a nightmare just a nightmare.

I can hear shouting and Taylor is trying to keep from Ana, my Ana. I work my way out of his grasp and run to her my mother is already tending to her. "ANA, ANA, ANA!" im screaming at her trying to get her to keep her eyes open. Whatever my mother is saying I can't hear her.

 **Harrison POV.**

What the fuck is going on Christian's car is all mangled and he's kneel on the floor next to his mother Oh my god Ana, my baby sister! No it can't be. Before my dad has even before my dad has stopped the car.

"ANA ANA ANA, LOOK AT ME BABY PLEASE!" I Hear Christian, I skid to a stop next to my sister's lifeless body. Grace is on the phone talking about a broken arm, fractured skull, maybe internal bleeding.

"What happened?" I scream and before I know it Christian places a kiss on Ana's lips "Harrison look after my life please" he makes his way is over by the other car pulling a body who the fuck is that? She looks exactly like Ana.

"Grace is she alive oh my god Annie!" My dad is standing next to me

"She's fine Ray just needs some TLC" Grace looks worried. This isn't good. I can hear the sirens of the ambulance.

"Harrison grab Christian he's going to kill her." I look over and he's shaking the life out of this Ana lookalike.

"Why huh Leila why! Did Elena put you up to this"! all the girl is doing is moaning and grumbling. What the fuck does he now her?

"Chris what's happening who is this?" I pull him so we're face to face

"She killed her, she killed my Ana!" God he doesn't make sense. I hear Elliott behind me "Ell dude sort your brother out I can't get through to him!" Christian is shaking, he's white as a sheet.

"Christian! Stop! Just Stop! Mom is taking Ana to the hospital! Ana needs you!" he has them forehead to forehead. Christian is sobbing.

Walking towards the ambulance I can see Grace next to Ana. Christian is in a daze. What the hell is going on what happened? I pinch my arm no it's not a dream.

"Christian Ana needs you the EMT's have to move her!" Grace is screaming. We walk Christian to the back door and sit him next to his mother.

Come on little girl! Hang in there! I start to pray.

 **Christian POV.**

This can't be happening it can't be. "Mom is she going to be okay?" I whisper

"Christian I'm not going to lie it's pretty bad, but she's holding in there." I holds my hand.

We sit in silence until we reach the hospital, when we get there we are rushes into the emergency room. I never let go of Ana's hand, i'm never letting go. They start to check her over and hook her up to all these machines. This is a nightmare.

"Dr Trevelyan her eyes are dilated but responsive." The doctor is explaining to my mom all i'm hearing is blah blah blah. I feel Ana squeeze my hand.

"Will she be okay?" I whisper.

"Christian she needs an MRI and an Xray, but she's responsive, keep talking to her she'll be okay." My mom is my angel.

I feel a hand on my shoulder it's Ray, Carla, Emmy and Harrison. "I'm so sorry! She can't they can't take her she has to I can..." I collapse in Ray's arms.

"Shh son she's a fighter Annie won't up without a fight. " I can tell Ray is trying his hardest not to cry.

All of a sudden the machines start going crazy. Fuck me what the hell is going on. My hand clasps Ana's hand tighter, I didn't even realise I was still holding it. Oh fuck what's going on.

"SHE'S CRASHING! GET THE CART!" I'm being pulled away by Harrison and Ray

"ANA! NO! FOR FUCK SAKE LEAVE ME! ANA PLEASE BABY DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"I'm kissing her hand trying to remember her touch her smell. I'm screaming Harrison is pulling me out of the room his hands around my chest. Please don't leave me Ana I whisper, Harrison and I are collapsed on the floor, we're crying. "Please Ana!" I feel myself shut down, fuck the opening fuck the money i'm nothing without Ana. My heart is breaking the pain is unbearable.

We wait in the family room for what feels like hours. Staring at the crack between the tiles, my phone has been ringing non stop. I haven't got the strength to answer. Ana has been in surgery for the last 6 hours. What the hell is going on, my mom is right there with her. Still that hasn't stopped me from trying to get in to see her.

" Anastasia Steele?" A nurse asks.

"Here" Carla cries, she places her hand on top of mine as I e follow them into a side room where I can see Ana. My Ana! My mom is standing next to her.

"Oh Carla, Ray. I'm so sorry for what happened, but this little girl is a fighter." Fighter that must mean she's still alive, I lift my head up and see the machines and the beeping.

"Thank you Gracie" Carla falls into my Moms arms. "What's wrong with her?" she sobs

"A few things, her lung collapsed due to the impact, she has a concussion and a broken wrist. She looks alot worse than she is" I look over to the bed Fuck she is black and blue, she face is swollen and her hair matted with blood. I run from the room and find the nearest trash can, I deposit my lunch straight in the bag. I'm sweating im panting. This should have been the best night of my life, instead i'm here. I feel so out of control, I need control.

"Mr Grey Sir? Are you okay Sir?" It's Taylor how does is do this, he's handing me a bottle of water.

"I'm fine, any news on Leila and the car?" I spit into the bin while opening the bottle.

"Well Sir, there are been a development." Great just what I need "Lelia wasn't the ..."

"Christian, I think Ana would love you to stay with her, they are taking her up to ICU, I've booked her into the best room" Ray states as they wheel Ana out of recovery. He read my mind.

"Thanks Ray, I just needed a drink, I won't be leaving her. Taylor I'll talk to you later" I follow behind the bed.

"Christian she'll be fine I promise, there is something I need to tell you." Grace places her head on my shoulder "Come let's get her settled.

I walk into her room it's very Ana, calm pinks and whites. Yes she'll love waking up in here, there is a sofa to the left of the bed. At least there is somewhere for me to try and sleep and a private bathroom. I through my blazer onto sofa and head to sit next to Ana, I nervously place my hand in hers I lower my lips to her knuckles. Only a few hours ago I was buried deep inside her. I start to sob, I can't do this without her I can't. _COUGH_. I completely forgot my mother was here with me, "Sorry son, there is someone here to see you." I look up and see a tall lady standing next to my mother.

"It's okay mom, but if they need me to leave i'm not" I snap, no way leaving her again.

"No,no son. This is Dr Greene, urm she's here to talk to you?" me what the fuck do they want with me "Give me a second Nora" My mother walks towards me, pulling a chair next to the bed.

"Okay, I wanted to wait until you were alone, this is all you and Ana's pickle no one else's" my mother starts.

"What pickle Mom?"

"Well we have to run numberous test before a surgery, we did all the standard test's on Ana..." a million and one things flow into my mind

"No mom please what's wrong, what's wrong with my Ana?" I plead, she smiles.

"It's not what's wrong, and I doubt this is all planned, as it's still quite early. Christian, Ana's pregnant " Okay I feel like I need to pass out.

"How I mean...what...how...well I know how but when!" fuck yet again i'm so out of control.

"Christian she's only about 3 weeks if that, it's early days..."

"Fuck is it I mean the baby okay I mean the accident?" I pleading

"Yes son it's fine, we're not going to know anything for a while but she didn't miscarry, Dr Greene is a obg/yn. Nora!" my mother shouts.

"Dr Greene, this is Christian, Ana's boyfriend, Christian Dr Greene." I shake her hand bloody hell she's taller than me. She starts to talking, I can't take this in i'm going to be a dad. Fuck I need to ask Ana to marry me before she finds out.

"Christian, I know this is alot but are you listening?" Great i'm in my moms bad books

"No I mean yes... when will Ana wake up?" I beg

"We're not sure i'm sorry Mr Grey"

"It's just. I was fuck!" I walk over to my blazer pulling the ring box out "I was planning on asking Ana to marry me tonight, I want to ask her before she finds out, out about the baby" My mom's eyes are glazed open and she starts blinking tears.

"Oh Christian oh course of course. Well, I never thought i'd see the day." She throws herself at me.


	13. Hospital, rings and Babies OH MY

Christian POV.

I have no clue how long i've been sitting here, we've been in the hospital for almost 4 days. Mia and Emmy came yesterday to keep me company but ended up decorating Ana's cast on her arm. Harrison and Elliott arrived, I told them to leave Ava and Oli with Kate. I don't want them to see Ana like this. I has been visitor after visitor. Finally we're alone I keep telling Ana all our plans for the future, before I now it I must have fallen asleep. I sit up feeling aching and muzzy yawn as I run my hands through my hair, I catch a glimpse of my watch shit i've been asleep for a straight 15 hours. When I look over to the bed I see her. Her bright aqua blue eye's starring at me. My Ana.

Ana POV.

Oh my god I hurt. I mean everything hurts. Every breath is agony, I open my eyes and see Christian with his head resting on the bed. I don't how long I watch him, but I can't seem to get my words out.

What the hell happened, i'm in the hospital. I have this bloody tube thing down my throat, I pull it as hard as can making me cough. Shit i've woken Christian. Bugger. He stretches and yawns running his hands through his bloody hair. Then our eye's meet. He has a beard god he looks hot. Maybe I should tell him to leave it.

"Ana?! Oh my god baby! I thought I lost you." I point at the tube in my mouth. "Oh shit right hang on! She's wake! " he screams down the hall. Nice Grey subtle.

After all the tubes and machines have been removed I sit and smile and Christian "How about a kiss" I rasp.

"I thought you'd never ask Miss Steele." I bends over me placing his hands either side of my head supporting his weight he presses his lips against mine. "You scared me Ana, I didn't have control of what was happening."

"I'm sorry baby, I can't even remember what happened" I don't well I remember being hit by a fucking car "Oh shit is the other person in the car okay?" Christian glares at me okay he's keeping something from me.

"Yes well urm. Well" He starts to pace rubbing his hands together " Well urm there were two people in the car one fled the scene and the other person died on arrival to the hospital." Oh my god no, my chest feels tight, I think I might pass out.

"Shhhh baby breathe, breathe with me Ana, that's right!" I mirror his breaths.

"What arn't you tell me Christian?" He now's not to lie to a sick person.

"Well the girl who died on arrival was Leila." Leila, Leila how do I fuck me

"Elena's female sub, the one that Elena sent to Boston?" I am in shock.

"The one in the same, she died of a drug overdose she had enough heroin in her system to kill 3 grown men, it's the driver that i'm worrying about." This doesn't sound good. " It was urm, well the guy who ran..." Guy okay he's male.

"Christian I will punch you with my cast if you don't tell me" I raise my left arm that's covered in a pink cast covered in swirls of diamonds, courtesy of Mia and Emmy.

"Ok, Ok, urm Hyde was driving the car." Hyde the mother fucking prick...owwww my head hurts.

"Please don't worry Taylor and Sawyer are sorting it out we have double no tripled security on everyone. We're safe." Are we fuck I need a drink.

"Okay, urm right can't you pass me the table I need a drink..." He pushes it towards me, next to the glass is a small box. What the fuck is this.

"Urm Christian what's this?" I ask sipping water through a straw.

"Ah fuck, I forgot I fuck shit ball, Ana this isn't the right tim..." I open the box, i'm looking at the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I start to cry.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Sorry Ana I didn't hang on what did you say?" He's smiling.

"I said yes, if your asking me to marry you then yes, Christian Grey Yes ill marry you." I swear I just witnessed Mr Universe jump clicking his heels together.

"Oh Ana, no no let me ask you again." He gets down on one knee , I don't think he can see, Kate Elliott Harrison Mia and Emmy standing by the door.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are my bestfriend my lover my life. I ment to do this the night of GEH opening. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Awww he looks sooo cute right now.

"Yes,Yes I will" he jumps up and places the ring on my finger not before Harrison and Elliot starts hooting and whistling while Mia, Kate and Emmy start clapping.

Christian POV.

Oh fuck me how long have they been there. I turn around as my brother picks me up.

"Awwwww Chris that was beautiful" Kate coos "Better than Romeo here, purposing over a pregnancy test." She laughs. "It was negative if I remember"

"Yea I should have waited for the plus sign" Elliott add.

"Oh Ana, you look glowing, so much better than you did yesterday." Mia pushes a strand of hair behind Ana's ear.

"Thanks Mia, It means alot." The bitch did she now they we're there.

"Lemme see Lemme see" Ava shouts jumping up and down, Ana holds her hand up for everyone to see the ring.

"Awwwwwwwwww prwwwty" Ava claps.

"Wow sis nice bling" Emmy grabs her hand "Please say i'm you bridesmaid!" Oh shit right we actually have to get married. Fuck Ana's pregnant, I want to be married before we have a baby. I start to work out her due date in my head so 4 weeks and today is July so shit im even using my fingers.

"What you doing Chris working out if you can afford a wedding?" Harrison laughs pointing at my fingers.

5th April, "Urm yes I am I only want the best for your sister" Ana is due in April. Ana smiles at me. "You know it's going to be a big wedding right between our families."

"I'll design and create your dress!" Mia yaps.

"What really, Mia you don't have to!" Ana giggles.

"No seriously won't take too long, I can make anything you want."

We're all talking for about an hour about how Ana's feeling, when the wedding is going to be, it's as if the accident didn't happen until I see Ana wince next to me on the bed.

"Hey baby you okay." I squeeze her shoulder.

"Yea i'm fine I just feel really nauseas." Uh oh pregnancy symptom I have to tell her and tell her now.

"Okay guys I think Ana needs her rest she'll hopefully be home by the weekend." I smile as everyone say's their goodbyes and congratulations. I turn to face Ana as I close the door, Mia's right she is glowing.

"Hey Baby, how you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay it's just my arm hurts and I felt sick, it's gone now." She takes a sip of water. Fuck how to I tell her she's pregnant.

"Urm Ana, I was thinking maybe we could get married In September?"

"Yea I like that idea it gives us just over a year to get everything sorted." NEXT YEAR!

"Urm no I urm was thinking this September?" oh fuck

"You mean 2 months?" She places the glass down. "Why Christian, i'm not going anywhere." She seems happy, maybe I should just tell her. I know i'll copy my mom.

"Well you know urm well, they do tests... fuck" I can't do this.

"Christian, what is it what's wrong with me" She put her head in her hand, fuck no nothing.

"It's just Ana, we're ummm. Oh fuck it, Ana your pregnant!" there I said it, Ana is staring at me with her mouth in a O shape.

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant, you know with child, knocked up, up the duff, bun in oven!" Why am I suddenly happy about this.

"I know that Christian but how... I mean...when!" Great same response as me.

"Well, my mom..."

"Fuck Grace knows!" she screams, I know what she's thinking.

"Before you say it I didn't tell her, she told me, they did a test before surgery and we're about well now about 4 weeks along.

Ana POV.

I'm pregnant, seriously. Fuck! How... well I know how but when! Jesus i'm in shock. Am I happy about this I mean i'm going to be a mom, me a mom Christian awwww Christian's going to be a daddy.

"I, I mean are you happy about this Christian?" He has a broad smile.

"Well i'm shocked but, shit happens and we deal with it. I thought I lost you but yet again you surprise me." Shit he is happy. Shit hang on the accident the baby.

"Christian, is it I mean the baby...okay." I place my hands on my stomach, Christian places his on top.

"My mom thinks it's fine, but Dr Greene wants to do a scan once your awake. I wouldn't let her do it while you were sleeping, I didn't want you to miss it."

"Dr Greene, my gynie Dr Greene?"

"Well now you OB/GYN Dr Greene, now. Shall I go call her for you?" I nod, Fuck i'm pregnant, no times passes at all before I know it Dr Greene is standing in the doorway. She has a nurse pushing a ultra sound machine into my room and Christian is walking to my side.

"Welcome back Ana, how are you feeling?" I love Dr Greene, i've been seeing her since I was 13 and started my periods.

"I'm in shock if you ask me, i'm not hurting as much just feel like I have a chest infection and a broken wrist.

"Well that's good, right I'm going to do an internal exam. Your every early on in the pregnancy so I have to use this." She hold's up what looks like a large vibrator. Oh great please can the ground open and swallow me whole. She asks me to relax and pull my legs up and apart. I'm sure this is how this happy accident happened I laugh, I as I see the nurse place a condom on the probe. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Ana?" Christian whispers.

"Well if we had done that" I point at the condom "I wouldn't be 20 and pregnant and having a huge dildo being stuck into me."

"Touché Miss Steele, but that's not huge" he places my hand on his solid erection "That's huge" oh my god he didn't the prick.

"okay take a deep breath and look at the monitor" i'm trying not to break Christians hand while the probe is inserted. All i can see is a black and white screen, Christian is squinting at it.

"Baby what are you doing?" I ask

"Well I thought if I squint I could see it you know like a bad porno, you know it when you see it and squinting helps" he laughs.

"here we go there is the little mite, that white dot there is it's heartbeat." Dr Greene points at the screen. I feel water drip onto my cheek I look up and see Christian crying.

"That's our baby, Ana our baby. Thank you so much baby" He kisses my lips.

That's our baby, our baby. our baby made from our love and passion. "Oh Christian, look at it, it looks like a blip" I giggle.

"Well this little blip has alot more cooking to do and it can't wait to see it's mommy and daddy" Dr Greene removes the probe "I'll go print out a copy of this for you." I sit up and stare at my fiancé.

"Our baby! Christian I have our baby inside me!" I can't stop giggling.

"I know baby, I can't believe how lucky I am!" We're both giggling and laughing kissing and cuddling. I don't even see our parent's walk through the door.

"That's the sound i've missed. Oh Annie, you look amazing" My Dad moves over to my bed he's with me within one stride.

"Oh Daddy mommy!" I am sandwiched between the best parent's a girl could have.

"Harri told us, Christian has finally asked you to marry him" my mom gushes.

"Yes, look isn't it perfect" I show her my ring.

"Oh dear, it's beautiful i'm glad you like it" she winks. Huh?

"Your mom helped me design it" Christian shakes my Dad's hand.

"Grace, Carrick have you seen it!"holding my handout to them

"Well my son has good taste" Carrick laughes hugging me.

"Well about bloody time" Grace slaps Christian on the arm. " he's been carrying this around for months waiting for the right time!" seriously

"Christian is that true?" awww Grey has turned red.

"Urm yes, yes I have. I wanted it to be perfect." I kiss him he is so perfect my baby daddy. Shit the baby, should we tell them?

"Oh all the family is here" Dr Greene states shocked. "Here I will leave this with you Christian" she passes him an envelope and winks. Well we might as well tell them. Christian looks at me and I nod.

"Honey what's Dr Greene doing here?" My mom asks. Well how the hell.

" well ummm baby help..." I laugh, I can see Grace smirk from behind my parents.

"Well Carla, Ray Mom Dad. Ana and I have a second piece of news for you." he looks at me, well shit what am I suppose to do with that.

"Yeah, after Christian purposed to me we found out that we have a little invader." I place my hands on my stomach.

"Oh my god Anastasia Rose!" my mom gushes she comes over and hugs me along with Grace. My dad and Carrick stand still.

"An invader? What Invader Annie!?"

"For got sake Raymond Harry Steele, our baby is pregnant!" my mom slaps my dad over the head. The penny drops.

"I'm going to be a grampa?" he cries pulling me into his chest "Yes daddy, you're not mad are you?"

"Mad no baby girl worried, I mean is it okay?" Christian hands over the picture

"It's perfect!" Carrick is standing still, I think in shock. "Dad are you okay?"

"Okay Christian, how can I be okay? Your throwing your life away!" Carrick storms out. I burst into tears as Christian follows him.

"Shh Annie it's okay, shhhhh. For fuck sake Gracie what was that." My mom asks.

"I have no clue, maybe he's in shock. I mean a baby is a gift, thank you for giving it to us Ana." Grace pulls me to her shoulder. Before she follows the shouting.

Grace POV.

I swear to god Carrick will be sleeping in his office if he knows what's good for him. I walk out of the ward and find my husband and my youngest son being held apart by Jason and Luke.

"Right you two better quit this shouting now! I work in this hospital and I don't want to be known as the Dr with an idot for a husband and a hot head for a son!" I slap Carrick across the back of the head and point my finger at Christian he knows this is his final warning. Ever since childhood all it took at a finger to shut my 3 up. It didn't always work with the messes Christian got himself into but from the age of 15 it has worked a treat. All from the advice of Elena.

"Right, Carry what is this all about our son has just told us he's getting married and becoming a father! What is your problem!"

"Mom his problem is that he's pissed off at me for throwing my life away!" Taylor pulls Christian against his chest. "Ana is my fucking life!"

"You are throwing everything away!" Carrick is being held by Sawyer.

"Look both of you stop. Christian sweetheart Ana needs you, go please." He tries to get of Taylors hold "Jason please take him to Ana!"

"Yes Ma'am" Taylor almost carries Christian through the double doors.

"Gracie..." I snap my finger in Carrick's face

"No, noo Gracie nothing, Christian is madly in love with Ana he can afford to look after the both of them, so what pray tell is he throwing way?"

"His career, Gray house!" he squats on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Carry it will still be there, he can do this but he need's our support." I match his stance

"I know it's just fuck Grace, they are so young" I know he's right but if anyone can do this it's Christian and Ana, they have an undying love.

"They can do this Carry I promise..."

"What's your problem Carrick my Annie not good enough for you?"Ray looks pissed.

"No Ray, I love Ana like a daughter, but don't you think they're to young?"

"Yes I don't but Carrick, what's meant to be is meant to be" Carla adds and I couldn't agree more.


	14. No Place like home

No place like home.

Christian POV.

"For the love that's all that's holy Ana, get in the god damn wheelchair" I have been trying to convince Ana to get into the wheelchair so I can take her home. She puts on her light denim jack over her long white maxi dress. She looks a...mazing!

"I can walk see it's just my arm that's broken" she waves her wrist at me. She's still all black and blue.

"Please baby the sooner you get in this chair the sooner we can go home." Am I really begging her? Finally she stands up grabs her Ipad and sits in the wheelchair.

"Thank you baby, you might want to put you sunglasses on!" I had hoped to get away from the pap's but no since the accident they have been camped outside. All the staff have signed NDA's so it's only our parent's that now about the baby. I push Ana down to the lobby with Taylor is front, Sawyer to the left of us and Murray and Shaw to our right. I made Taylor hire more guy's since fucking Hyde is still out there and Elena gone without a trace, i'm not taking any chances.

"Miss Steele Miss Steele, how are you feeling?"

"Is it true your engaged!"

"What happened to you?"

"I got hit by a car!" Ana yells and I can't help but laugh as I bend down and kiss the top of her head. I help Ana into the car as and we head towards Escala.

"Can you believe those creeps?" Ana laughs "What happened? What did they want me to say? Sky diving accident?" I burst out laughing?

"I was thinking mob hit!" She thumps my chest with her cast

"Ha bloody Ha! Very funny Mr Grey!" I look down to my phone it's a text off Elliott.

 _Dude head's up, Kate and Mia have organised a Welcome Home party for Ana, dad is here!- E_

"Oh perfect!" shit did I say that out loud?

"What's wrong what's the matter?"

"There is um, well Mia and Kate..."

"Have a party set up haven't they? Well at least we can tell them about blip!" she rubs her belly. Ana doesn't look pregnant but fuck her boobs have grown they are massive I buried myself inside them this morning, I could have died a happy man. I smirk

"Well yes and my dad is there." Yes my dad the jackass that is my father, he has tried to apologise to us for the last two days. Sorry flowers, sorry doughnuts even sorry un-alcoholic champagne.

"Well lets hear him out he seems sorry" Oh Ana always forgiving people she is always able to see the god in people. We pull into the underground parking and pull alongside Ana's Saab;

"Welcome home baby" I smile I wish we could go up stairs alone and I could fuck her into the middle of next week. I haven't fucked her since the accident, of course she's given me my daily blowjob and even a handjob or two in the shower. But what I would give to have her sit on my cock riding me hard. Fuck. I adjust myself in my trousers. Nice just about so see my whole family and I have a rock hard cock.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" she flutters her eyelashes.

"As much as i'd love to we'd better get upstairs." Think of Elliott, think of Elliott naked, think of Elliott naked! I shiver ewwwwwwwwwwwww!

Ana POV.

The elevator doors open and everyone jumps up. My mom Dad, Emmy, Harrison,Mia, Elliott, Kate, Ava, Oliver, Grace and Carrick.

SUPRISE! WELCOME HOME!

Remember to act shocked! "Aw wow you guys..." are they buying it are they buying it? Christian bursts out laughing.

"Who told you?" Mia pouts hands on her hips.

"Elliott" Christian and I say in unison.

"Lelliott you freak!" Mia punches her brother!

"Well as your all here, Ana and I have some news..."

"Yeah, Yeah your getting married we all now this..." Harrison mocks.

"Well yes but we have a date." I look at Christian.

"September!" again in unison.

"Aww wow a year lovely!" Kate claps.

"Well no this September." I correct her

"This year are you serious why!"Mia screams

"Fuck sake Mia quit you yabbing." Christian scolds.

"Well it has to be then because I won't be showing that much!" Christian stands behind me with his hands on my belly.

"Showing what do you mean...! HOLY FUCK ME!" Mia screams

"Fuck Mia you've deafened me!" Elliott puts his finger in his ear.

"Oh my your oh my god your pregnant?" Kate run's over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Seriously anyone else's ears ringing? Elliott still has his finger's in his ears

"Oh give it a rest Lelliott!" Grace slaps her son's arm.

"Yes I am it's still way to early but we need to plan the wedding, I want to be married before I'm a mommy." I hug Mia and Kate together that are in the zone of talking way to fast.

"Oh I have to get a move on your dress I have the perfect Idea!" Mia grabs her bag and takes out her sketch pad.

"Urm if... Mom Dad, Grace Carrick, could we urm have the wedding at the sound in the back yard?" I murmur

"Oh my girl!" "Oh course Ana we'd love it!" My mom and Grace dash over to me.

I can't believe i'm getting married and having a baby. I must be dreaming I look down to my belly I haven't even got a bump yet. I wonder if i'll have a bump for the wedding. I can't stop thinking about having a baby boy. That would be amazing a little boy that looks just like his daddy. I can't help but smile.

"Oh Ana you are glowing" Shit it's Carrick.

"Um thank you Carrick, I feel like it." I smile at him, why do I feel like he hates me. Christian moves between me and his dad.

"Dad" he extends his hand to his father.

"Look I know you both must be upset..."

"Up set seriously you are going there right now?" Oh fuck what's going to happen.

"No son I want to say I was shocked it took me by surprise."

"Dad..." I have to step in and save this

"Carrick, look we were both shocked with this. We didn't plan it hell I haven't even finished college. I'm 21 in a few months. But this baby is happening I can't give up something that we created together." Carrick looks straight at us he suddenly throws his arms around us pulling us into a hug.

"I am so proud of both of you I really am, look after each other and love this little miracle you have."

 **Christian POV.**

Well that was a turn up for the books I can't believe how my father turned it around. Now I am sitting here in our living room with my beautiful fiancée pregnant with our baby watching the sun set over Seattle. You can't even tell she was in an accident a week ago well apart from the cuts and bruises on her body and her blinged up cast. Ana is lying with her head on my chest.

"I love you Ana" I kiss her forehead.

"I love you to Christian so much." She's staring at her engagement ring again.

"Are you sure you like it?" I place her ring to my lips "I don't like it I love it baby, it's beautiful."

"awww don't you'll make me cry" she's fanning her eyes, and I chuckle.

"Awww sweetheart I'm sorry. Can I get Gail to get to anything?" I know what she want's but she'll be begging.

"I'm good, I know what I want you to do to me."She licks her lips "Come into the bedroom in 10 minutes." She stands up stumbling a little, she is so cute. What the hell has she got planned? She's got me rock hard already, I keep staring at the clock above the tv. 9...10 wooop show time.

I make my way down the hall way to our bedroom, I can hear her in the closet. "Get naked and lay on the bed" She laughs nervously. Well you don't have to tell me twice.

Ana POV.

Fuck I can't believe i'm doing this. I'm going to control my fiancé but hopefully not make him blow is load before I fuck him.

"Ana?" I hear him enter the room jesus that was a fast ten minutes. I look in the mirror, bending my head down to shake out my curls. I'm wearing a satin navy blue babydoll, jeepers it pushes my boobs up. I attempt to readjust myself. I find my Navy louboutin heels, got I wish I didn't have these bruises cut and my cast.

"Get naked and lay on the bed" I giggle to myself, I peak between the door and the frame and see Christian almost all over with the speed he takes is jeans off. He hasn't shaved off his beard, I find it so sexy. He's lying in the centre of our bed. I walk over to the bed I can see him staring at me.

"Wow baby you look stunning, come here!" He curls up his index finger I crawl up to the bed kicking off my shoes. I kiss my way up his legs, I see his cock twitch. He s a beautiful man with a killer body. I lick my way up to his cock I see the pre cum on the tip I use my thumb to rub it in circles.

"Oh fuck Ana!" his erection is begging to be sucked. "Like what you see Miss Steele?"

I trace my hands over his balls while I start to lick the base of his shaft. I move up to the tip licking my way round. I can tell I have him over a barrel and he loves it. I push is cock deep into my mouth, making it hit the back of my throat.

"Jesus, Ana baby ...I want to...oh fuck I want to feel you."

"Patience Mr Grey Patience." I place his cock between my lips circling the tip, a groan escapes his lips. I start to fuck him with my mouth.

"Oh Ana fuck !" I remove my mouth and make my way up to his lips. "I love you Mr Grey" I plunge him deep through my entrance. I press him hard into the mattress. I sit up and start riding him moving my hips in circular movements. I can tell he's trying to hold back wanting us to come together.

"Oh...fu...An...Ana!" he's mumbling

I can feel myself building the fire is rising. I'm fucking him relentlessly Jesus I feel soo horny. I hear him cry out as his orgasm hits, he thrusts up to sink deeper in me slamming me we're screaming as we both cum ferociously.

"Fuck me Ana are you trying to kill me" he is panting pulling to his chest.

"Sorry baby, i'm just so horny like all the time!" I blush burrowing my face into his chest hair.

"Really well. I'm good with that!" I bet you are Mr Grey, he pulls out of me and I lay on my side of the bed. God I missed this bed."Can you believe in just under 2 months you will be Mrs Ana Grey!"

Oh my Ana Grey, I love the sound of that. "I know but Christian we have alot to do before then?"

"Whatever you want you get Ana I want you to have the best money no object. Now sleep beautiful I love you." I fall asleep in the crook of his arm.

"I love you too."

Christian POV.

I wake up, not from a nightmare but I can hear a noise, shit was it that. I do not want to open my eyes. Ahhh there it is again. I turn around facing away from Ana, opening my eyes I see my phone ringing. Oh fuck it. I pick it up while looking at the alarm clock shit it's 4am. I walk into the bathroom, I sit on the edge of the bath.

"Grey!" I try to sound serious but I do not want to wake Ana.

"Sir there's a situation." I pinch my nose, am I to young for an ulcer

"Taylor what is it?" I don't think I could cope with anything else.

"We've had a flash drive delivered here Sir, Barney has run a scan over it and it's simply a video." A video what the fuck.

"What is the video of Taylor." I can feel a migraine start.

"You need to come to the study Sir." Great just what I need at 4 in the morning

"Fine give me 5" I head back into our bedroom grabbing my pyjama bottoms and gym shirt. Maybe I could get a run in after this "video" pinching my nose yet again I make it into my study.

"Good morning Sir" Sawyer is standing by the door as soon as I enter he leaves. What the hell is this.

"It's the middle of the night Taylor, what the problem." I sit at my desk as Taylor press's play the projector facing the wall comes to life. Jesus it's too early for all lights. As I look up I see a handheld recorded video.

"Taylor what is this..."

"Just wait Sir please." Then I see it , it's a video of Ana, Ana sleeping in our bed. Ana handing in coursework, Ana talking to Sawyer before hugging Mia and Kate also a video of us having sex.

"Taylor what the fuck where did this..." I am fuming I want to punch something and something hard.

"It gets worse." The next scene is inside a car I can see the mile high club through the wind screen. Then the sound is insane the noise of a car speeding up then I see it Ana being flipped upside down, then the camera man running from the scene. I need a drink, it's still night right. I walk over to my wet bar, I pour myself a large brandy knocking back at once. It burns my throat. Who did this Hyde? What?

"Sir this note came with it" Taylor hands me a note inside an evidence bag.

 _See how close I can get! If I can't have her no one will._

"Is this Hyde?" I slam the glass against my desk. I didn't mean it to smash in my hand.

"That's what we think Sir, but we haven't found out where his is or if he is still involved with Mrs Lincoln" are you kidding me this can't be happening.

"Well have we found Mrs Lincoln have you checked all her properties?" I'm guess where ever Elena is Jack will be chained up.

"That's it Sir, there are been no movement of her or on her bank cards, not in over 6 months." 6 months seriously what have my guys been doing standing around with their heads up their asses.

"How did Hyde get in here? How did he get all this footage? Put detail on everyone, fuck the cost also find fuck Elena!" I look up and I see Ana standing by the door. FUCK!

"Christian, what's going on? Why are you guys in here? What happened to your hand?"I look down, fuck I didn't even know I had cut myself.

"I just, well urm Ana I have to tell you something." She flicks the main light on making myself and Taylor squint our eyes.

"Baby your bleeding let me see." She walks to my desk wearing my towelling robe. Opening my hand I can see a piece of glass sticking out of my hand. "Baby this looks bad, maybe we should phone your mom." She looks panics, I pass her my office phone, I don't even remember her dialing the number.

"Morning Grave sorry to wake you, Christian has cut himself, we need you too... Yes okay see you in a little bit. Bye"

"I'm sorry Ana, I really am." She presses her lips against mine.

"Stop saying sorry Christian, your mom told me to leave the cut alone and wait for her now tell me what the hell is going on with this secret meeting?"I look deep into her eyes, if this relationship is going to work, if we're going to be parents I can't lie to her.

"Okay just promise not to panic and listen to me okay." I walk over to the sofa by the window, Ana sits on my lap looking at my hand.

"Okay I promise!" I place my forehead against her chest.

"Right, Taylor has informed me of a threat tonight we've had a video sent to Grey House of us and you, with a note. Taylor" I motion and he passes Ana the note. I can see her study it.

"Her i'm the her aren't I?" She looks sombre no emotion, this isn't Ana.

"Yes we think so Ana, i'm" Taylor touches her shoulder.

"Okay so what's the plan, I can't very well plan a wedding from here can I!"wait she actually wants to listen to me.

"I know baby, i'm doubling your protection and you can do everything you need from either here or Bellvue." I hold on to her "I will not let anyone get to us. I promise we just have to be careful!" as i'm kissing my future wife, I see my mom walk into my study. She looks at my desk then at me, all I do is shrug.

"Christian Grey, what did that glass ever do to you?" She walks towards us and places her bag to the side.

"Well I...um oh fuck it mom it's to early I don't know!" I start to sulk

"Enough swearing Christian Trevelyan Grey it's early enough for you to have a drink so what happened?" I know she's digging.

"We've had a threat tonight, Mom when was the last time you saw Mrs Lincoln?" Being one of my mother's closest friends she should now.

"What has Mrs Lincoln got to do with things?" Oh fuck no I can't go into bdsm not tonight.

"She urm just knows the guy who sent the threat." Well i'm not technically lying. Am I?

"Well she's been in Paris for the last 6 months, I think she was embarrassed about falling in the sound, you heard about that didn't you the night Ana went home sick?" Ana sniggers as I squeeze her waist. We know the true story. I lift Ana off my lap so my mom can look at my hand. This is going to hurt.

"Oh yes I remember." My mom looks at my hand putting her gloves on. She means business.

"This isn't too bad removing the glass will hurt the most." I grip the arm of the sofa.

"And you used to be a submissive" Ana giggles, bitch.

"Yes but that didn't include blood, I hate blood." It's true whips and cane I can manage those blood no chance. My mom removes the glass places paper stitches over the wound then dresses it.

"Well you'll have to get used to it with a baby on the way!" she laughs and Ana joins in, fuck I will be grey by the time the baby arrives.

"Mom I have 8 months to get used to that we have a wedding to plan." Oh the wedding I can't wait to make Ana my wife.


	15. August 1 month til wedding!

Ana POV.

I've officially been on house arrest for the last 4 weeks, I'm officially 8 weeks pregnant. I'm somewhat glad, my sickness is morning noon and night, I can't stop having sex that i'm making Taylor schedule Christian longer lunches so I can make my way over to Grey House before his afternoon meetings. Christian is loving it, my sex drive is crazy, my boobs are bigger. Is still don't have a bump although Christian crosses his heart that he can see one. I'm living in dresses and leggings, all my jeans are getting way to tight. Mia is coming over today with my wedding dress or what she has made so far.

"ANNNNNNNNNA!" great Mia, she is joined by my Mom, Emmy and Kate. What are they doing here.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I look like such a slob wearing a pair of short's, Christians Harvard tshirt and an oversized cardigan.

"Oooooooyou look sooo cute" Kate touches my stomach, i'm not even showing and people touch my stomach.

"Are you ready to see you dress, I also have the bridesmaids dresses they arrived yesterday." Great they're here all day.

"Yes urm let's try your dresses on first." I move to sit on the piano stool in the great room, we choose the bridesmaids dresses the day after the pregnancy announcement, Christian wanted to get me out of the apartment so booked out the whole bridal shop, it was so fun. I chose Emmy for my maid of honour she's wearing a pale mint coloured gown. Kate in a pale blush pink and Mia a dark pink gown I can't wait to see them. As the three of them walk out they look stunning I am speechless, oh these baby hormones.

"Aww honey why are you crying?" My mom hugs me

"Nothing it's just they look all beautiful. I'm okay give me a second" I'm fanning my face.

"Your turn." Mia pulls me into the bedroom. I strip down to my underwear, Mia unzips the bag my hands fly to my mouth.

"Oh shit you don't like it do you?" Is she for real

"Mia it's oh my god it's amazing, oh shit i'm crying again" Mia helps me step into my dress the dress. It's perfect.

"Come on we want to see it." Kate yells.

I make my way to the great room and spin around. "What do you think?"

"Oh beautiful girl, it's truly true amazing, oh Mia it's stunning." I look in the mirror don't recognize myself.

Ping! Fuck the elevator! Christian!

"Christian noooooo fuck offfff!" Emmy is running jumping on Christian

"What the fuck Emmanuelle Beau Steele! Wait! What... What the fuck are , you wearing!" I can hear Christian shout. I can't help but laugh I am going to piss myself.

"Mia toilet please! I laugh

"Fuck off Steele you are not puking in this dress" Mia is shocked

"No I need to pee i'm laughing so much I need to pee!" I'm running to our on suite bathroom

"No let me hold it up for you" we are both laughing I can't breathe. After almost wetting myself Mia takes the gown off me.

"Oh Ana that was so funny!" i'm still laughing zipping up my shorts.

"Let's go see my future husband!" I run the Kitchen Gail is fixing food. My mom and Sister must have headed home. Christian is sitting at the counter talking to Kate.

"Well that was a suprise being attacked by my fiancées sister." Christian is laughing as I perch on his lap and he snuggles is face in my neck.

"Well I couldn't let you see my dress could I?" Christian rubs his hand over my stomach.

"I guess that's true, how are my babies anyway?" Mia makes her way out of the bedroom

"Aww big brother you are soo cute!" Mia kisses Christian's cheek

"Cute seriously Mia that's the best you've got, not favourite brother?" I elbow him in the stomach.

"Ready to go Mia?" Kate heads towards the elevator "Yep I'll take the dress I need to tweek it a little, see you soon honey" Mia waves.

"Take Matthews with you please he's by your car!" Christian shouts.

"OOOOOK!"

Finally were alone, sitting at the counter eating Gails all famous Mac n Cheese.

"So are you sure your okay, you look peaky baby" I'm placing my last fork full in my mouth.

"Well blip is like his daddy, making me eat all the time." We laugh "But he's also making me sick very sick!" uh oh did I say something

"Boy? Have you found out?" oh shit no no no

"Baby i'm just saying it, I have a feeling it's a little boy though. I'd love a little mini Christian" his smile is so wide.

"Awwwwww thank you baby, I sorted out the men's tux's today also the invitations left the printers they will arrive to our guests tomorrow!" wow this is really happening.

12 weeks and counting.

Christian POV.

I have been up, workout with Sawyer and Taylor for an hour, showered, gotten dressed and had breakfast. I'm now reading my new addiction, "What to expect when your excepting" I'm fascinated. Blip is the size of a lime, has fingers it can even move his mouth. Ana how ever has changed 8 times, thrown up 6 and is now throwing items of clothing out of her closet one by one.

"mother fucker!" oh the sweet mouth that is my future wife. She looks so cute with her little bump, I can't believe I love her more than I do.

"Baby what's wrong?" I hate asking as the last time I got in her way she threw her flip flop at me.

"I can't find anything to wear!" She serious she has a shit load of clothes and she refused for me to take her maternity dress shopping. She's sitting cross legged with her hand's on her belly, awwww she looks like a little budda. Fuck I am not telling her that, okay i'm a big CEO I can manage my fiancée, I can fuck where's Taylor!

"What about this..." Before I can even say maxi dress.

"Fuck and off that's all i'm wearing these days, maxi dresses or leggings ahhhhhhhhhh fuck!"I kneel down next to her, cupping her face in my hands.

"Baby do you want to go shopping after dinner with my parents? Hey what's in there?" I pull a Jo Jo Mama Babe bag from besides us.

"Oh no please Kate, gave me some of here maternity clothes I did have the heart to tell her there not my style." I pull out a tight blood red maternity lycra dress, fuck this is very Mistress of the dark.

"I see what you mean." I laugh only to get punched in the groin. Wow what about this, I pullout a light polka dot blue dress.

"Ana, try this on seriously!" I pull her to her feet and I hand her the dress. I watch as she stretches her arms up and slips the dress on, just what I thought perfect. "Baby you looks stunning" she twirls around

"You really think?" is she kidding.

"Yes you look stunning." I move my hand to her bump "Please blip tell your mother she looks lovely." She giggles, I love that sound. "Now come on we're going to be late, we have to get going. Kate and Elliott wants to talk to us about our rehearsal dinner." I'm so glad we talked them out of organising as bachelor and bachelorette party, we're having a private family dinner the night before the wedding instead.

We head down to the garage I head straight to the Spyder, god I love this car.

"We're taking the R8?" Ana looks in astonishment, ever since we would out about Blip we've been using the SUV's and we've always had our CPO's with us.

"It's such a lovely day, we're not going far; so I thought we'd take her out for a spin" Jeez why am I so excited to be driving my car, since putting the security in place I've had to abide by Taylor's rules too, but today I gave him and Gail the day off. I'm better at talking Sawyer and the new guy Matthew's into letting me do what I want, I am the BOSS!

I put the car into drive and speed out of the lot. Fuck I love this car! I can see Ana hold on to the seatbelt laughing.

"Boys and their toys!" she shouts over the roar of the engine. I look behind and can see I've lost the CPO team. Fuck. I slow down and allow them to catch up, we speed out of the city into the beautiful countryside. I look over to Ana she looks beautiful rubbing her bump while staring out of the window.

"Christian, do you want a boy or a girl?" shit a girl, i'll be in jail by the time im 30 if I have a girl. Don't get my wrong I don't mind what we have it's just our security will be quadrupled if we have a girl. I place my hand on top of hers on our bump.

"I don't mind baby I just want it healthy..." look at Ana

"Pull over i'm going to be sick!" I pull onto the verge and before I unbuckle my belt, the door is open and Ana's breakfast is on the highway. I pull her hair back and pass her my handkerchief.

"Thank's baby, god i've had enough of this, heartburn, constant peeing I can cope with, being sick I hate it." She leans back in the car, I feel so sorry for her. She's been sick so much today more than usual, I want to get to Bellvue and have my mom look my babies over.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, are you ready to go, I want my Mom to look you over." As she nods and closes the door I put my foot down we're about 2 miles from Bellvue and I don't want her to throw up again. We pull up the driveway and I park next to Harrison's car, he must have just arrived to. Before I can stop Ana opens the door and is dry heaving.

"Fuck Ana what's the matter?" Harrison picks his sister up and looks at her.

"I feel like crap, I can't stop feeling sick!" I help get Ana out of the car and up the steps.

"MOM!" I yell as we walk Ana into the sunroom, to lay on the day bed.

"Whats the...Oh Ana sweet heart what's the matter?" my Mom wipes her hands on her apron.

"She's been sick all day, and now there is nothing to come up" running my hand's through my hair while explaining Ana's symptoms.

"Hmmmm Ana sweetie have you had any pain?" Pain serious why didn't I ask that.

"Not pain but really bad cramps, like all day" What the hell why didn't she tell me. I am preying that everything will be okay.

"Urm Ana I want to check you over, come lets take you to the guest bedroom for some privacy." Just as my mother helps Ana up I see something at shouldn't be there. Its red! Fuck!

"Urm Mom, Ana's is urm..."fuck please no, not Blip not Blip "Bleeding!" Ana faints straight into Harrison's arm. No, No No Not again please not again.

"Christian help Harri, get her to the car, I'll phone Dr Greene to expect us..."

"Expect us, expect us where?" I'm screaming.

"The hospital I think she's miscarrying." I sink to my knees "Christian Ana needs you come please." I feel like i'm floating above my body i'm totally out of it, I can't believe this is happening, the scan, we had a scan 4 days ago, I heard the blip, it was fine, we were happy. Before I know it we're at the hospital. I pick Ana up who's been on my lap the entire journey, Harrison was driving and my Mom in the front.

"Mr Grey, Dr Trevelyan! Let's get Ana seen to!" Dr Greene was waiting with a gurney, I am running after them as we're being taking up to the maternity ward. We've lost the baby, did the accident kill our baby? I am pacing back and forth while my mom talks to Dr Greene.

"She's going to be okay Chris I promise!" Harrison is hugging me why is he hugging me?

"Christian come in here please." I can't read my Mom's face shit have we lost the baby? Ana is lying on the bed in a gown, she's been cleaned up and strapped to a monitor. Then I hear it. _Thump thump thump thump._ Is that Ana's heartbeat? I look at Ana's face it's a mixture of happy and sad.

"Oh baby you scared me!" I cradle her in my arms. I was so worried I thought i'd lost her again.

"Christian, Ana did miscarry..." oh my god my world is spinning I need to throw up, I clench my teeth and shut my eyes. Fucking Hyde!

"Christian please listen..." Ana is shaking my sleeve, listen, listen to what this morning I was a father now i'm not.

"Christian, Ana had a miscarriage, of one of the babies. It must have happened in the accident and only now working it's way out of her body." Wait what one of the babies.

"What do you mean one of?" I look at Ana.

"We would have had twins, we still have blip listen" I hear the thumping again, oh thank god. Thank you thank you thank you!

"We have to keep a close eye on the baby but everything seems fine, the blood is normal when you lose a baby, little Grey is fine see i'll do a scan" Dr Greene, squeezes the gel on Ana's bump and like a miracle staring straight at us. "See it's waving telling us it's all safe and sound"

Tears are flowing down my cheeks, they're fine our baby is fine.


	16. A week to the wedding (a little lemon)

Christian POV

I've been at Grey house since 7am, I have so many meetings to attend before handing everything over to Ros. The wedding is in one week today, Ana has flourished baby blip is growing we're having a scan every week to make sure everything is on track.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele is here for you" I look at my watch shit it's 2pm I was suppose to meet Ana for lunch across the road. She walks in wearing black leggings, a pair of fuck me heels and what looks like one of my dress shirts. Fuck me she is hot.

"Remember me Mr Grey?" she slowly makes her way over to me hand's on here bump.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Time just got away from me, forgive me" I stand up, pulling her towards me. I run my hands down her cheek and she passionately kisses me, I part my lips allowing her more control. She pushes me back into my chair.

"I forgive you handsome, I just want to help you relax." I press the intercom.

"Andrea, hold all my calls, no visitors." Ana unbuckles my belts and pulls the zip down on my jeans.

"Sit back and relax" she pulls my cock free "Always so ready Mr Grey" she slips the tip of my cock into her mouth, licking the tip. She is driving me crazy. She digs her nails into my thighs as she pushes my cock deeper down her throat. God I love her no gag relaxes.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he pulls up and licks the tip "you taste soo good baby" she starts fucking me with her mouth deeper and deeper until i'm hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck..Annnnnaaaaa! Fuck me baby i'm going to come." I tighten my grasp on my chair, again she pulls out fuck this is torture. I groan as she twirls her lips around the tip, before taking me into her mouth again. I rock my hips as she takes he further and further down her throat.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa! I empty myself into her mouth and she continues to swallow. Pulling me out of her mouth she uses her thumb to wipe a stay stream of cum from the corner of her mouth.

"Yum! Thanks for the protein shakes" she laughs, I help her off her knees and swap places so she is sitting on my desk.

"What was that for?" I pull away from a kiss, I can taste myself on her tongue.

"That is for waking me up by going down on me and the mind blowing orgasm this morning" that's right I didn't want to wake her fuck to fuck but I just had to taste her sweet juices this morning.

"Oh that was nothing, just my morning Ana juice" I chuckle

"That is sick Grey, your such a perv" she slaps my chest.

"But you just called me your protein shake and i'm your perv remember. In a weeks time" I look at my watch "I will be standing at the bottom of the aisle waiting for you." I kiss her again.

My cock twitches outside my jeans. "round 2 Miss Steele?" I peel her leggings and panties down pulling off her fuck me heels. I lean her back onto my desk and trace her folds with my tongue. I stand up and open her legs, pushing myself to her entrance I can feel her quiver.

"Fuck me Christian" she moans as I plunge myself deep into her. I move slowly is circular movements. Savouring the feel of her tight walls, I place her legs above my head and start my assail. She is tight and warm, she feels amazing. She outlines her bump as her hand travels to her clit, she starts rubbing it vigorously. This is such a turn on, she is moaning my name over and over.

"Hard Christian, faster" I increase the speed and plough harder into her tense walls. All my paper work files off my desk, the paperweights roll on to the floor, it's is the perks of being your own boss. I am moving in and out with a steady speed and motion. I can feel her walls tighten as she starts her orgasm, she matches me movement for movement. Watching her touch herself is one of the sexiest things on the planet.

"Are you rea...ady baby. Come. For. Me. Ana! " we both climb our orgasms together. I collapse on my desk making sure I miss the bump.

"WOW, I mean Wow, your amazing baby!" Ana kisses my cheek.

"I can't wait to marry you Mrs Grey" I hold her as we lay on my desk.


	17. Rehearsal Dinner

Ana POV.

I have been sitting in this char for the last 3 hours, after I check my watch. Tonight is our rehearsal dinner. I'm getting married tomorrow! Franco is doing god knows what to my hair, I haven't seen Christian at all today. I'm in my parent's house and Christian is at his, helping with the finshing touches to our wedding. I feel amazing, i've reached 15 weeks I can't believe it, i've even started feeling little flutter's it feels like little butterflies in my belly. Christian was adamant that he felt the baby kick last night but I know he's just playing, he can't wait to feel it. I hope he's with me when I feel the first kick.

"fantastic Ana, you are beautiful! Maybe I should get pregnant and have skin like your" I flush, everyone keeps commenting on my bump and my skin and my glow. For the last month I have felt perfect. Even my wrist feels better since having the cast off.

"Come on Miss Ana! Time for the dress." Oh my rehearsal dress Christian helped me pick it up when we went maternity wear shopping. It's a long white dress that is covered in lace it just hugs my bump, I feel incredible in it.

"Are we ready?" Christian walks in and gawks straight at me "Oh baby you look dazzling absolutely breath taking" he trails his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I could eat him up he looks delectable with a dark grey suit with no tie.

Christian POV.

"Listen Taylor, double the security I mean this no one is to get in but family." I can't believe this we've had another threat from who I think is Hyde, the threat, god I can't even repeat it. He threaten my soon to be wife and unborn child this isn't happening. We have 60 people coming heat tomorrow all family and close friends. We're off the to my dad's boat the son's and daughter tonight for our rehearsal dinner.

I walk through the garden between my parents and Ana's parents house. Ana is going to love it, it's just what she described.

I can see Harrison playing with Ava and Oliver on the porch "Hey you three!" I call. Ava looks like a doll her blonde curls framing her perfect face. Oliver on the other hand is my brother's double, I head into the house.

"Seriously dude your going in there it's like a beauty salon all perfume and hairspray" Harrison warns.

"I'll take my chances!" I take the stairs 2 at a time until I run into Mia and Emmy "Hey girl's where's bride?" I get eye daggers thrown at me uh oh

"Well what do you think?" Mia spins around ooooo I get it

"You both look beautiful the perfect bridesmaids." That should do it.

"Thank you Ana, Kate and my Mom are getting ready" I walk past and knock the door, Kate opens it

"Just wait until you see her" she whispers. She moves out of the way and I see Carla helping Ana into her shoes and Franco spraying hairspray. Is that safe with the baby, never mind I look at Ana and he's perfect like an angel.

"There you are baby girl all done" Carla stands up and fan's Ana's dress. "Well what do you think?"Ana turns to me

"Oh baby you look dazzling absolutely breath taking" i'm not lying I could just stay up here alone and ditch the party.

"Shall we go then?" Ray claps his hands together and we make our way to the dock. The boat looks stunning, i'm gripping Ana's hand as I help her onto the boat. I look to the left and see a second boat, hmm Ray must have ordered a new one hmmm. I hear cheers and clapping, Ana is beaming and giggling, we're so happy. All our guests are sat on tables on the deck, little fairy lights dotted around. We take our seats next to Elliot, Kate, Ava, Oliver, Mia, Ethan and Emmy.

"Wow pixie you look stunning, how you feeling!" Elliott rubs Ana's bump, he's right I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

Ana POV.

Yes Christian's wedding present it here, I've bought him a catamaran, I remember when we we're young Christian taking me out on a boat for the whole day. We got in so much trouble when we got back, but he was made to sail. We all got enrolled in sailing school, Mia was the first to drop out then Elliott then me. Harrison and Christian love the water, it seems like a perfect present for him, hopefully we get to spend tomorrow night on her. Harrison sorted everything, ordered it customised it knew exactly what Christian would want. We also named her The Grace.

"I hope you like her" Harrison whispers in my ear, I nod and smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention. As you all know i'm Elliott Grey Christian's older brother and as bestman it is my duty to organise a bachelor party. But don't worry Ana the strippers have been ordered for later" Oh he better be joking. I look at Christian he looks stunned.

"Any way this beautiful couple to the right of me have been destined to be together. Since Ana's first word was 'wistian' to how protective Christian has always been, even asking her to be her date to the prom. They are made for each other. Good luck tomorrow guys, its going to be a cracker of a day. To Christian and Ana! "everyone claps, I can't get past the idea of strippers, he's dead if he has. Before long Christian stands up. "Thank you, Thank you everyone, not only for coming but for support myself and Ana all our lives, It means so much to us, we have gifts for each of you but I thought i'd start with my bride and mother of my baby, Ana; Ana you are the stars in my sky, the air in my lungs and the love in my once cold and stone heart. You changed me for the better and I love you" I look over and there isn't a dry eye on the boat.

"It took our mother's almost becoming bankrupt while buying all the mistletoe in the area to get me to realise that I needed us to be together. This is for you" he hands me a box, I open it and there is a key inside along with a photograph of the most beautiful cabin is aspen not too far from my parents one.

"This is our new family cabin, it is yours, it is also where we are going for our honeymoon. I love you Ana!" I am in shock we have our own cabin, I love Aspen! I burst into tears

"Thank you so much baby, I blame the baby" I'm really sobbing while Christian holds me tight. After I cool down we go around giving everyone their gifts.

For Mia – An apartment and two tickets Paris France for Fashion week, (i'm guess she'll take Franco)

For Kate and Elliot- A cabin next to ours in Aspen, the same for Harrison.

For Emmy, an apartment at UCLA instead of a dorm.

For Ava and Oliver- a life long membership and ticket to Disney World LA.

For our parents- A double condor in Georgia to escape the Seattle winters.

Everyone couldn't believe their gifts they were all in awe. "Okay my turn, Christian my love, my life my future, I was trying to think of a gift for you someone who has everything..."

"Aww baby, you and the baby are enough" he interrupts.

"ssshhhh wait, so if you'd care to follow me." I hold my hand out to him and everyone follows us to the shore. "Keep your eyes closed we're almost there" im trying to guide him without falling, until we're standing outside The Grace.

"Surprise!" I yell Christian's eyes shoot open, he looks at the boat then at me then the boat.

"Fuck off!" Christian rubs his hands over his face

"Christian!" Grace scolds

"Sorry Mom but this? This is mine?" He looks again

"Yep!" I pop the 'p' "Do you like it?" I place my arm around his waist.

"Are you serious this is my god, Ana this is wow!" Well Mr CEO lost for words.

"Lost for words little brother, give your future wife a kiss say thank you, then it's time to say good night" Elliott chuckles, fuck I forgot about sleeping apart.

"Okay, okay! Ana you are Amazing! This, this is more than enough for me!" he places his hands on my bump. "But my new boat is wow, I love it, I really do. I can't wait to go on it? Can I stay on it tonight?" I can't help but laugh while he kisses me

"Yes you can, Harri and Lelliott, stocked it full of food and drink for your bachelor party." I give him a passionate kiss while being dragged away by my bridesmaids.

Christian POV.

"Baby, if you don't want me to get a hard on in front of our family we'd better stop" Ana is kissing me while rubbing her hands against my crotch.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Aww she looks cute when she pouts, Elliott is walking towards me with cigars.

"Yeah pixie I don't want my niece or nephew inhaling any of this!" Elliott jokes I pull Ana in. one more time and use a lot more tongue than I usually use in public. Harri and Elliott wolf whistle

"Oh fuck off!" I'm so glad my parents have done back to the house. "Call me before you go to sleep please? "

"Oh fuck me Christian just say goodnight and you'll see her tomorrow." Elliott is dragging me

"Come on there's shots!" Harrison hollers holding up 2 bottles. Oh fuck me i'm going to get wasted, I hate my brother.

Ana POV.

Oh I hope to god there not going to get him wasted. We're having a pyjama party in my parents house, i'm lucky I have a California king bed. Kate, Emmy, Mia and myself are all in one bed watching Mama Mia, eating icecream, pop corn and virgin cocktails Gail prepared.

"Oh crap check this out" Kate is looking out of my window, which happens to over look the dock and Christians new boat. We all run to the window and see Harrison and Elliott chasing Christian over the lawn. Oh shit.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mia snorts I know exactly what he's doing, what he used to do when we were kids, climbing up the tree outside my window. I look down and he's trying to climb up the tree but he keeps falling. This is just to funny, I need to pee! I run to the bathroom laughing.

"Christian get your mother fucking ass back to the mother fucking boat!" I hear Elliott screaming trying not to laugh. I can hear the girls laughing.

"BUH, I need to see her I want to kiss my baby goodnight!"Aww he's right he forgot to kiss my bump. I walk over the window and see he's almost at my window.

"Christian if you fall, your going kill me, please get your ass down here!" Harrison is laughing so much he's on the floor.

"I want to see Ana, Emmy get your sister!" he's trying to get in the window. Oh fuck he's drunk its so funny.

"You can see her but you stay out there, not in here." I move to the window.

"Ana, you wifey! Fuck is that what your wearing...! oh he's so drunk, he looks at my satin nightgown Mia designed with Mrs Grey on the back but with the bump it's really short.

"Yes she is, she wasn't excepting anyone at her window!" Kate folds her arms. I lean out the window

"What do you want baby? " I ask and I can tell he's looking at my very large cleavage.

"To fuck you tits for a start!" He tries to grope me

"Oh my god Christian you are such a pervert!" Mia covers Emmy's ears. I just laugh. His shirt is untucked and all grubby, his eyes are all red and his hair even more fucked. He leans over and I give him a kiss, he smells like smoke and alcohol.

"Can you just give me a little blow job!" he asks whispering the last part. Oh fuck.

"Christian get your ass down here and stop trying to get your wife to suck you off up a tree! Get down!" Elliott is laughing "I'm going to have to come up there and get you aren't I" I can see this isn't going to end well.

"let me kiss the blip good night!" He leans over and before I know it he's fallen out of the tree oh fuck we look down and he's landed on top of Elliott. I pray their okay.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! " Oh shit it's his mother. We look down and Elliott is pushing Christian off him.

Christian POV.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey !" oh shit did I just fall out a tree oww something is sticking in my back. I can see Harrison pissing himself laughing and my mother marching towards us Taylor in tow. Where the fuck is Elliott?

"Dude get you drank ass off me!" Elliott is underneath me how the hell did that happen?

"You 3 get your butts inside this house now!" my mother is pissed, I try and stand but I keep falling over, I look up and wave to Ana and she blows me a kiss, that is the last thing I remember.


	18. The Wedding reupload

Christian POV.

Oh fuck i'm hurting. What the hell happened last night? I try and open my eyes and the light hurts my eyes. Where the fuck am I the boat? I can feel a bed and I can hear snoring. I open my eyes and Elliott is lying butt naked next to me on the bed. Oh hell no! I punch him hard in the back.

"Kate fuck off!" Elliott mutters

"I'm not Kate!" I sit up and I realise i'm in my childhood room. Elliot turns over when Harrison opens the door.

"Good morning sun shines!" how is he even up I feel dead.

"Fuck off Harrison!" we say in unison. What the hell happened Jesus I look at my hands and their all cut up and muddy.

"How you feeling peter pan?" Harrison better fuck off before I punch him, then I remember.

"Dude you fell out of a fucking tree last night after you whipped your cock out to tittie fuck Ana!" Elliot is pissing himself. Oh shit he's right fuck me I want to die. I pull to pillow from under Elliott's head and I cover my face. I'm going to kill them! Fucking Elliott and Harrison a pair of jackasses.

"Good morning boys, you mother wants you down stairs asap breakfast is ready!"oh fuck it's my dad, god my mouth feels like ive been chewing sand. Oh god food! I don't even know how I manage it but I get to the bathroom with seconds to spare.

"Elliott you motherfucker! What did we drink! Elliott!" where is he, if he's fallen asleep.

"He's gone to his bathroom to puke, we drank, alot of scotch, vodka, tequila and urm oh yeah gin!" Harrison is drinking a shake. How the fuck is he okay?

"How I mean your not hung over?" He laughs.

"Yeah well I didn't drink as much as you to dickheads, challenging each other who could drink the most!" oh fuck I hate our competitiveness .

I make my way down the stairs wearing my jogging bottoms and a vest. I walk past the hall mirror and I see the cut and bruise on my arm. Fuck ow! Jesus.

"You think that's bad" oh fuck Elliott is limping down the stairs I really want to laugh.

"what happened Lelliott?" I ask walking in to the kitchen.

"His stupid drunk little brother, fell out of a tree and landed on him spraining his ankle" oh shit I did that. I can't help but laugh. "Christian it is not funny you could have killed yourself if your brother hadn't been there." It's true my big headed brother saved my life.

"Thank you!" I punch him.

"Don't mention it!" he punches me back.

"Come on you to time for a run, get everything out of your system!" I grunt but I know it's the truth.

Ana's POV.

I am sitting in front of my dressing table, looking at all the photos that i've collected over the years. Me and Harrison holding Emmy. Me and Christian and Elliott. Prom, and my favourite one me and Christian the day he past his driving test in the dad's convertible. I know i'm doing the right thing.

"Earth to Ana, your hair and make is done go and relax bella!" Franco has been working all morning let alone being a guest this afternoon. In less than an hour I will be walking down the aisle.

My mom and Mia are helping me in my dress while Emmy is holding my flowers and Kate is trying to keep Ava from throwing her hair band.

"Can I have all the brides maids please?" the photographer calls. Time for the photos! There is a knock on the door.

"Knock Knock! Delivery for the bride!" It's Elliott, he's dressed in his suit looking very handsome, he is carrying a red box.

"Oh Ana you make a beautiful bride the most perfect one i've ever..." shit Kate is behind him and I bite my lip.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" I nod and he turns about "Baby you, urm your always the most beautiful. Urm I better get going!" he rushes out of the room

"I love making him sweat!" Kate laughs "Open it I want to see!" I open the box and a note falls out.

 _My dearest Ana,_

 _Today is our wedding day, not only are you giving me the gift of your love but our beautiful baby. Thank you for being in my life and loving me every single day. I once told you that I didn't know how to love. You showed me the way and the love I feel for you blooms every second._

 _I hope you like this neck lace. I told you that the would keep getting bigger!_

 _All my love you Husband_

 _Christian xxxxxxx_

Oh my god the necklace is amazing, how did he know it would match?

"Oh he chose that one! I thought he would" Mia gushes" I went with him to choose the colour and theme, he did the rest" Kate pulls my hair up as Mia clips the necklace on. I look in the mirror and I don't recognise myself, I can't believe this is really happening. Come on blip time to see your daddy. I rub my belly as my mom and dad help me down the stairs and my bridesmaids follow.

Christian POV

Everyone is seated in the marquee, Elliott, Harrison and myself make our way to the front. Elliott is still limping the little girl. I can't stop jumping up and down im so excited!

"Jeez cool your jets Chris! You on speed or something?" Harrison laughs, him and Elliott are my bestmen. Taylor is working on security out the front, all the guests have arrived even some not invited. I would have bet a million that Elena would have turned up for the wedding, but nope nothing so far. Not that I care. Elliott punches me in the arm.

"Dude I can't for you to see Ana she looks amazing!" Fuck I forgot he's seen here. I look at my watch how much longer. Shit the music is starting. First in walks my Dad with Carla on one arm and my mom on the other. They each give me a kiss and a hug and sit at the front. Next walks Mia and Kate.

"Dude check out my wife fuck me!" Elliott whispers. I glare at him, fuck i'm so nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stand for the bride." The Rev Morgan declares.

I look over the small crowd, my parents, Ana's, Ros and Gwen. God this is really happening. My heart is beating out of my chest.

The music starts _A thousand years._ I smile as I see Ava and Oliver carrying a sign saying "Here comes the love of your life!" that is too cute I bring my hands up to my face. Looking past my niece and nephew, I see her my Ana. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes holding her fathers arm and resting her flowers on her bump.

"Dude she looks gorgeous," Elliott smiles to me. Tell me about it. I walk down to meet her, I hold out my hand and Ray places hers in mine.

"You take care of my baby girl Christian and my grand baby!" Ray looks at me

"I promise Ray, I will lay my life down for my two angels" I look at Ana "Hey beautiful, hey blip" I touch her bump. These are my world.

"I love you" she presses her head against mine

"I love you too!"

"Please be seated, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan Grey. Marriage according to the law of this country is the union of one man with one woman, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others. In order for the marriage to be legal you are each required to declare that you are free lawfully to marry each other. If there is anyone here present who knows of any reason these two people may not be joined together in holy matrimony please speak now?"

I can't believe I actually held my breath until Ana laughed.

"Well that's good sign" Morgan's laughed. Prick!

"Okay I ask now for Mia Grey to read the first poem." Mia stands between us

 _"Today is a day you will always remember The greatest in anyone's life You'll start off the day just two people in love And end it as Husband and Wife It's a brand new beginning the start of a journey With moments to cherish and treasure And although there'll be times when you both disagree These will surely be outweighed by pleasure You'll have heard many words of advice in the past When the secrets of marriage were spoken But you know that the answers lie hidden inside Where the bond of true love lies unbroken So live happy forever as lovers and friends It's the dawn of a new life for you As you stand there together with love in your eyes From the moment you whisper 'I do' And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real May success find it's way to your hearts Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys But today is the day it all starts"_

Ana wipes a tear from her eye "I love you two so much" Mia pulls us into a hug. "We love you too"

We stand up again as Mia takes her seat, I wipe a tear from my eye.

"In the presence of your family and friends do you promise to love and care for one another, to share the difficult times as well as the happy times and will you stay together as a couple for your entire lives?" we repeat "We will"

"No Christian and Ana have vows they have wrote for each other. " Elliot hands me my vows I wrote before getting drunk last night.

 _"_ _"I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you, I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live"_

Elliott hands me Ana's ring and I slip it on to her finger, I bring it to my lips and I kiss it. I look at Ana and she has here memorised. Great I feel like a tit.

 _" Christian, I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live"_

Fuck this is way too much I hold my hand out to Ana as she slips my ring on and places it on the bump. I pull her close, I am dying to smell her hair and kiss her lips.

"Christian and Ana you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Thank fuck, I punch the air as I sink my lips onto my wife's, Shit I have a wife!

The reception 

Christian POV

"Well Mrs Grey, how you feeling?" I ask her as we're waiting outside the marquee for everyone to be seated.

"I'm soo happy Christian!" I plant a kiss on her lips.

"Right blip, no drinking and you're not staying up late. I have business with your mommy later!" I kiss our baby bump. Her dress is amazing it highlights her bump perfectly.

"Oh Christian you're a perv!" she's going there

"Well that makes you Mrs Perv!" she elbows me in the side. I hold her close and take a mental photograph in my mind. I am married to the love of my life, she is mine she is Mrs Christian Grey.

Elliot voice comes over the microphone.

"Is this on.. good right! Please be up standing for the new Mr and Mrs Grey!" we walk in to the marquee to wolf whistles, clapping and cheering. I lead Ana through the many tables to our seats. Our chairs are covered in balloons and condom. I laugh to myself.

"Well we all know we don't need them!" I gaze at Ana and burst out laughing at her statement.

"Yeah well you two never to anything by the book!" Harrison snorts and slugs on his beer.

Grace POV.

"May I introduce Mr and Mrs Grey and their first dance" the DJ calls as Christian extends his arm as he spins Ana and recoils it bringing her back to his chest. Oh she places her hand over his heart, even before the dance i'm crying. I hear the fabulous voice of Cyndi Lauper

 _"At last my love has come along my lonely days over and life is like a song!"_

I am so happy for my youngest son, this song is so fitting. He is no longer lonely. He leads Ana around the floor with grace, I'm so glad I taught him how to dance at a young age.

 _"I found a dream that I could speak to a dream that I could call my own"_

Christian POV.

I'm moving around the dance floor with my wife in my arms. I feel our precious baby between us.

 _"I found a thrill to press my cheek to a thrill that I have never known"_

My life is complete, I have never felt this happy, I never thought i'd deserve to be happy. Ana's smile is more than enough to get through the day that and being able to make love to her. I am one lucky son of a bitch!

Ana POV.

After dancing with one Christian who might as well be on to the professionals from Dancing with the Stars. My feet are killing me, I have been paraded around so many people I can't remember their names, i'm even starting to think about getting a tshirt made "Hand's off the bump!" everyone I meet has to touch blip, like im a lucky Buddha or something.

"Oh Anastasia you look breath taking!" Oh I didn't know you we're expecting! No wonder the shift wedding!" who the fuck is this bitch? I squeeze Christian's hand. He looks pissed.

"Hello Margret! Ana this is Margret Lincoln a dear, dear friend of the family. Margret this is Ana Grey!" Hang on a blinking second Lincoln, Elena! Fuck. She's the same hight as Elena with her dark hair slicked back in a bun. Sister? I hold my hand out to shake her hand. She looks at me that i'm contagious or something.

"I'm sorry dear I don't shake hands!" strange that's very much like. Oh fuck me!

"Well, we better get going we have to cut the cake and you know busy busy busy!" Christian acts all coy and hurried

"Who was that?" I whisper .

"Elena's ex sister in law. They used to live in your house when my grandparents lived here. " well that explains things.

I hear Emmy on the microphone, when we take our seats." She looks so grown up and hell sexy, well she is 18 years old.

"Good Evening, I'm Emmy Steele. Ana's little pain in the butt sister. I lost at rock paper scissors to Elliott which means I get to go first. Thanks Lelliott. Well like I said I am her younger sister and her Maid of Honour. I want to start off by saying that every once in a while… two people meet, and you know it's meant to be. You know instantly that the stars have aligned, and their paths would bring them together regardless what the world may throw their way. This was the way when Christian met Ana, creepy as I may sound he was 4 and she was 18 months. Ana's first word wasn't mom or dad or even Harri but wistian! I believe that was the day she stole his heart.

Growing up I have only ever had 2 best friends and sad as it might sound it was Ana and Harrison. We laugh together we cry together we also love to talk about boys or in Ana's case Christian. Ana you are the best friend and big sister a girl could ever dream of. Your also giving our family a gift of a new baby. God bless the condom breaking. " I am in floods of tears when my mother snaps at Emmy

"Sorry mom Harri and Elliott told me to say it" the marquee laughs.

"Seriously Christian what you have done to Ana bringing her self esteem and courage, we can't thank you enough. To Mr and Mrs Grey and my future Niece or Nephew, now if everyone can raise a glass now and join me in congratulating the very beautiful bride and handsome groom on the day we have all been waiting soooo long for!" I wipe my tears when Emmy hands the mic to Elliott this should be fun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if there's anybody here this afternoon who's feeling nervous, apprehensive and queasy that doesn't include morning sickness it's the thought of what lies ahead it's Ana!

For those of you who hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me I'm Elliott Grey, Christian's older brother, and as he took the piss out of me during his speech at my wedding it's time for a pay back. i'm not going to comment of the length it takes for you to make love being compared to the length of this speech. Because this will be the first time ever that I've been able to speak for five minutes in Christian's presence without being interrupted." Christian rolls his eye and beings to open his mouth as I place my hand over it. The guests go wild laughing Christian shrugs and beings laughing along.

"I am supposed to use this opportunity to recall embarrassing moments to ridicule Christian but there are too many, so I will recall the events of last night and the reason I limped down the aisle." Elliott goes ahead recalling the events of last night and Christian chuckles

"Fuck I don't remember this at all" he murmurs to me. "Elliott your such fucking liar!" he interrupts Elliott.

"Dude I have 1 minute left ! Okay down to the serious business. Many people have ridiculed Ana and Christian with rumours of getting married because of the pregnancy, she's a gold digger blah blah blah! That's already been done sorry Katy! Christian and Ana have been soul mates even before they knew it themselves they were born to love each other. They are an extension of the same soul. Yes he has money but not even that would help putting up with him! Although this he is the best friend and man could ever ask for and Ana you have and always will be my sister. You have brought happiness back to our family and thawed a Christian's heart of ice. Thank you Annie! Raise your glasses for the last time to Ana for taking Christian off our hands and for putting up with him!" I burst into laughter that I have to excuse myself to use the bathroom.

I walk out of the house back down the path, patting my belly I feel flutters again "Your right blip I could do with some cake." As I continue down the steps I see in the corner of my eye Margret in a heated discussion with a very tall gentlemen I can only make out a few words. "Your my guest and not here!" ooooo a booty call I laugh as Sawyer moves to my side.

"Congratulations Mrs Grey!" he smiles and leads me to Christian and the cake. Ooo i've been dying for this all night and I think blip has to; it defiantly takes after it's daddy.

"Mr Grey you smash this cake into my face I will not be happy!" I glare at him as we stand together and cut the cake everyone cheers as we exchange bites. Christian doesn't smash it into my face but he swipes his finger in the icing and onto my nose then proceeds to lick it off.

"Okay Mrs Grey please head to the floor for the bouquet toss!" I will be dead if Mia or Emmy catches it. I head to the stage and face away from the crowd, I close my eyes but burst out laughing when Beyonce all the single ladies play. I hurl my flowers into the air and turn to see a huge crowd of women fighting over my poor flowers. It turns out that Gwen, Christian's COO catches them.

I turn and Christian standing next to me with his arm draped across my shoulder he is laughing "Well Ros you can afford it, but poor Gwen!" he claps his hands, before Elliott and Kate pulling us apart. Harrison is carrying a chair to the dance floor as Ethan is tossing a football into the air. Danger Zone – Kenny Loggins comes over the PA. Top Gun is one of Christian's Favourite films what the hell. I am pushed onto the seat and being held by Kate and Mia; Elliott kicks the back of Christians knees making him kneel in front of me.

"Call all eligible bachelors please make your away to the other end of the marquee, lets see how far our groom can toss a ball." The DJ yells in a boxing voice.

"Oh hell no Elliott!" Christian is drunk but not that drunk "No one is getting their hands on my wife's garter!" I look at Christian as Kate pulls my dress up to my thigh.

"Come on Chris I will try can catch it!" Harrison winks you better had I frown. Christian makes his way underneath my dress as Kate drops the train of my dress over Christian.

 _"Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Beggin' you to touch and go"_

He runs his hands over my thigh. Under his very touch I feel a burning at the bottom of my stomach.

 _"Highway to the Danger Zone Ride into the Danger Zone"_

"Remember bro using only your teeth!" I hear Christian moan, he runs his tongue over the apex of my thigh.

"Headin' into twilight Spreadin' out her wings tonight She got you jumpin' off the deck And shovin' into overdrive"

Fucking overdrive alright, this song sums uphow i'm feeling as he digs his fingers in to the top of my thighs he brushes his thumbs over my sex. I have to hold in my moan and move uncomfortably in my chair.

 _"Out along the edge Is always where I burn to be The further on the edge The hotter the intensity"_

I have surrendered to his touch "Enough funny business keep it for the wedding night!" Kate giggles, oh she can see right through me she can tell i'm turned on.

" _Highway to the Danger Zone I'm gonna take you Right into the Danger Zone Highway to the Danger Zone Right into the Danger Zone"_

I feel Christians teeth against my skin as he pull from underneath my dress with my garter between a very large grin. Elliot passes him the ball that reads Christian and Ana. Your next! Painted on it in Harrisons handwriting. Christian places the garter around the ball.

"You guys better back the fuck up!" Christian roars as the ball flies through the air, I cover my face with my hands. Peaking between my fingers Christian falls into Elliot laughing I have never seen him laugh like this before. I look up and see Ros swirling my garter around her fingers. Well I guess it's fair to say Christian doesn't care that she won my garter.


	19. The Wedding Night Lemonade!

Because the upload was messed i'm giving all you lovely people a little lemony extra. The Wedding Night! Enjoy- K

Ana POV.

I am now Mrs Christian Grey! I can't believe it, the party is still going. I've had an amazing night. I'm so thankful to Gails virgin cocktail bar idea. I even think Christian as been drinking the Virgin long Island Ice Tea, he had enough alcohol last night at least half his body weight.

"You ready to take the boat out Mrs Grey?" he asks starting the engine, we're only going a few feet off shore, but we need to be alone. I'm waving at Mia and Grace, I can see Kate and Elliott sneaking of to the boathouse.

"Yes I am Mr Grey!" I giggle looking down at his hand, its weird seeing a ring on his finger, its a good kind of weird for a man that doesn't do jewellery he can pull of a wedding ring. He anchors the boat and leads me down to our bedroom.

I stand in front of the bed, Christian is standing behind me. "I've wanted to take this dress of you all day!" he whispers running his hand down my zipper. My dress pools at my feet, revealing my wedding garter belt and suspenders. "Fuck me Ana you look good enough to eat."

He runs is hands down to my sex pushing his fingers through the fine lace, they fall to the floor in pieces. I can feel his erection press against the base of my back. I turn my head to the side and he kisses me.

I turn and fall onto the bed. Christian has only been in his shirt and pants since the first dance, he unbuttons it one by one and it falls to join my dress. He takes his time to unzip his pants, pulling them off in one smooth move along with his boxers. I am lying here wearing my stocking and diamonds I feel like a princess.

"Are you ready to make love Mrs Grey!" Fuck that makes me wetter than I was, he kicks off his shoes and socks. Kissing his way up the bed, to my bump, I feel like all my nerve endings are firing all at once. I can feel his thick erection on my leg.

"Fuck me Mr Grey!" he kisses my lips with more passion that I have ever felt.

"Turn round on all fours." He grabs a pillow and tucks it underneath my bump. On all fours he runs his fingers through my folder to my clit.

"So ready Mrs Grey, I can't wait to feel you." I look to my left and I can see him pumping his cock, fuck its hot seeing my husband pleasure himself. "Are you ready for me Ana" I nod and he thrusts in to me.

He holds my hips and he builds up the speed. I am gripping the sheets ,I can feel all of him he is hitting all the right spots. He reaches around and starts playing with my clit, this feels so intense, instead of over thinking it I let it all go ,I give him the ultimate control.

I start to bounce on his cock, as he reaches my nipples pinching and flicking them, I love what he does to me.

"Are you okay baby" he asks pumping me, I know he doesn't want to hurt the baby.

"I'm fine Christian, faster" as my head is turned he places his fingers in my mouth, I suck of all my juices as he pulls them out replacing them with his tongue. I don't think we've ever fuck this long before my first orgasm, it feels intense and it's my undoing. I feel the first wave hit me as Christian slaps my ass. Wow that was hot. I moan.

"You like that baby?" his fingers press into my hip as he increases his speed. "Come for me baby, come for me Ana!" I let myself go screaming his name. Before I know it im on my back and he's pushing his cock into me, my leg above his head. Fuck i've still got my shoes on.

"These heels Mrs Grey are fucking hot, do not wear them other than with me." He moves faster, I can feeling my insides clench as an eruption floods my being.

"Fuck Chris...t...an! I can't oh my god!" I come for a second time, he is relentless pumping me with all his might. Sweat is dripping onto my bump, Im sure I can feel the boat move. While his cock is impelling me he continues to rub my clit, fuck me how much longer. He starts kissing my nipples taking them into his mouth, I hear him grunt. He's close or I hope he's close. He kneels up, lifting my waist and ass of the bed,

"Oh fuck Ana... come. With. Me. Yes. Yes! Fuck me!" he explodes while screaming my name, i'm seconds later with my third orgasm.

"Wow, Ana!" he falls to my right. We are both panting, he looks down to his cock and its flaccid

"I think you killed me baby!" he laughs "I have never ever fucked like I did then, fuck me i'm going to need the next few weeks to recover, there is no way I can go again tonight and you know that never happens" I giggle

"Glad to be of assistance."


	20. The Honeymoon is over

The Honeymoon is over.

Christian POV.

I can't believe it's been three weeks, three perfect weeks of no stress no work and no fucking threats. Of course we've had threat after threat sent to GEH but luckily no one knew where we were, apart from our security team. We travelled to our new cabin in Aspen for a week then went sailing around the coast on The Grace for the last fortnight. It was pure bliss being able to see my wife walk around in just a bikini not having to worry about people seeing made me a walking hard on. Blip is also growing, last week her bump really popped. I still haven't felt anything, Ana is still feeling flutters but nothing major. We missed out 16 week check up so we're on our way, I can't believe we find out the sex today. We docked early this morning, Taylor and Sawyer were waiting for us. I can't wait for this appointment.

"You excited baby?"I kiss her hand

"Yes, very but i'm also kinda scared. Why haven't I felt a strong kick yet" Tell me about it I keep reading fairytales to the bump every night and sing to it every day. We are pulling into the car park when Taylor starts shouting into his phone.

"We have a problem Sir, the press have caught wind of you two being home they are all outside the hospital!" I look out of the window and all we can see is flashes, Ana pulls her large hat over her eyes.

"Can we go back to The Grace?" she laughs, yeah I wish. "Why can't they just fuck off" she sticks her middle finger up at the window "If they want a photo they can have the finger" oooo the mouth is out today the Nooz better watch out.

"I've called Sawyer and Matthew's they will have Ana." We pull up into the space and I run my hand's through my hair "Fucking rats!" I mutter.

"Come on it will be okay." Ana pulls on a pair of over sized sunglasses and her hat over her face. Sawyer opens her door and I climb out the same side.

"Mrs Grey, Mrs Grey is it true you got married because you were pregnant?" oh fuck off

"Mr Grey, is the baby yours" Fucking hell, I see Sawyer punch the scumbag who asked that. Lucky it wasn't my fist, we head into the hospital and up to the maternity ward.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Grey! Congratulations." Dr Greene walks us into a private room. "I'm sorry about the press we'll sort that out don't you worry." A small lady walks into the room about the same age as Ana.

"Ah this is Megan my nurse, we've both signed an NDA and are at your disposal" well that's good to know.

"So How have you been feeling?"

"Great, no more sickness no more bleeding, the only problem is..." Ana starts but she bites her thumb

"Dr Greene, Ana has been feeling flutters but no kicks" I add as Ana smiles at me.

"Well, I would have expected something by now maybe it's a lazy baby, let's get you on the table and see what's going on" Ana places her bag on the floor and moves over to the table pulling her top up and trousers down below her belly.

"Oh that's cold!" she laughs, I face the monitor and hold Ana's hand. I kiss her lips before looking at the screen. It's all black and white until we see it our baby.

"Wow it actually looks like a baby!" I laugh

"What were you expecting an eggplant?" Ana snorts and rolls her eyes. She knows what that does to me.

"Well it looks like we have a clear view today, ooo we have a little water baby." Wow this is amazing I pull my phone out and record it

"Do you mind?" I ask as Dr Greene smiles and shakes her head. Our baby is filling the screen, it's arms are moving like it's swimming.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Megan asks. I look at Ana she nods and smiles.

"Yes." We say together .

"Okay, come on little Grey open those little legs" Dr Greene moves the probe. "Ah there you go" she captures a photo. "It looks like we have a little boy" A boy! Oh my god I have a son! I look down to Ana and she is crying.

"A boy, it's our little boy!" Ana blinks tears and kisses me. I help Ana off the table and we make our way out of the hospital. It looks like Taylor's done his job, all the press are gone. I keep staring at my phone and the video of our baby our boy. I'm still staring at it when we get in the car.

"We have to find a way to announce it to everyone!" Ana giggles, we're heading over to my parents now so it has to be something easy.

"Okay what are your ideas?"I ask

"What about a balloon filled with blue glitter Ava and Oli will love that" That's actually a good idea.

"Taylor can you arrange for Sawyer to go pick up a Balloon with blue glitter please?" I tap Taylors shoulder.

"Yes sir, and please let me be the first to congratulate you on your son, its a relief if you ask me" I laugh tell me about it

"Why a relief!" Ana laughs

"Well if you had a girl then Mr Grey here would have security on her 24/7 and more than likely be in prison by the time she'll be in grade school" very fair point.

"Okay I can believe that. Awww a boy a little baby boy!" Ana hugs her bump. "What are we going to call him?" shit names I have no idea.

"I dunno what do you think?" I can see her thinking but drawing a blank. This might take some time.

Taylor drives up our parents drive way I can see everyone is already here. They know we're finding out the sex today. We get out of the car and go to walk into the house. I can see my parents CPO's rushing around what the hell.

We walk in and I see Ana's parents crying what the hell is going on. "Taylor! What the fuck it going on"

"I don't know sir I'll find out" Carla and Ray run to Ana "Oh baby girl your safe, your safe!" okay i'm shitting bricks.

Taylor POV.

"Matthew's what going on!" Boss is going to hit the roof if I don't find out pronto.

"Well, when you called about the press going mental at the hospital we called everyone there." I really don't like where this is going.

"Just get to the fucking point Jake!"

"Miss Steele, Sir. When we left, she got snatched!" Oh fuck me sideways! I turn to face Grey yep he knows

"Taylor how the fuck did this happen where was she I need details." Matthew fills us in on how Emmy was at the mall when fucking Ryan left her then when he returned he found her handbag and cell phone in the trash and a cctv video of a guy pushing her into the back of a mini van.

Fuck what is going on. Elliot and Harrison run into the house, I call Sawyer telling him to drop the balloon off in Escala and get his ass over here.

Ana POV.

This can't be happening, this cannot be happening! "Was there a note a phone call anything?" I ask i'm rubbing my little boy. Shit we can't tell them now.

"What the fuck happened" Harrison opens the door with such force it almost comes off the hinges.

"Harri!" I collapse in his arms "Emmy they have Emmy!" I sob into his shoulder "It's okay shhhh it's okay!" he places me in Christians arms

"What the fuck happened Taylor huh, your lackeys sleeping on the job again or have they god their heads up their asses!" oh fuck no Harrison is going nuclear.

"Harri leave it, please we think I was a trap, if it wasn't Emmy it would have been Ana!" my mom screams

I feel sick I move from Christian and I pace the living room "Fuck this shit!"I breathe out I open the back door and make my way to the sound.

 **Emmy POV.**

"Who are you why am I here!" I can hear chains and a sort of whipping sound. I'm blindfolded, I feel really cold? Am I naked? I can't be I can feel my jeans. My hands are above my head. Am I handcuffed?

"Well look at you, almost as beautiful as your sister!" I feel someone smelling my hair. My sister what has my sister got to do with it.

"What do you want?" I scream again.

"For him to pay!" I hear something swoosh through the air then pain ah fuck someone just whipped my back.

 **Ana POV.**

My feet are getting cold, but the water is so soothing, I hear foot steps behind me. I shut my eyes.

"Baby, come on you'll catch cold" thank god it's my dad

"I know I just love the feeling" I pull my feet out and cross them underneath me, I place my hands on my belly. "Why did they take her dad?" I cry into his side he holds me with his face in my hair I can tell he's crying we stay like this for ages before Harrison shouts from the house that Christian is gone he had a text message and he's gone!

"No, No No No!" I try to stand up with help from my dad and run towards the house.

"He took my fucking truck the ass hole! Where's fuck! The fucking prick i'll fucking rip his balls off !" Elliott is pacing punching holes in everything. I look down fuck it's Christian's phone. He left it on the hall table. I open his phone, the back ground is him kissing my bump at the wedding I open up messenger and pull up the last message.

 _If you want to see Baby mouse again meet me in the dungeon. Come alone!_

I trace my thoughts the dungeon, dungeon, bsdsm, Christian fuck ELENA! Harrison is walking towards me we are alone in the entrance hall of Grey Manor.

"Harri! I know where they are I need to get to Mrs Lincolns house now!" I am trying to get my boots on me feet as I make my way over to my parent's house

"Annie what the fuck how to you know?" Harri is yelling following me.

"Christian's phone! I know where he is!" I open the front door and head to my dad's study straight to the safe. I try to open it fuck what the code! Bloody baby brain!

"Annie what are you doing!" I'm pushes me aside. "Don't you remember the damn code!" he punches it in. "I'm going and going alone!" He takes out his hand gun

"No you fucking not! I'm not telling you where they are unless you take me." I'm on tip toes looking in the safe for my gun, dad cleans it every weekend so it should be okay.

"Fuck off your 4 months pregnant!" I put my hands on my hips and walk out to his truck I sit in the passenger seat and refuse to move.

"Get out of the fucking truck Ana!" I don't budge

"Harri we haven't got time it's been what almost 10 hours since Emmy left and almost an hour since my bloody husband decided to play Rambo!"

"Fine but you're staying in the fucking car!" we take off before the Taylor realises we're missing.

Emmy POV.

"Please no more, my parents will give you anything please please! " I am begging I can feel blood running down my back.

"Your not saying your safeword!" A Creepy voice is snarling, safeword what the fuck is a safe word.

"Emmy! Emmanuelle!" I can hear someone above us, I feel alone.

"Emmanuelle! Emmanuelle!" Is that Christian, I know that voice anywhere.

"Christian No! It's a trap!" I can feel his hands on my cheeks

"Emmy shhhh it's okay it's okay i've got you, " he pulls the blindfold off

"Chris...behind you!" I see this tall lanky man hit Christian across the head and a sharp pain as a needle pierces my neck.

Then Darkness!


	21. Ana Oakley to the rescue!

Ana POV.

We head into the house, it's creepy last time I was here Elena slapped me and I wooped her ass. Sawyer is basically walking on my feet as we head into the kitchen.

"Where to Ana?" Harri whispers, I point towards the basement. Im using all my power not to scream Christians name. Taylor makes us wait as he checks everything out. It seems like forever.

"Ana do you smell something?" Harri asks, yeah come to mention it

"It smells like the time a rat got suck in the AC and died. Then I hear gun fire! Holy god no!

I push passed Sawyer and fly down the stairs, I see Emmy hanging slumped against a wooden cross. "Harrison! Emmy! Please!" I run past Taylor hold my sisters face, she's barely breathing. Harri sprints over to us and as he unties her arms I see Christian his arms are pulled behind his back he his covered in blood.

"I've got her get Chris!" Harrison picks Emmy in his arms and takes the stairs 2 at a time. I walk over to Christian his head is down, he has a blindfold on. I have a thousand and one things going over in my head. I feel myself fall to the ground, Sawyer is right behind me lifting me to my feet. He ambles over to my husband and checks for a pulse.

"He's alive! T help me!" they untie to ropes holding him to the ceiling and pull off the blindfold. With one under each arm they carry him up the steps, he keeps muttering words but there is no way he's wake. At the top of the stairs I see Harrison in tears. Oh no please god no. I hold my bump as I see my husband being laid on the grass and Matthew's doing CPR on my sister.

"Where are the god damn medics!" Taylor roars. This can't be happening, it can't!

"Ana, where's Ana!" holy fuck! His voice is like velvert he's awake "Ah fuck!" he winces. I collapse to my knees at his side. I wrap my hands around his neck I can tell he's in pain.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" I kiss him with all the strength I can manage.

"I'm sorry, they had Emmy, i'm sorry!" he falls into my chest his one arm wrapped around me. I'm not surprised that one of his arms are broken or something. Oh fuck Emmy, I look over to her Matthew's is pumping her chest and Harrison is calling the EMT's over.

"Shhh baby we'll get you cleaned up your back is bleeding" he winces again as I touch his back, there are several large wounds crisscrossing his back. More cuts to add to his scars.

Christian POV.

Fuck my back is killing me, Jesus what did he hit my with a crowbar? I'm leaning into Ana as the EMT's clean up my back. The first ambulance took Emmy, she's in a bad state, I hope the little princess pulls through.

Ana hasn't let go of my hand, I have the other one strapped to my body. They think I may have a broken collarbone. My parents car arrives on scene, i'm so going to have a bollocking, my dad hasn't even stopped the car when Elliott slams the door open and marches towards me.

"Fuck me Chritian, have you got a fucking death wish! First you steal my truck! Thanks for asking by the way! Then you go alone into a fucking trap! Then your fucking pixie of a wife and dick head of a brother fucks off! Why didn't any of you ask for my advise!" does he really want the truth that he's the dick head and wouldn't have listened to me anyway

"Look Lelliott, i've been beaten really bad so lay of the bitching!" I'm hoping it works I can't deal with this drama right now

"No I fucking won't lay of the drama you freak of fucking nature! I almost lost my three best friends who are a huge part of my life! You are do anything like that again I mean it! I have to fix 3 walls in Bellvue plus 2 doors and a window because of you two, i've also broken a knuckle" he holds up his hand which my mom must have bandaged. I snigger a little

"Elliott, next time i'm whipped and tortured in a red room of pain i'll ask you to join me hows that" I snap as my mom climbs behind me to check out my back.

"Hi mom nice to see you" I crane my neck

"Face front young man! You have taken years off my life with that stunt you've pulled now sit still I need to stitch your back, there is no way i'm letting some ER doctor do it. She starts talking to the EMT while snapping her gloves into place ah fuck she's doing this on purpose. As i'm gripping Ana's hand I see a few cop cars and a whole lot of action going on inside the house what the hell.

"Taylor what's going on?" I ask as my mother snips the end of the suture.

"They are removing the bodies" he points as 2 body bags are removed from the house into the back of a van. Thank fuck he got both Hyde and Linc.

"Well done T, I thought I was a goner when I heard the gun shot, I thought Linc had returned to finish me off." He is staring at me like I have two heads.

"I'm sorry Sir I only shot Hyde in the back of the head, there was no body else in the house we swept it before the cops arrived." What the fuck then who is the oh fuck me backwards, I pull away from my mother and Ana. I walk with Taylor next to me to the coroners van.

"Excuse me can I help you" a red headed ME asks.

"Yes the second body who is it?" why am I bothering.

"I'm sorry, the body is too badly decomposed to really tell who it is as of yet. It seems like it's a female in her late to early 50's blonde hair and a lot of plastic surgery." Oh fuck it's her its Elena.

"What do you mean decomposed like how?" Ana helps me stable my wobble.

"It seems like she had been chained up and beaten for between 9 to 10 months" Shit no wonder no one knew where she was, but I had my guys check the house! Lincoln! Fucking Richard Fucking Lincoln!


	22. All A Dream

Ana POV.

I'm hoping prey that this isn't real that I will wake up with my husband resting this arms over our bump and that the last 24 hours didn't happen. Grace has stitched Christian up and he has a sling holding his arm to his chest. We've been home to change so Christian looks . We've come up with a story for the press asks he broke his arm rock climbing. We're currently in the waiting room of the Emergency Room. I am pacing I need to know about my sister, Christian can't really sit down as he can't put any pressure on his back so he is pacing in the opposite direction to me.

"Seriously guy stop the pacing!" Harrison has his elbows on his knees holding cup of coffee. It smells so good. I stop in front of him eyeing up his coffee. It's my favourite black coffee with creamer. His eyes meet mine and he cocks his head with a crocked smile.

"Hey Annie, what you looking at!" he takes a sip as I lick my lips. I look at Christian and he laughs.

"Oh nothing!" I start pacing

"So not my coffee? I tastes so good!" he takes another sip, I move closer. "Do you want a sip? He moves the cup towards me but moves it away really quickly

"To bad I don't want my niece or nephew a caffeine buzz!" Christian laughs and then I realise, I dig in my purse and find the photo of your baby boy. We still haven't told anyone.

"Hey baby, do you want to tell him. I know the situation isn't the best at least we know Emmy will pull through once the drugs are out of her system" I nod, that's right fucking Hyde made my sister a fucking addicted he injected her with heroin and aesthetic. We are waiting for her to wake up and start a rehabilitation. How much heroin could he have given her in a few hours. Enough she is going through a huge withdrawal , sweats and shakes. Fuck

"Hey Harri can you keep a secret?" I sit next to him and hand over our baby boy's first picture.

"Awww wow it's wow that's in there?" he points at my bump. "It looks like a real baby!"

"Seriously Harrison, your worse than Christian what we're you expecting two heads?" he squints towards the sonograph.

"You looking for something!" Christian laughs rubbing his chin.

"Well I dunno how can you tell I mean!" Harrison laughs I me again

"Well Uncle Harri, your future nephew can't wait to meet you!" his mouth drops

"You mean it's boy, your having a boy! Oh man Christian you lucky, lucky fuck!" Harrison wraps his arms around Christian and I pulling us in for a huge family hug.

"Hey what have we missed!" My mom and dad walk out of the room with Grace. "Your sister is awake and asking to see you." My dad smiles I can tell he's happy. We pile into Emmy's room.

"Hey," he smiles sitting up in bed her back must be in the same condition as Christians.

"Hey little bug! How you feeling!"Christian pushes her hair behind her ear.

"I'm good, thanks to coping together i'll be right as rain. I've never done drugs so right now I feel shaky and sick. I feel like I'm craving for something!"

"Talk about craving i'm dying for a plate of mac and cheese !" I laugh it's true i'm craving all of Christians favourite food. It's weird.

"Ooooo that sounds good!" Christian adds "great i'm staving now"

"Like father like son!" I clasp my hands over my mouth fuck! I start laughing

"Way to go babes!" Christian laughs as we focus on our family.

"A Son?" My mom enquires and I nod

"Fucking knew it!" Emmy calls from the bed "Harrison pay up!" great my siblings bet on me again. The first time was that I fancied Christian or not Emmy won then too.

"Oh my baby boy is having a boy! Oh Ana Christian Thank you.

"Your more than welcome mom!" Christain stands behind me with his good arm around my bump he's rubbing the spot just below my belly button. Then I feel it a full blown kick right into Christian's open palm.

"Was that...?" Christian moves to my front and bends to kiss my belly.

"Yes our boy just kicked!" Christian is fighting back the tears

"Thank you Ana!"

 **Christian POV.**

We're in the car heading back to Escala. My hands have constantly on Ana's bump, where ever I put my hand the baby kicks.

"Oh baby this is amazing! Hey baby boy I'm your daddy!" I place kisses along her belly, I look up and Ana is smiling.

"I can't believe with everything that's happened we can always find a silver lining" Ana places he hand over mine. "Baby are you okay?" she asks I want to hols this off until we got back to GEH and Taylor and Sawyer could start to hunt down the cunt that is Richard Lincoln. To think he killed his wife and Hyde is his fucking brother! What the fuck is going on! I'm deep in thought when Ana unbuckles my belt.

"Where home!" Ana waits for Sawyer to open her door. I walk towards the elevator, Ana slips her tiny hand into mine.

"I can't wait to get you to bed Mrs Grey!" I really can't my balls feel so heavy, but fuck knows how I can fuck her with a broken collarbone. Ana rolls her eyes at me, the doors open and we're in the penthouse. I hear a commotion coming from the great room, Sawyer goes to investigate as I sink my teeth into Ana's lip. God she tastes amazing, I graze her teeth with my tongue as she opens her mouth allows me full access. My cock tingles and hardens. Fuck what is taking Sawyer so long. I close my eyes while Ana strokes the outline of my cock in my jeans.

 _Cough_

My eyes shoot open and face the intruder. "Yes Taylor?" I snap I just want to get my wife in bed.

"Sir, the 5/0 are here, they need to talk to you about Mrs Lincoln." Oh fuck no not today not ever. I unfasten my sling, I need to look like a CEO not a fucking pussy.

"Christian put that back on!" Ana stomps her foot its so cute. I cup her face with my good hand.

"I'll put it back on once they leave, don't answer anything until my dad get's here! Taylor phone my dad see if he's arrived yet. He said he was coming over this evening" Fuck i'm going to have to tell him everything. Taylor pushes the door open I see 2 men looking oh so stereotypical.

"Mr and Mrs Grey!" the first man extends his hand to me, I shake it . fuck I wish i'd listened to Ana.

"Yes, and you are?" have no time for this I need to be balls deep in my wife.

"I'm Detective Sommerville and this is Detective Marshall, Seattle PD." Well at least there detectives. Ana makes her way to the kitchen for some snacks my boy must be hungry. I place my satchel on the hall chair.

"What can I do for you? I gave my statement at the scene!" which is true but that was before we found out the smell was Elena's rotting corpse. Fuck.

"We understand you've had a rough 48 hours Mr Grey!" I begin to open my mouth

"Seriously, being tied up, beaten. Watching your sister in law being strung up and force injected heroin is only rough in your books?" oooo Mrs Smart mouth is out. "I thought my child would be without a father and an Aunt all because we are who we are!" I can tell she's upset. "Christian , i'm going for a lie down!" Ana reaches up and kisses my cheek and walks towards our room with Sawyer in tow.

"My wife has had a 'rough' day!" I walk into my study.

"Mr Grey we need to ask what your relationship was like with Mrs Lincoln!" oh fuck why! I look at Taylor who hasn't left my side.

"Is my dad here yet?" he takes his phone out.

"He is just pulling into his space Matthew's is with him, he's alone" thank fuck for that.

"Gentlemen, do you need to interview anyone else. I need to speak with my father before answer your question?" I sound shifty but I can't let this get out without telling my dad first.

"Yes we need to ask a Mr Jason Taylor a few more questions, but Mr Grey we have proof of a relationship you have with Mrs Lincoln!" HAD you morons im screaming in my head. I walk to meet my father as Taylor is interviewed.

"Son what's going on Taylor..."

"Dad as you know Mrs Lincoln was found dead, and I bet you are wondering how I am involved." Oh here we go.

"I thought it was because of Hyde's involvement with Ana?" okay partly right, Jesus I need a drink. I walk to the bar and pour 2 large glasses of scotch.

"Dad, Mrs Lincoln and I... oh fuck this is hard. Mrs Lincoln and I had an affair." I hand him the glass and he proceeds to knock it back.

"Christian, what are you saying what about Ana I mean how when?"

"I oh man dad please know that I am so sorry for all this." I slip the dark amber

"Christian just fucking tell me!" oh Christ I have never heard my dad swear before.

"Look dad, Elena seduced me, I was 15 years old when it started!"

"15, 15 that fucking bitch if she wasn't dead I would bloody ring her fucking neck!" he shouts through gritted teeth.

"Yes dad, it lasted until the Christmas I kissed Ana, Ana helped me. That's not all dad, do you know what BDSM is?" oh this will be so much easier if he says yes oh please say yes.

"Christian Grey are you telling me you were her sex slave?" my father pours another large glass.

"In a way yes. Now the cops are hear asking questions I think there is proof of our involvement."

"Okay tell me everything every detail, please say Ana knows?" I gulp.

"Had I have never lied or kept anything from Ana she is my life!" he nods and sits at the breakfast bar. I start to tell him everything trying to spare the gory details.

"Dad I think Richard Lincoln is involved" he smashes the glass against the marble surface.

"The fucker!"

Ana POV.

I can hear that Carrick is here. Hopefully he can sort it all out, i overheard that the police have evidence of the involvement of Elena and Christian. I stand in front of the full length mirror, wow I have got a bump. I pull my top in and I see him, our baby boy.

I hear a glass smash shit I think Christian has told him. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I look at the reflection

"Sorry Mrs...I mean Ana. The smash was your father in law everything is okay!" he knows my concerns Sawyer is like another big brother he would protect me with his life.

"That you Sawyer as the detective's still here?" I sit cross legged on the bed.

"Yes Ma'am it shouldn't be too much longer" he closes the door and goes back to his CPO position.

What shall I do with myself until Christian is done? He will need something to get his mind off things. I pick up my phone and shoot him an email.

 _To: Christian Grey CEO_

 _From: Ana Grey_

 _Subject: Reward_

 _Hey Handsome,_

 _I hope your dad is okay. I really want to know what the 5/0 wanted. Put I believe you should have a reward for what you've been through. I'm trying on some of the purchases from that 'store' we found in Aspen._

 _I'm in the bedroom...waiting._

 _Love your Wife xxxxxxxxx_

 _To: Ana Grey_

 _From Christian Grey CEO_

 _Subject: I need you_

 _That would be amazing, I need to fuck you into the middle of next week. My dad is trying to sort out this mess and this evidence shit. Hopefully be able to keep my names out of the reports._

 _As soon as we're done I will be there._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO with blue balls and needs his wife Grey Enterprise Holdings Ltd_

I walk into my closet and dig to find the bad from the 'store' we found. When I say store I mean sex shop. I'd never been in one before so I begged Christian to take me. We spent a good hour looking at everything. It was strange Christian explaining what everything was, I forget about his past. We found few items to try and a shit load of underwear.

I pull out the nipples clamps, I remember Christian using them on me on the boat wow they were amazing. They are little pegs with a crystal hanging from them. When I was about to orgasm, Christian pulled them off making my orgasm to ride out for longer. I want to play with these later.

The next thing I pull out are ben wa balls. I wore these out to dinner they turned me on so much we ended up having sex in the back of the car on the way home. I wonder if I can put these in on my own? I place them in the pile. Ooooo the lingerie set I'm definitely going to wear these. They are black lace that fits around my bump. I'm getting so excited.

Christian POV.

Oh what a shit fucking day. After an hour talking to my dad then trying to explain to the police ahhh. I need Ana. I walk towards out bedroom, I rub my shoulder fuck its killing my, my back is killing me. How the hell am I going to fuck my wife? Things keep getting better and better. I feel deflated.

I push open our bedroom door and see Ana lying on the bed. I'm sure my eyes pop out of my head. She looks gorgeous.

"I've been waiting Mr Grey. Come here let me take your pants off!" I don't need to me asked twice. I walk over to her, the bra she's wearing makes her cleavage pop. I need to me buried deep in them. She trails her hands down the zip of my jeans. She rolls them down my legs helping me to kick them off. She is eye level with my cock, it twitches at the sight of her. I look down at her licking the pre cum from the tip circling the tip with her tongue. She proceeds to take my cock into her mouth deep down her throat. I lean my head back this is true pleasure, i have forgotten everything. She stops before I cum.

"I have a present for you Mr Grey, do you want you want to open it?" what is she up do. She opens her legs and pulls down her black lace thong. Her legs are about 3 feet apart and I see a piece of string hanging between her fold. Holy fuck! She hasn't?

"Urm Mrs Grey you haven't got the ben wa balls in have you?" she blushes and bites her lip. "get on all fours I need a good look at this." I smirk. She does as I ask she is saturated

"I hope you like your surprise Mr Grey?" she turns her head to look at me. Thinking about it this must be the best position for me to fuck in. I pull on the string and Ana moans her juices dripping down her leg. This is such a turn on. I throw them on the ground besides me. I grip my cock with my good hand and place it at her opening. She pushes back until im deep into her. Fuck me she is topping from the bottom again. She thrusts back over and over as I hold on to her waist. Her walls clenching around me.

"Fuck Ana, i'm so close baby!" I am hold her as tight as I can. Feeling myself building to the brink.

"Oh fuck Christian, jesus i'm coming baby!"

"I can feel you Ana don't stop oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I empty myself in her.

"Fuck I needed that baby." I pull out and walk around to my side of the bed, sitting to put my pyjama bottoms on. "Fuck babe that was amazing. Ah shit! Fucking stupid one arm shit!" lets say i'm trying to put my bottoms on. Ana comes out of the bathroom wearing my Tshirt

"Christian please start asking for help?" she holds the legs open for me to step in.

"I'm suppose to help you remember!" I narrow my eyes.

"Well you can help me by going to get me something to eat!"she laughs.

"And what would my stunningly beautiful and handsome son like to have for a midnight snack?" I wince as Ana puts my sling back on.

"I want, gherkins with peanut butter, animal crackers and hot sauce. Please! " Okay I feel sick how can she eat that. But what my girl wants she gets.


	23. Part 1

_Seattle Nooz._

 _Rumour has it that timber tycoon Richard Lincoln has been on the run for the murder of his ex wife socialite Elena Lincoln for the last 2 1/2 months. He has been seen in the Portland area. We have been told he is armed and Dangerous! If you seen him please report to Seattle PD. It comes after Billionaire Christian Grey's sister was kidnapped by Lincoln two months ago. The reason behind the kidnap has been put down as Lincoln's company going into administration, making Lincoln bankrupt. Grey bought and sold the company. Making millions out the Linc! You've heard it here first._

Ana POV

God I hate the Nooz, bloody bull shit! I'm reading their twitter page.

"Christian have you seen this?"I hand him my phone.

"It must be a slow day for news this is so old!" his eyes fixed to the screen. "We better stay away from Portland, maybe i'll see if Taylor can send a team down maybe Welch and Barney can help track him." OH HELL NO

"Fuck off Christian no we have two months of this pregnancy left i'm huge so no leave a sleeping dog sleep!" I think that's how it goes but my baby brain is going wild.

"Okay okay sorry baby!" he kisses my toes, I am balancing a bowl of ice cream and hot sauce on my belly. He grimaces his face when he sees me taking a spoon full.

"Want some!" I hold the spoon out to him and laugh.

"I think i'll pass thanks sweetheart!" he gets up and walks over to the ipod dock, music starts playing. I place the bowl down

"Dance with me Ana!" he pulls me up and we dance to The Script I'm Yours we're moving around the living room I feel alone in our bubble no, Richard Lincoln, no press nothing.

"I love you Christian so much so much!" I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ana you have given me everything, you are mine now and forever" he twirls me round and places his hand on my bump. "This little boy you have given me is the best gift I've ever had." I feel our baby kicking his daddy. It is amazing whenever the baby is playing up as soon as Christian touches or talks to the bump he cools down and even when he's still. Christian touches me and wham a kick.

Were dancing around until we hear coughing.

"Sorry bro, auditioning for Dancing with the stars again?"Elliott.

 **Christian POV.**

"Fuck off Elliott, just because our romance isn't dead!" I joke because come on Elliott purposed to Kate over a Pregnancy test.

"Well oh my god what are you eating?" Elliott looks into Ana's bowl, I have to admit it's disgusting

"It's my new favourite, ben and jerry's cookie dough, with sweet chilli sauce and tabsco!" Ana takes the bowl from my brother.

"Dude, I thought we 're flying down to the climbing centre today" Fuck I forgot. "Who's the one with the baby brain?" Ana laughs. "Kate is on her way up, aren't you guys sorting the clothes out for the baby? " Shit shit double shit! I think to myself as Kate, my mom and Mia all come out of the elevator.

"Well Um I... let me go get my stuff." I walk into the hall closet to grab my ropes and harness. I over hear my mom asking Ana about her sister.

"Their good Mom and Dad are over in London with Emmy The Priory is amazing!" Emmy is doing well she has been in London for the last month we paid for a 3 month course to make sure there is no lasting problems, of the heroin use. I pull my cell to tell Taylor that we'll be using Charlie Tango.

"Right El, Taylor is up checking out CT wanna head out? " I really don't want to leave Ana today I can't believe I forgot about our plans. I pull Ana into a hug and kiss her with a hot passion.

"I'll see you later Mrs Grey!"

"Please be safe, you taking Taylor with you?" she nibs at my lip.

"Yes baby everything is safe promise, i'll see you tonight!"

"Please text me when you land!"

"Of course!"

 **Ana POV.**

We're all in the babies nursery it is so peaceful in here, Christian wanted to buy a house on the sound. Taylor wasn't happy about it. Escala is safer at the moment much more contained.

"Oh Ana this is too cute!" Mia hold up a little baby grow I ordered for Christian more than anything its got "My daddy is your daddy's boss."

"Oh look at that!" Gail points definitely a winner.

It's been about 2 hours and I keep looking at my cell. "Grace do you know how long is takes to get to the climbing place?" I know I shouldn't worry

"I think their head to Magnuson Park I think about an hour maybe!" Shit

"Sawyer! Sawyer!" I scream out of the door.

"Yes Ma'am try Taylor see where they are?! " Kate and Grace follow me down the stairs. I'm staring at Sawyer.

"Ma'am he's not answering!"

"I'm calling El!" Kate adds.

"For fuck sake can't we ever have a break! 2 more months that's all i'm asking" I say aloud holding my bump

"Maybe their busy or have no signal?" Grace walks me to the sofa.

"Where is he!" I'm panicking, not again fuck not again. I feel a twinge in my back. I hear Grace's phone.

"Cary slow down, what the fuck are you talking about!" Bloody hell Grace swearing.

"Where oh dear lord no! Have they found them?" What the hell, oh fuck a twinge again.

"Ana cool down hear drink this!" Mia passes me a glass of water. After Grace has hung up she moves to talk to Sawyer. He runs off and heads to the security office.

"What the fuck is going on!" I bellow

"Honey you need to cool down this isn't good for the baby!" Grace checks my pulse.

"Please tell me!"

"Charlie Tango is missing!" I'm not hearing this I feel a twinge in my back again.

This cannot be happening it can't fuck, my stomach is killing me.

"What do you mean missing?" I pant.

"Ana are you okay?" Mia takes my hand. What does she think? Kate is pacing the living room trying Elliott and Christian's cell.

"Grace is caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!" oh fuck I feel a whoosh of liquid no,no please god no.

"Ana was that..." Mia looks shocked "MOM!" Grace rushes in, I am in agony. "Ana's water's have broken.

Grace POV.

I'm talking to Carry out in the hall. I can't lose my two sons I can't. I hear Mia scream for me what the hell is going on.

"Mia what!" I am not in the mood for her dramatics.

"Ana's water's have broken!" No please no she's only 7 ½ months . I was praying this wouldn't happen.

"Grace please, he is no way ready to be ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Contraction, I have to get my wits about me, phone Carrick, Ana's Parents and get ...

"Sawyer!" I rush to Taylors office "Sawyer Ana is in labour please find my sons! We need to get her to the hospital!" I talk to Kate

"Grace Ethan has the twins with my parents what can I do?" She's a panicker but she means well

"Phone Dr Greene i'm taking Ana into the hospital" I hold Ana's arm as we walk into the bedrrom "Ana honey we need to get you changed and I want to look and see how far along you are hopefully not much!" She sits on the edge of the bed, I help her take off her jeans and tshirt and pull a maxi dress over her head with a large chucky cardigan.

"Grace I need him! I'm scared please where is he?" thank god no contraction.

"I know baby girl Carrick is working on finding them now lean back I need to see your progression." As Ana lays back on the bed I check how far into the labour she is. Oh thank Christ she hasn't dilated.

"Ana you're in early labour sweetheart, it's going to be a while. We need to get you into the hospital!"

 **Ana POV.**

I'm feeling better the contractions are few and far between. I can't believe this is happening! I'm being pushed in a wheelchair by Mia to the private ward.

"Well Mrs Grey I wasn't expecting you quite this early let's have a look at you!" Dr Greene ushers us into a large side room. Kate and Mia helps me into my gownie, there was no way Christian would allow me to wear a used hospital gown. He ordered me this blue polka dot gownie with matching baby grown and pillow. I need him and now!

As i'm sitting on the bed my legs out in front of me, I feel another contraction. Oh fuck I feel like i'm being ripped apart, I squeeze Kate's hand.

"Fuck Ana! Grace another contraction!" Grace and Dr Greene rush in.

"Okay Ana i'm going to look you over. Grace has told me you haven't dilated that's good for now we have plenty of choices.

Christian please hurry up I need you and need you now! I chant to myself. I look over to the clock and see it's been 4 hours since they went missing.

"Grace any news?" I pant, I feel so tired. Dr Greene is checking me over, ulta sound, bloods, blood pressure.

"Ana sweetie, Carrick has text me they haven't heard anything. Sawyer and Matthew's are outside the door, Mia has gone to help Ethan. As soon as I find out you will too!" she pushes my hair out of my eyes. Dr Greene places a heart monitor on my belly I hear our baby boy's heart beat.

"Nice strong beat Ana!" Grace kisses my forehead.

"Ana we're giving you some pain killers and some medication to help with the baby, he's going to be a small little mite but the strong heart beat shows he's a fighter."

I can't do this, I start to sob and shake I can't lose my son and husband I can't I hold my bump as the pain killer is set up in my IV.

"Ana sweetheart you have to cool down!" Kate is running her hand up my arms. "Christian and Elliott are going to be fine they have Taylor." She's right I know she's right but how come I can't stop crying.


	24. Baby waits for no one

**Ana POV**

Fuck me this hurts why does this hurt? I've been in labour for 6 hours.

"Christ Harrison where the Fuck. Are .They!" I can't do this without Christian this reminds me of the scene from Alien.

"Sweetie i'm sorry the guys are looking for him!" Harrison kisses my knuckles.

"Harri, I can't do this I really fucking can't! Why did I say no to drugs?" He laughs the prick.

"I dunno Annie because your strong and can do this, you can bring the little quarterback in to world without drugs!" I grip his hand tight

"Fuck Annie!" There is no way in hell i'm letting go

"You think that hurts, let me kick you in your nuts and see how painful that feels! NO WHERE NEAR AS FUCKING PAINFUL PUSHING A FUCKING BOWLING BALL OUT OF YOU GOD DAMN VAGINA!" he looks at me in shock!

"Well urm I wouldn't know Okay i'm going to phone mom to give her Emmy and dad an update!" he swiftly walks out of my room

"Grace I can't do this any more!"

"Ana you are 6cm so far you have a couple more hours i'm sorry!" Grace wipes the sweat from my face. 10 hours since Charlie Tango went missing, where is he! I hear my phone ring!

"Grace my bag, my phone is in my FUCCCCCCCCCCCCKING SODDING BAAAAAAG!" I hear Grace answer

"Hello Ana Grey's phone...Christian? Are you okay sweetheart! What you what?...you crashed! Seriously?... Ana?.. Yes she's here, is Elliott okay? Oh Christian no? Please? Is Taylor there?... Yes uh huh. No we're not at Escala we're at the hospital. Christian stop please Ana is in Labour!" Oh shit contraction

"FUCK ME BACKWARDS TELL HIM I DON'T FUCKING CARE HE CRASHED! I NEED HIM HERE!" I really do care he crashed but I need him. Kate grips my hand smoothing my hair out of my face

"Grace is Elliott..." she flaps at us to be quiet. When she hangs up she explains that Charlie Tango crashed Christian is fine just beat up Elliott has a broken ankle Taylor has a concussion and a broken wrist. They are on the way to the hospital.

 **Christian POV.**

Fuck Ana is in labour, how can she be in labour. My mom explained she has about an hour until she will be ready to push. Jesus I am bouncing up and down in the ambulance.

"Christ bro chill out!" Chill out is he serious!

"Lelliott, Ana is in fucking labour! Fuck what if I miss it!" I try and look out of the window! Fuck how close we are! I move to ask the EMT

"We're about 30 minutes out at the moment!"

"Fuck!"

Ana's POV.

I've been in labour for 11 hours, where the hell is he. He keeps phoning for an update, the last time he rang he told me to hold in there that he was almost there easy for him to say! Dr Greene and Megan come into my room.

"Lets have a look at you shall we!" about fucking time I place my legs in stirrups!

"Wow lovely development your almost in active labour you are almost 9cm Ana!" Dr Greene removes her hand "This is your last chance for drugs Ana you are almost there, we're going to call the neonatal unit to come up here then we'll get this show on the road!"

"Fuck Christian! Where the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Is he!" I am gritting my teeth!

"Honey i'll go see if I can find him!" Kate rushes out of the room

"Grace help support her back, Ana you need to sit up okay!" I see a few nurses and Doctors rush in with Sawyer asking them to sign an NDA he never looks in my direction.

"Please Baby not yet please not yet!" Im praying please please please be okay

"Ana chin to chest, when the next contraction starts push to your bum Ana okay!" I nod placing my chin to my chest

"Okay push Ana! 1,2,3,4,5... stop Ana to fast" my eyes shoot up when I hear a noise outside the door

"ANA! ANA! WHERE THE FUCK IS ANA, ANA GREY! SAWYER WHERE IS SHE?" I can hear Christian please say he's really here.

"Christian in HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEE! The contraction hits and my eyes shoot to the door. Christian is standing there.

"That's it push,push,push. Stop! Goodgirl!" Christian rushes to my side.

"Ana baby i'm here, i'm here! Thank God I made it! I'm so sorry baby!" he kisses my head.

"Nice for you to join us Mr Grey!" Dr Greene laughs.

"Christian support Ana hold her up" Grace shouts at her son.

"Oh fuck Christian it hurts it really hurts!" I place my hand in his and the pain easies.

"Come on baby you can do this you are so beautiful be strong Ana I love you so much!" he kisses my lips and a contraction hits again this is the strongest I have felt.

"Ok Ana, this is a big one a big one!" Dr Greene explains

"I can't please I can't push!" I cry into Christian's chest

"Yes, Yes YOU CAN! Please baby, if I could do this for you I would I would take the pain away!" Is Christian crying?

"Good Ana remember chin to chest. I'll count this time- 1,2,3,4,5 keep pushing that's it. Mr Grey do you want to see the head it's crowning?" Christian moves to the bottom of the bed while holding my hand.

"Oh Ana he has hair lots of hair, he looks so little!" Christian looks in awe

"Really? Can I feel?" Dr Greene reaches for my hand and places if between my legs it's a weird feeling I can feel our babies head. Holy fuck not again please, I feel my body ripping apart! Its burning!

"Ana, this is the last one!" Dr Greene returns her attention to our son.

"Oh baby you look so beautiful right now, thank you Ana. I love you baby!" I kiss his lips.

"Here. Starrrts. your .dry .spell!" I pant between words.

"Shhhhhhh you! I don't care lets get our son here shall we!" Christian moves closer supporting my back

"Okay Ana you can do this!" Grace clench's my hand " I want to see my grandson."

"Last time Ana, ready now push, 1,2,3,4,5,that's it push, 7,8,9"

"FUCK!" I stare at Christian then I feel a sudden relief. As our little boy is pulled from me. Shit he's not crying.

"Christian he's not crying! Why ?" Christian kisses my lips and holds me to his chest

"shh baby let them work!"

"Mr Grey do you want to cut the cord?" Dr Greene asks. I want to see him, I see Christian cut a bloody cord and or baby is whisked away to the neonatal team.

"what's happening?" Christian moves closer to the neonatal doctors.

"Christian why isn't he crying shouldn't he be crying?" I'm shaking. Grace moves over to her grandson and takes charge lucky she is the best paediatrician in Seattle.

"Mom what's wrong with him?" Christian cries.

"He's a little shocked that's all, come on Master Grey!" Grace is standing next to the her grandson. Clipping cabled and mintors.

"Ana, we need you to concentrate and deliver the placenta." Dr Green guides me through the process.

I deliver the placenta and i'm still shaking. Our baby is 2 months early will he pull through? I want to see him! Christian is standing over his mother.

"Christian, let me work, this is what I do go see Ana!" Grace never looks up she keeps working on her grandson

"Christian?" I hold my hand out to him I want to disappear. Clenching his chest and holding my breath until I hear it the best sound ever, our baby crying! I look at Christian who is looking at me.

"There you go handsome!" Grace coos

"Mom is he?" Christian is in awe

"He's a little small and a little jaundice. His lungs are strong but we'll need to keep an eye on him!" Grace is holding my son.

"Here you go mama!" Grace walks towards us and lays him on my chest under my gown. Christian glares and moves his hand to his face before sitting next to me on the bed.

"He's so little Ana!" he kisses my forehead and brushing our sons hand with his finger.

"You can hold him for a little but we need to get him to the NICU" Grace explains, I look down at him. He looks like Christian.

"He's defiantly your son!" I giggle

"He is incredible Ana, he's perfect!" Christian tilts my chin and kisses me deeply "Thank you baby!"

"Your Welcome handsome! Do you want to hold him Christian?" He looks unsure. Christian glows as I place our son in his fathers open arms. He looks even smaller than he did before, his father towers over his small son.

"Hello, i'm your daddy, yes I am" Christian coos and he places his finger in our sons hand. "You own me already don't you, between you and your mommy, you are going to be a little heartbreaker aren't you." he looks at me. Christian places our son into the clear bassinet and he is wheeled out. Granny Grace following suit.

"Sawyer stay with Master Grey!" Christian orders and faces me. I feel lost, am I dreaming my husband is standing next to me looking all rugged and bloodied.

"Hey handsome!" I open my arms for him to hold me.

"Hey beautiful, you look stunning Ana, thank you baby" I kiss him passionately I keep touching him all of him.

"Your here, you're really here?" I ask

"Yes it was extremely close, the helicopter failed it caught on fire." Christian explains, that they were only a few hundred feet in the air coming into land. The engines caught on fire and he managed to land Charlie Tango. Elliott broke his ankle falling down a ridge and landing on top of Taylor.

"We all walked away fine it was Elliott being Mr know it all marching ahead, tripping over and falling into Taylor, they both ended up falling down a verge. I start to giggle.

"We're fine but Charlie bloody Tango is a goner burst into flames." He looks so sad. "Baby how did this happen, you were fine this morning?" really he needs to ask touching my cheek.

"I dunno,I was fine when you left. I could sense something was wrong it could be stress, that's what Dr Greene mentioned. Christian can you help me get cleaned up?" he nods. "Fancy a shower with me? you could do with a nice hot shower." He helps me off the bed, Kate was right I feel like I gave birth to a bowling ball, how Kate did this twice in a matter of minutes is beyond me.

"Ana he's going to be okay isn't he?" Christian begs while he helps me into my pyjama bottoms, I look down and my bump is almost flat, it isn't hard any more, I don't feel kicks just flab.

"I hope so, I need to see him, shall we see out son?" we walk slowly down to the NICU.

"How can I help you?" a nurse questions.

"Our Son Baby Grey was brought down here with Dr Grace Trevelyan." Christian snaps.

"Oh Mr Grey, Mrs Grey i'm sorry please go in." She presses a buzzer. Grace is standing next to an incubator.

"Oh Ana he is perfect, really perfect" Grace holds me close.

"Is he going to be okay?" I'm on the brink of tears again.

"Of course dear, his jaundice is getting better and he needs a little help breathing" our son has a tube coming out of his nose, a little hat on. I can't remember his hair colour, I want to touch him.

"Here" Grace places my hand through an opening of the bassinet. Our baby twitches his eyes open slightly. Christian hand bent down so he is eye level.

"Oh baby he has grey eyes, he has my eyes" Christian sobs "Hey baby boy, you're a little handsome heart breaker aren't you" he whispers placing his hand in the other flap.

"He's a right little mini me Christian, sorry Ana." Grace laughs she's right I haven't got a look in.

"Defiantly I haven't got a look in" I remove his hat and I see chestnut hair, my hair colour with a flash of copper throughout. "He has a mix of our hair." I stroke his cheek. I feel so happy and sad all at the same time.

Christian POV.

I have a son a beautiful little son. He is perfect. It's been 5 days since the accident in Charlie Tango and Master Grey still hasn't got a name.

"How about Matthew Raymond Grey?" Ana suggests.

"Nah I don't like it" shit we should have had 2 more months to decide on a name. Our baby boy is wriggling on the bed in front of us. We have worked out that he has my eyes, feet and hands. He has Ana's nose shape face and lips of course he has my temper. He is a miracle, I can't believe he is here.

"What about family names?" Ana questions.

"Please not Carrick or Elliott!" I laugh, I can't tell what our son looks like does he look like a David or a Peter! Ahhhh all I know is he can't be called Master Grey anymore.

"What about grandparents, since my dad 's name is his middle name you get to choose his first name." Master Grey fusses "Someone is hungry". Ana opens her shirt and I help her latch him.

"That's my boy, but don't get used to them i'm not sharing them for long" I smirk leaning on the bed playing with his little feet kissing his toes.

"You perv!" Ana laughs

"Theo what about Theo?" it's my mother's dad's name he died shortly after I was adopted.

"Theo, like Theodore?" Ana smiles. "I like it he's Theo our little teddy bear." I nod yes my son is Theo Raymond Grey. Ana hold's Theo out for me to burp I'm getting pretty good at it. The first time I tried he brought up most of his milk right down my back. Ana thought it was hysterical.

"That's my boy, that was a big burp wasn't it Theo!" I rub his back and kiss the side of his face. I'm placing Theo onto Ana's other side when there is a knock on the door. Ana places a blanket over them and I make sure you can't see anything before opening the door. Fuck!

"Ah Mr Grey" oh great Detective Marshall

"Hello Detective what can I do for you?" I make my way back to the bed. I can't deal with this today we're waiting to see if we can be discharged I want to get my wife and son home. I smile thinking I have a family. I have a son!

"Mrs Grey, congratulations." He nods his head towards Ana.

"Thank you!" Ana smooth's the blanket and flashes me a look.

"Why are you here Marshall?" I look fiercely.

"We've looked over the evidence given to us by your CPO's and it seems that your helicopter was tampered with." Well I knew this, this isn't news to me. I just need the bastard arrested. Ana moves up the bed

"Christian did you know this?"Busted. I'm so busted. I turn and smile and Ana running my hand''s through my very messy hair.

"Urm yes I kinda did but I didn't know by who the person in the video was hidden from view." I smile again I can tell Ana she isn't buying any of it she knows that I know who it is.

"We believe it's Lincoln, but without proof we can't really press any more charges against him, also that and he has disappeared. " well I have the proof the fucking idiot who fucked with Charlie Tango was the sick love child of Margret Lincoln and her brother Richard. No one knows this Elena told me when I was her sub, that whole family is fucked up. That was the main reason they moved from the house Ana's parents bought they moved out of state. Taylor is watching Henry the bastard child of Lincoln. A whole lot of shit went down in that family. Fuck knows who's mother and father Jack Hyde's parents are my guess Margret Lincoln and her Father Stephen. Yuck I feel sick. I know I need to explain this to Ana I just don't want to ruin our pure little family.


	25. Heard in from the Nooz

Christian POV

It's early morning Ana was up throughout the night feeding Theo, we've been home for one day. The whole family are coming over today to meet our little champ. I look in the co sleeper, he's starting to fuss. I pick him up and head into the kitchen. Gail is starting her daily routine.

"Good Morning Mr Grey good morning Master Theo!" I nod my head to Gail with the biggest fucking smile on my face.

"Could you warm up some of Ana's breast milk please?" I ask Gail as Taylor walks into the kitchen he looks pissed "What's the matter Jason"

"Boss, fucking Lincoln fucking slipped through our fingers again. We trailed him back to Seattle but where we don't know everything is on lock down. We should plan to keep Master Grey here and everyone maybe stay here until he is found." Sounds good we have the room and I do have an adjoining Penthouse I keep for guests.

"Sure Taylor make arrangements my niece and nephew can stay in Theo's room Gail can you sort out the sleeping arrangements. " Gail passes me the bottle and I head into my study. I head to my desk and start up my laptop. Theo fusses even more, shit I need to answer these emails. God I need other set of hands. I sit down with a nursing pillow around my waist. I place Theo on top with his bottle in his mouth I hold the bottle in place with my chin perfect im a true genius. I start typing.

I hear a laugh "What are you doing to our son!" Ana is holding up her phone she must be taking a photo.

"I thought it was genius" I hold the bottle with my hand as he finishes up. I place him over my shoulder and I kiss Ana.

"Talk about multi tasking Grey" She kisses Theo on the head "Morning Baby boy". She takes Theo from me as I look through my emails.

"When are we leaving I need a shower?" Ana rocks Theo in her arms. I look up and I am in awe.

"Ana you are beautiful you are a natural. I can't believe I love you two as much as I do, i'm so lucky." I walk to her and place a kiss on my wife and son. "I am in heaven" I explain to Ana Taylors plan, she seems happy not to be going out. She did however make a list for Matthew's go to the 7/11.

Ana's POV.

"How long do we need to stay here" Emmy is getting on my last nerve

"Em, leave Ana alone she has enough to deal with!" Harrison is sitting with his knee's bent on the coffee table with his nephew laying on his thighs. "You going to be a quarterback aren't you Teddy my man" Harrison is giggling.

"Fine but I'm not sharing a room with anyone" finally she storms off take about pain in the ass she is 18 years old and is acting like a child. With mom and dad still away on their cruise, which has pissed me off if im honest their first grandchild was born and they used the excuse; he came early and the tickets were non refundable. So Harri and I are babysitting the brat.

"How you feeling Annie, you're looking good!" Harri winks as Theo yawns and opens his eyes revealing stormy grey eyes

"Definitely Christians heir!" he laughs.

"Harri, what's up with mom and dad?" I'm so pissed off with them

"Fuck Annie, I don't know!" I slap his arm

"No swearing in front of baby ears please, they haven't even seen Theo yet, what's going on" I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Annie, things have been rough for years, you heard the rumours right?" Fuck I remember them, Mom having affairs, dad leaving her.

"I spoke to dad earlier today, he's coming home as soon as they dock, mom on the other hand. Fu...flower knows, she's never really been the mommy type has she little sister. Just the baby carrier!" I know Harri and our mom have never seen eye to eye. Dad basically raised us with help from Grace. Mom was either away at functions or some meeting or event.

"Agreed, Dad was like a single parent went to every one of your games, hell even my dance trials!" I play with Theo's hands as Harri kisses the top of my head.

"We've still got each other Annie, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Really, I can't wait for him to see Theo." I kiss my sons knuckles, the elevator doors open.

"Where is he where's my nephew!" Mia, she comes running in with a huge stuffed teddy bear. I swear it was almost as big as her. Ethan is carrying about 10 gift bags from different baby shops. Bypassing me Mia rushes straight to Theo.

"Hey Ana how you feeling?" Ethan kisses my cheek and passes me the bags.

"I'm good considering, thanks Ethan. Urm Mia what does my son need with 10 bags of clothes." I start looking through the bags he has more than me.

"You know I love shopping, please Harri can I have a snuggle?" Mia is practically begging my brother.

"No I have to teach him how to deal with annoying aunts first" Oh Harri don't piss Missy Mia Grey off. Mia slaps his arm.

"Harri, he will love me more than he loves you. I will buy him all the latest fashions!" I snort. The lift pings and it's my hubby.

"Where is my beautiful wife and handsome baby boy!" He makes his way to Harrison taking Theo straight into his arms.

"Hey not fair it was my turn" Mia folds her arms

"Well little sister it's the perks of being the sperm donor, I get to hold him pick him up, look after him. Whenever I want!" Mia sticks her tongue out as Christian sits next to Harrison

"He'll be a quarter back!" Harrison explains

"Yeah I think so..."

"No he'll be rockstar" Mia states standing over Christians's shoulder. "Awwww Christian look at him yawning he's precious." Theo starts to fuss

"Don't think he likes that idea Mia!" Harrison mocks.

"Uhoh someone needs mommy and feeding!" Christian stands up with Theo in one arm and makes his way over to me "Sorry about the invasion baby Kate Elliott and the twins are on their way over with my mom and dad!"

Christian POV.

Don't get me wrong I love my family but living under the same roof fuck off. They have all moved in, it's been 2 hours and I want to kill Mia and toss her from the balcony. I caught her and Ethan in my study she was giving him a blow job then I caught Elliott making out with Kate in the kitchen. It's like a horny game of clue. Kate in the kitchen giving a blow job to Elliott. Fuck me I need to get off. These next 3 weeks are going to be hell. I hope they find Lincoln soon I need my family out of here.

"There they are!" My mother makes her way over to Ana and Theo. "Hello darling, and hello handsome!" Ana places Theo in my moms arms. She was made to be a Grammy.

"How you doing son, how's fatherhood!" I can't believe i'm going to say this...

"Amazing dad, a pure joy even the sleepless nights just looking at Ana and our little prince, makes everything perfect again!" He brings me in for a hug

"You deserve it son!"

" Any news dad have the found anything yet?" I take my dad to the side.

"Nothing yet, they believe he's working with someone..."

"Who?" I begin to ask when I see Ana and Theo coming back into the room.

"Hey handsome can you burp Theo for me please?" I hold my son tight to my chest, I can't let anyone get to my family.

"Don't worry son it will all be fine!"

 **6 weeks Later**

 **Christian POV.**

Our baby boy is 6 weeks old today, I can't believe it. Not even in my wildest dreams would I have a family a wife and amazing son. The family are still staying in Escala, a bit easier since I purchased the top 2 floors, Elliott, Kate and the twin are living on the floor below ours along with my Mom and Dad. Harrison, Emmy, Ethan Mia and Ray are living on the floor below them.

I've been in my GEH since 7am this morning when I got up with Theo leaving Ana sleep. Being stuck in the apartment is starting to affect her. This fucking problem with Linc is driving me insane. When i'm not up with the baby i'm having nightmare of loosing everything. I'm lost in a daydream when Andrea buzzes through

"Mr Grey Sir you have a visitor." Oh great who's this now.

"I'm busy, tell them to make an appointment!" I haven't got the patients today.

Ana POV.

"Hey Annie have you heard?" Harrison walks out of the elevator.

"Heard what Harri?" I'm sitting on the sofa feeding my beautiful son. Harri presses the remote and a TV replaces the piece of art above the fire.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" He's flicking through the channels until he gets to the Snooz

"Great, knock that off I don't want Theo to watch this trash!" I place Theo on the other nipple.

"Just watch!"

" _You've heard it here first! We're outside the scene of crime where just 40 minutes ago, police found the bodies of Margret Lincoln and Henry Lincoln. It seems like a murder suicide between Margret and Henry. Richard Lincoln was caught fleeing the scene. The building they were found in is known in some circles as Toppers a BDSM club run by Lincolns ex wife Elena. Who was found dead at her home earlier this year._

 _Lincoln has been on the run since the kidnap of Christian Grey and Emmanuelle Steele. Along with attempted murder of Grey this brother Elliott and body guard Jason Taylor. Lincoln has been placed under arrest with no chance of bail. Seattle's golden couple are expected to realise a statement later today"_

 _"_ Harri I've gotta go! I need to see Christian. Sawyer get the car seat get me to GEH!"

I've never thought I'd see the day. We're free finally free! After being cleared by Dr Greene this morning this is the best day next to our wedding and the birth of Theo. Arriving at GEH I Dial Taylors number

"Taylor, I know I know you've heard. Please can I be the one to tell him? Me and Theo are in the car outside GEH. Yep i'll wait!" 

I unbuckle Theo from the car seat. "Hey baby boy, we're going to see your daddy! This is his universe. You look so handsome baby boy!" I was able to change Theo into a little tshirt with "Future CEO" on the front and a little pair of jeans. He looks so much like his daddy. Placing him on my chest, Taylor opens the car door wrapping us in a blanket hiding us from the press.

"Mrs Grey, Mrs Grey what happened with the Lincolns!"

"Mrs Grey can we get a shot of your baby!" Urm NO!

I'm rushes through the doors and up in the lift. We walk out on the executive level.

"Oh Mrs Grey and little master Grey how lovely to see you!" she walks over to us.

"Hi Andrea, please call me Ana. The big boss in?" I laugh removing the blanket so she can see Theo.

"Yes of course oh, look at him a little Mr Grey. I love his shirt!" I snuggle Theo closer to me.

"Yes he is defiantly his father's son, can you buzz through say he has a visitor?" I hand the blanket to Pritchard our new female nanny/Theo's CPO. She is tall brunette ex Seattle PD detective, and more interested in me than my husband. I look over to the desk.

"Mr Grey Sir you have a visitor." I pull Theo's coat off and place him on my shoulder. I hear my husband strong and controlling

"I'm busy, tell them to make an appointment!" ooo he's in a mood obviously hasn't heard the good news.

"I'm sorry Mrs...I mean Ana. He's been in meeting after meeting all morning. Perhaps..." Fuck off no way am I leaving

"Don't worry Andrea, i'll deal with him." I head to the door and push it open.

Christian POV.

I look up from my desk and see the door open. Oh for fuck sake.

"I told you to make a fucking..." I see her my wife carrying my son, I rush over to them

"Ana why are you. what happened?" I take Theo into my arms.

"Well I thought that your future CEO would love to see his daddy at work.

"Ana, please you're not suppose to leave the apartment Linc..." I start as I place Theo on my lap.

"Uh Uh, no way Mr i'm not a prisoner in our own home, I also take it you haven't heard the news." She sits on my desk straddling my legs. She looks stunning she doesn't look like she gave birth a little over a month ago.

"What news? I've been in meetings all morning!" I hold my son to my face and kiss his nose.

"Well, Lincoln has been arrest and Margret and Henry whoever he is have been murdered." Fuck I am in shock.

"Seriously!" I stand up and walk towards the door. "Taylor is this true this is all over?" I look over to Andrea she has her hand to her face. Shit she's looking at me with my son. I'm known to be a hard ass and now this little tiny baby has me wrapped around his little pinkie.

"Yes sir, everything seems to be in order the police and the press are waiting for a statement, I asked Sam to get one together I was waiting for Mrs Grey to get here before I asked you to realise it." Well bugger me.

"Taylor, Pritchard! Please take Master Grey. I need a word with my wife!"

Ana POV.

"I need a word with my wife!" he has lust in my eyes and dominance in his voice.

"Yes Mr Grey!" I nod to Pritchard before Christian pushes me into his office slamming the door.

"Well Mrs Grey, it looks like we have our life back!" he is nibbling along my collar bone.

"Yes Mr Grey, I have other news too!" I look up between my eyelashes.

"Oh I dunno, will it top this fantastic news?" he pushes his erection against my stomach.

"Well I've been to see Dr Greene!" I don't get chance to finish. He pulls me close running his hands up my skirt to find crotchless panties.

"Oh Mrs Grey, this day just keeps getting better and better."


	26. Far from over

I've had a few messages asking if this story is complete. Well this part is. I'm working on a part 2, hopefully a preview will be up here later today.

Thank you for all of your reviews so far.

The story is far from over.


	27. Not over yet

Ana POV.

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt of marrying a Prince. I was obsessed with Cinderella wanting my fairytale ending. The funny thing is in all my dreams Christian was my Prince. Now i'm lying here with my 9 month old son and handsome husband in bed. They are both lying on their backs with their arm above their head. Theo looks more and more like his father every day.

The last eight months have been both the best of my life. Theo has been a little angel he has started to talk especially to his pretend blackberry. He start to cruise around the furniture. He is amazing. My parents on the other hand have divorced. My dad is over at the house everyday spending time with his grandson. My mother on the other hand has never seen him. She has moved in with a younger man Jose something or other he is the same age as Harri. Emmy being my moms favourite has joined her. They are living in South America somewhere not that we care. But worse of all is the shit storm that came with the Lincoln Case. It has taken Carrick and my dad a shit load of favours to keep Christian's name out of the case, when it comes to the BDSM. The press are constantly camped outside the escala all day every day.

I look down at my little prince who's grey pools snap open wide with a gummy smile showing his baby teeth.

"Good morning baby boy" I coo as I pick him up and latching him on. I can feel Christian stir

"Good morning beautiful!" he kisses both me and Theo.

"I can't believe our little man is 9 months tomorrow." I smile

"Tell me about it I count my lucky stars everyday!" Christian nipples at my neck.

"Hold your hard on handsome, let me give Gail Theo and you can continue where you left off!" I wink moving swiftly into the kitchen.

"Morning Gail, you urm watch Theo for a little while we're not going anywhere just need some mommy and daddy time!" I giggle and flush a deep beetroot.

"Of course dear I'll take him to see Uncky Taylor and Uncky Lukey!" She giggles.

I walk back into our bedroom to find Christian lying on top of the covers butt naked!

"Well hello to you too handsome!" I pull off my night gown and make my way to the bed.

He runs his fingers up and down my waist making me twitch under his touch.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Christian nips at my earlobe moaning his words. I pull myself closer to him until I can feel his cock shudder next to me. In one swift move i'm on top running my nails down his chest kissing each and every scar.

"I need you in me handsome!" I bite his bottom lip. I hover above his length, I feel my wetness ready for the size of my husband. I thrust my hips onto his cock, moving up and down hard and fast.

"Oh fuck baby your so tight! God I love your tight pussy baby!" He moans through clenched teeth. I start to move faster and harder

"Oh my god Christian!" he places his hands on my waist as he thrusts his hips up off the bed "Yes Christian like that baby! God I'm so close!" Sweat is beading on my chest as I lower myself to consume Christians lips.

"Fuck ANA! I'm gonna cum , cum with me baby please!" This tips me over the edge I cry out as he empties his seed inside me. I collapse on his chests.

Suddenly there is a loud bang on the door

"Hey Mommy and Daddy! The Uncles are here!" Fucking Elliott

"Do you think if we ignore him he'll go away?" I giggle at Christian's comment

"Lets get up before he walks in on us!" I moan as I start feeling empty.

"Glad you enjoyed this as much as I did." I slap his chest.

Christian POV.

We walk hand in hand into the grand room. Harrison has Theo standing up and walking between his arms.

"Check this lil dude out!" He grins at Ana.

"Ma, Ma!" he tries to walk to us but falls on his bum before we can help him up he's started fussing and having a major melt down

"Defiantly your kid bro!" Elliot slaps my back, i'm afraid he's right not only in looks but personality too I was wishing he had Ana's temperament but no chance.

"Come on baby boy no need for this Ana bends over to pick Theo up, as she stands up I can see she's unsteady on her feet. I catch the boy of them with Harrison on the other side.

"Baby you okay?"

"Did he fuc...Fudge you so hard earlier pixie!" Elliot starts before I shoot him evils.

"I dunno I just feel... Take the baby Harri take him!" Before I know it i'm chasing Ana into the master bathroom, I get to the door as I see her burying her head in the pan. I hold her hair back as she dry heaves .

"Ana, babe you okay?" She looks at me looking very pale and sweaty.

"I dunno, are you feeling okay? I had the same as you to eat last night so it can't be that." I snuggle her into my chest feeling for her forehead.

"You haven't got a temperature. Hang on Elliott!" I call before he arrives with Theo and Harri.

"Phone mom get her over here Ana is sick! "

"Hey i'll take Theo down to my apartment and play with, Axl and Ozzy!" Theo loves playing with Harri's pugs which he believes helps him get dates.

"Thank..." Ana starts puking again.

"Go take him, Mommy and daddy will be with you really soon I promise be good for Uncle Harri" I kiss his head "Take Luke with you and ask Gail for the nappy bag!" I say walking back to Ana as Elliott holds her up.

"Bed come on beautiful!" I rub her back as we walk her out of the bathroom "Do you think you'll be sick again?"I ask kissing her fore head

"I don't think so, I just feel really hungry!" she giggles god I love this women.

"Your not going to eat until mom get's here." I tuck her into our bed, while I sit down next to her. Within no time I hear my mom shouting at Elliott for drinking our of the carton again.

"Hey sweetheart, Elliott told me you've been sick? What have you eaten?" she asks taking her temperature.

"The same as Christian and Theo they are both okay." I start to feel dizzy again

"Right okay well let me draw some blood and i'll check you over." Ana holds my hand as the needle leaves her skin my angel hates needles.

"right okay i'm going to press your stomach tell me where it hurts." He softly presses Ana's stomach i'm half expecting her to scream out in pain from the amount she threw up. I look at my mom she has a look on her face.

"Mom what..." I start

"Shhhh now Christian, Ana sweetie when was your last period?" Period huh what a minute she's still breast feeding.

"Urm about a week ago it was very light though, i've had one every month since Theo turn 2 months." Ana states

"Well sweetie it looks like your pregnant." My world has just been rocked!

"Pregnant?" I ask again

"Yes Christian, Ana darling could you give me a urine sample and I can do a test here and now.

Ana POV.

Pregnant? I'm Pregnant? I have a 9 month old seriously.

"Pregnant?" Christian asks with a massive grin forming on his face

"Yes Christian, Ana darling could you give me a urine sample and I can do a test here and now."

I take the cup and walk to the bathroom. Once I return I hand it back to my mother in law.

"Ana from the feel of your stomach your not just pregnant but not very, could you maybe come into the hospital with me today Nora is away at the moment, so I could always do it for you." God I love having a paediatrician as a mother in law.

"Of course we can mom, we'll come with you Taylor can drive" Christian picks me up bridal style.

40 minutes later i'm lying on a bed in Grace's office with an ultrasound machine. I'm pregnant i'm seriously doubting myself right now. I've had periods i've been breast feeding.

"Right okay you know the drill, this will be really cold!" I turn my head to look at Christian

"At least i'm wake this time!" I smile

"That's true." He kisses my lips.

"Right okay, just what I expected!" Grace move's the wand over my stomach again. I look at the screen.

 **I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to continue this story and after sleeping on it I came up with an idea. Hopefully will get the next chapter up soon. please comment or message me, I love hearing what you think or if you have any ideas. Also thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. Your all amazing**

 **Katy xxx**


	28. Surprise baby

Surprise

Ana POV.

"Right okay, just what I expected!" Grace move's the wand over my stomach again. I look at the screen. All I can see is a baby, it doesn't look like a jelly baby it's a developed baby. But how, isn't this baby a blip.

"I'd say your about 4 months give or take." Grace smiles.

"4 months!" Christian smiles.

"4 months! I have 5 months to get ready for another baby!" I'm in shock 2 babies under the age of 2.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Urm Ana baby what do you think?" Christian is even more shocked than I am but he's not carrying a baby.

"You can tell us now I mean we can know today?" Okay maybe being 4 months pregnant isn't sinking in.

"Yes dear your four months." I nod my head

"Please mom tell us!" Christian laughs

"Well it looks like i'm having another Granddaughter!" Grace smiles with a tear in her eye.

"A daughter! Seriously!" Christian is over the moon "I can't believe this it's only been 9 months and we find out we're having another! Baby I love you so much!" I keep kissing Christian.

"How come i'm only getting symptoms now I mean i've been pregnant for 4 months?" This is what's baffling me.

"Well when you started to wean Theo that must have been when you started having the symptoms." Grace is yet again one of the first to know we're pregnant.

"It looks like she's very petite. But she's growing and isn't too small!"

 **Christian POV.**

Pregnant, i'm going to be a daddy again. I can't believe this, my life is a dream. I can't wait to see my daughter our daughter! Getting into the car I can see Luke and Taylor staring at us.

"Well are we uncles again?" Luke deadpans

"Yes Luke my man you are we're having a little princess in a little over 4 months!" See what they say about that

"No way your pulling our leg Chris no way is Ana four months, the last time she was a bitc... never mind" Like turns to the front and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from sleeping in the guest room.

"Thanks Luke but yes we're due October 18th and I wasn't a bitch thank you very much!" She slaps him across the head, better you than me.

"How do you want to tell people?" Ana is snuggled into my side in the car.

"I dunno baby how about the balloon idea we were going to use for Theo?" That gained a smile. Thinking about everything that needs to be done. We need to change another guest room into my little princesses room, and as if she read my mind.

"Can you phone Gia we need to work on the nursery we already have a little sailor theme room now I want a wonderland room!" a wonderland room. What the fuck is a wonderland room.

"Okay i'll bite what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Well we named Theo after your grandfather, how about naming our little princess after my nonna?"

"Awww angel of course well as long it's not Peggy Sue or Helga!" She laughs

"Alice, Alice Gracie Grey!" Alice our little Ali, I love it.

"Baby that name is amazing, defiantly fitting for our little girl. Hang on Alice, Alice in Wonderland!" Finally I twigged.

"Well duh! She already has tweedle dum and tweedle dee. Oooo dunkin doughnuts! I really want one! Please Christian! Oh fuck it Taylor pull over I need a doughnut ooo and I really really want some French fries too!" I'm looking stunned, so the weird ass cravings have started.

 **Mia POV.**

Oh this can't be happening, this can't be happening. I've been staring at this god forsaken white stick for the last 20 mintues. Shaking it every now and then like this going to change like a fucking etch a sketch.

I'm too young to be a mother, I can't be a mother

"Hey Missy Mimi, your brother just called, they're having dinner at their place later tonight, in his words it's mandatory and yes that means us Mia!" Ethan laughs outside the door. "Mia please open the door you've been in there for ages baby you okay?" I swing open the door holding the god white stick up shoving it in the sperm donors hand

"Urm what's this!" Ethan examines it.

"It's called a pregnancy test." He looks at me

"Ewwww babe you could have fucking warned me you'd pissed on it!" God he is so much like my brothers.

"Seriously Eth, I tell you i'm pregnant and all you can say is ewww you peed on the stick! Hello earth to Ethan! We're having a baby we're un married and omg this is my brother and Ana all over again. You remember how my dad was when he found out." I'm panicking yes i'm seriously thinking i've lost my mind.

"You impregnated Carrick Grey's little princess and Christian and Elliott Grey's little sister! Your dead! Fuck i'm dead!" i'm pacing our bedroom while Ethan is standing still with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Marry me?" Ethan get's on one knee.

"Oh fuck off that's how Elliott did it no way..."

"Fine I'll do one better, come with me put that beautiful bridesmaids dress of yours on and lets go to city hall. We're getting married today!"

"Seriously you'll marry me today." He nods "Oh my god Ethan I love you I love you sooo much!" I jump in his arms as he spins me around. He walks over to his bedside table.

"I already have a ring for you I was just waiting for the right time." He slips it on my finger.

Fuck i'm getting married.

 **Ana POV.**

Great I find out i'm pregnant a little over 2 hours ago and in that time little elves have managed to take all my clothes in so they no longer fit.

"Christ...ian" I was yelling until I saw he was just outside the closet.

"You look beautiful" I'm standing there with only my underwear on "Your glowing and looking closely you actually look pregnant I can defiantly see a bump." He runs his hand over my belly and heres me thinking it was baby weight well technically it is baby weight just a different baby.

"Come here my angel, my amazing wife, beautiful mother of my son and carrier of our precious daughter." Oh him and his sweet words, get's me wet every time.

I lay flat on the bed with my feet flat on the floor. I can feel him kiss is way up my body, never putting any weight on my stomach. He cradles my waist with both hands each side of my very tiny baby bump.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, you have given me the most amazing gifts. Hey princess i'm your daddy, sorry for being rough with mommy earlier. Now go to sleep because I'm about to show mommy how much I love her and it's something you won't be doing until you're at least 30." I bite my lip he works his way back down kneeling on the floor, pulling my panties along with it. He slips them off my feet and brings them up to his face, inhaling my scent.

"Fuck baby, you smell amazing" he cocks his head to the side. He starts to lick my folds flicking his tongue over my clit. " I love how wet you are Anastasia." Fuck when he says my name like that he makes me weak at the knees.

He lifts my legs on to this shoulders as he devours me, I can feel myself building. "Don't come yet baby I need to feel you come on my cock!" he grunts standing up and unzipping his jeans.

"Do you want this Anastasia?" he asks while jerking his cock.

"Yes please!" I smirk. He lifts me off the bed and plunges his thick cock deep into me hitting all the right places. I'm holding on to his forearms as he increases the speed and friction.

"Touch yourself baby!" I move my hand down and touch my clit as we move in rhythm.

"Oh fuck Ana you feel amazing, I dunno if I can hold on baby!" he groans "God you look stunning!"

"I' .Close!" I moan I feel his cock twitch.

"Feel me baby, cum for me Ana!" He pumps faster and faster until we both find a release. He places his head on my stomach

"I love you Mr Grey!"

"I love you too Mrs Grey!" he kisses my stomach then plants butterfly kisses all over my face.

He rolls off me and holds me in my arms.

"I can't believe your giving me a daughter." He kisses my cheek.

"A little princess!" I place my head in my nook between his shoulder and chest.

"I just hope to god she's not a beautiful as her mommy, I'll be fighting all the boys off. Maybe we should send her to an all girl boarding school?"

"Christian, now you know exactly how I feel about Theo!"

"Awww we have one of each! Come lets get dressed and tell Theo about his little sister!"


	29. Life changed forever

**Christian POV**

I can't believe we're telling the rest of my family we're having another baby. I'm on cloud nine, nothing can spoil my day. I'm playing trains on the floor with my beautiful son, while Ana and Gail are sitting in the kitchen making a list for next week. I managed to get a little tshirt for Theo that say's best big brother on it. Let's see if anyone notices.

"Choooo Chooo!" Theo burbles

"That's right my big boy, Theo, choo choo trains go choo choo! Ana can you hear this our son is a genius! " I kiss his forehead. I hear the elevator show time.

"Yes he takes after his father!" Ana smiles. I still can't believe she's mine.

"Tttttteo Tttttteo!" Ava loves her little cousin its so cute she can't say his name properly.

"Hey Baby girl, you wanna play trains with Theo?" she jumps up and down nodding her head. If I never had children Ava would have been my first choice taking over GEH. She is another carbon copy of me we loves going up in Charlie Tango and the Grace. Give her building blocks over dolls any day.

"So what's this big family meal for?" Elliott makes his way over to the wet bar, I swear if he touches my 1955 Glenfiddich again. Spoke to soon.

"E seriously, but that down and drink the cheap stuff you can't tell the difference!" I huff taking the decanter away from him. In my bachelor party he drank a full bottle with coke. Seriously he has wasted 2 bottles. I'm so glad I bought 10 out of the 15 bottles.

"Chill dude you know I only drink this to piss you off. Who would blow a million bucks on this drain cleaner!"

"Drain Cleaner you better not be talking about the 55 Glenfiddich!" Thank god for my dad he shares my love of finer things, good thing I bought him the other 5.

"Hello my darling" my mom kisses Ana and then me. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her lips.

"Yuck fair dos Elliott is right it tastes like drain cleaner!"I burst out laughing.

" Hey where's the party!" Harrison clasps his hands walking over to get himself a glass.

"Hey daddy!" my Ana is such a daddy's girl.

"Hey pumpkin, where's my boy!" I point to Ava, Oli and Theo on the floor. This time next year there will be 4 babies playing. I love how big our family is.

"Mom where's Mia and Eth?"

"Oh they said they would make it a bit later, other commitment" Great, like hell are we going to hold up announcing our princess to our family.

"Hey you 3 wanna help me with something? " Ana smiles, picking up Theo and holding Ava's hand while Oli follows. They return with a huge balloon. Theo is pulling on the string while in Ana's arms.

"Hey little dude what have you got there? A baaaaaallllloooon!" Harrison is such a goof. He walks over to his sister.

"Hey pixie, hey little man! Wow I love your...Tshirt. Ana is this for real?" He spins around.

"Is what for real?" Kate panics "Chris what's going on?" I move over to my wife and son.

"Yeah fuc...fudge seriously big brother?" Elliot laughs.

"Awww another baby! Congratulations guys!" my dad slaps my back.

"Sweetheart, aww another grandbaby!" Ray kisses Ana's cheek, after all the shit Carla has put him through this seems like the best thing that could have happened.

"We can do better than grandbaby!" Ana giggles "We know what we're having!" Everyone looks in shock.

"I mean how, well unless there has been a huge medical advance since Theo and the twins!" Kate chuckles

"Well it seems like our newest grandbaby is a little petite Ana is 4 months" my mom adds.

"Seriously I just thought it was a food baby!" Harrison howls.

"Seriously Harrison! Be nice to your sister!" Ray slaps the back of his head.

"Well looking at you, you do look pregnant." Kate hugs Oli. "Aunty Ana is having another baby!" she kissed his cheek.

"Aunty Ana, have you got a baby in your belly, did you eat a tomato seed?" A tomato seed this I have to know

"What do you mean blossom?" I kneel down

"Well I asked daddy how Tttteo got in her belly and dad said that you gave Aunty Ana your seed like a tomato seed.

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Serious E, gave her my seed, you total perv!"

"Well okay, Theo my baby boy do you want to show everyone who your going to be a big brother too?" I kiss his head, I reach up and pop the balloon. Bright pink glitter and streamer fall over all of us.

"No way a little girl! Ahhhhhh Ana! Kate attacks Ana and Theo.

I turn around to see Mia and Ethan standing there

"Hey what have we missed?" Mia chuckles.

"Well little sister it seems like we're having a niece in the very near future."Elliott downs his drink, "I think this calls for a drink and yes I mean your expensive drain cleaner. " I glare at Elliott as he digs into my bar looking for another bottle.

"Seriously your pregnant?" Mia starts to cry.

"Aww Mia, you okay?" Ana hands me Theo and rushes to my sister.

"Yea, it's just you look soo happy, I don't want to rain on your parade." Huh?

"What do you mean honey?" Ana coos.

"Well, we have an announcement too." Mia coughs.

"Okay well nothing can ruin my day come one sweetheart!" I move closer kissing her forehead.

"Well firstly i'm pregnant too!" Silence the whole room is silent

"Seriously sis ha bloody ha! Pull the other leg!"

"Seriously E she is pregnant!" Ethan suddenly shuts up

"Fuck me!" I turn to Elliott. "Sorry dude but it was called for."

"Well I hope my son's first word isn't the same as your son's! Mia seriously your pregnant?" I ask, how am I calm. I should be like Elliott getting drunk, pregnant means she's had sex. My little innocent sister has had sex with one of my closest friends. Fuck the things going around in my head. Elliott hands me a large drink.

"Dude if what's going on in your head right now are anything like mine we need to open another bottle!"

"I mean how, well I know how but Mia but shit I can't believe this you're so young!" I knock the drink back.

"Christian seriously she is the same age I was when I got pregnant. " Ana slaps both Elliott and myself.

"Congratulations darling girl another grandbaby Oh Cary we'll have 5 grandchildren oh my!" My mother coos.

"Well I wish you were married but our children never do things in the prober order!" My dad is thinking the same as me.

"Well that's the thing. We just came from city hall!" Mia holds up her hand fuck no pregnant and married plus i'm being a dad again! Okay this is way too much.

"Well Harri will any of your girlfriend turn up with a child today?" Ray jokes.

"Fudge no dad seriously I always use a rain coat!" I turn to Harri this is so not funny.

"TMI Har, TMI!" Ana glares

"Ana take the baby!" I hand Theo to my wife.

"Katy take the twins go Ana you too!" Elliott snaps his knuckles. I think Ethan willbe scared to touch Mia after we're finished with him fuck he's my brother in law now. I have to think about this, looking at Mia this has to stop but what about Elliott. I'm just about to suggest cigars to clear the air when I hear the lift and Taylor cough. I spin around. Taylor is already in cuffs what the fuck!

"Sir, there is a Detective Sommerville and the 5/0 here for you" seriously can this day turn out worse.

"detective what can I do for you why is Taylor in cuffs!" I ask.

"Christian Grey, you are under arrest for the murder of Margret Lincoln and Henry Lincoln." Okay WHAT THE FUCK.

"Dude seriously!" Elliott screams.

"Deadly serious, Elliott Grey?" Sommerville asks.

"Yes what of it?" Elliott crosses his arms uhoh this doesn't look good.

"Well this is easy you under arrest for accessory to murder!"

"Sommerville, you can't be serious. What proof is there?" my dad turns in to lawyer mode.

"We have a witness and evidence of foul play. Is there a Harrison Steele here too along with an Ethan Kavanagh!" he knows fair well there is. I turn and see Ana, Kate and the children.

"What's going on?" Ana cries.

"Officers cuff them." It happens so quickly my arms are behind my back and the cold of the cuffs are against my skin.

"No you can't" Ana hands Theo to my mom and runs for me. The officer moves in front and pushes Ana back straight in the stomach she lands on the floor.

"FUCK SAKE SHE'S PREGANT!" I scream trying to get to my wife who is lying on the floor.

"Seriously Sommerville was there any need for that?" Carrick grits his teeth.

"Ana are you okay?" my mom passes Theo to Mia, to help Ana up

"I'm okay just hit my back against the coffee table. Christian please what's going on!" she runs for me again

"You can't do this you have no right!" Kate is at her side trying to console my Ana.

"I've had enough of this family and their lies. Your lucky I don't arrest all of you and take your children into care." I will have his fucking neck and badge or this.

"Why are you doing this?" Ana sobs.

"Elliott what's going on?" Kate yells.

"we've just got married!" Mia cries holding Theo in her arms he is reaching out to me

"DA DA DA DA!" he has huge crocodile tears in his eyes, he shouldn't be here."

"Gail! Gail! Take the children please take them to the safe room please!" I scream

"Yes Mr Grey!" she rushs off up the stairs.

"This is ridiculous! I'll have your badge for this!" My father points his finger in Sommervilles face.

"Christian Grey you have the right to remain silent, Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney if you can't..."

"No you can't do this please! Christian Please!" I look at Ana the hurt and pain in her face, she's holding onto her stomach. Tears are flowing from her eyes. She runs to me as Ethan and Elliott talk to Kate and Mia.

"we're their god damn attorney!" Ray pushes past "Annie we'll sort this out I promise!"

" Baby please calm down, i'll be home as soon as I can, stay here get Luke to call in reinforcement." I'm pleading with my wife. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well. Ana is screaming shaking she's in shock she must be. This really can't be good. I kiss her lips so soft when she's been crying.

"I love you Ana!" this must be a fuck up god damn Sommerville. I'm pulled from the room and turn when I see Ana collapse on the floor holding her stomach

"ANA! ANA! PLEASE LET ME SEE IF MY WIFE IS OKAY! MOM! MOM! GET TO HER PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE THEM!"

I'm standing in the lift with Elliott, Ethan, Harrison and Taylor in cuffs my dad is standing next to us on the phone with Ray. This can't be happening.

"Well bro seems we're in for it this time! What the fuck do they think we've done?" Elliott whispers.

"Fuck knows, dad get Barney and Welch on this please Ray is Ana okay please tell me she's okay!" I beg as we're paraded through the press and into the back of a police van.


	30. Nightmare

Ana POV.

This can't be happening, I wake up with shooting pains in my stomach and back, no not Alice not my baby girl. My eyes snap open, i'm in Bellvue. Grace is checking the machine that is strapped around my stomach.

"Grace what's going on where's Theo?" I mutter

"Oh sweetheart thank heavens your wake, Theo is safe with Gail we're back home. Carrick is at the station trying to sort things out. There is an apparent witness that saw the boys leaving the scene the morning of the murder. They think they framed Richard Lincoln; i'm so sorry dear they are bring up Christian's BDSM past." I feel sick I turn and just in time Grace has a bowl.

"It's okay better out than in" she rubs up and down my back

"How I mean they didn't do it the witness is lying."

"I know dear we shouldn't worry about that now we need to get your blood pressure down, your little girl doesn't like the stress."

"Alice, her name is Alice, Alice Gracie"

"Oh your nonas name and oh my thank you sweet heart that means the world to me. It's beautiful. Try and sleep and i'll see if Carrick as any news."

I thought this was a nightmare but the perfect day has become the worst day my poor husband and brother in laws have been arrested. I hear my ipad beep. I pull it over from my bag on the bedside table. Great the Nooz.

 _Seattle PD has realised a statement that Christian and Elliott Grey have been arrested along with Harrison Steele Ethan Kavanagh and Grey's CPO Jason Taylor. For the murders of Margret and Henry Lincoln. Lincoln who is currently on death row for the murder of his brother Jack Hyde and ex wife Elena Lincoln may not have worked alone. Mr Christian Grey has been arrested for the murders along with working along with Lincoln faking his kidnap and bringing his own plane down. If found guilty he will be sentenced to death row. Elliott Grey along with Jason Taylor if found guilty sentenced to 25 years. Harrison Steele and Ethan Kavanagh haave been arrested with manslaughter. WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO GREY'S EMPIRE!_

Fuck! I start to feel sick and faint the monitors starts beeping and Grace rushes in .

"Death row! Christian! I can't do it please Grace please!" I am begging.

"Shhh dear, think of Alice shhh, Carrick is working on getting the bail paid for all of them, they should be home soon, you'll see it's all a big mistake!"

"I can't I mean Christian didn't do this none of them did! Have you called Ros?"

"Yes dear, Christian has thought of everything, she is CEO until all of this is over with. GEH is safe." She pulls out an injection and places into my hand I start feeling foggy and it suddenly goes dark.

Christian POV.

"Seriously dude, I have 25-life you have fucking death row. Death row! What the fuck!"Elliott punches the wall. We have all been placed in neighbouring cells.

"I know I know, you don't need to keep repeating it asshole! Fuck this can't be happening!"

"Chris it is what the fuck when was this, where was I suppose to be during this murder! " Harrison yells.

"it was 9 months ago at the club Toppers!" Taylor throws yet another coin in the paper cup

"Toppers the kinky shit club!" Ethan howls laughing

"I have never ever been there!" Harrison adds

"Me either" Ethan the pussy

"I have well I did in senior year!" it has to be Elliott

"Seriously, never took you rolling that way!" Ethan laughs.

" Fuck you ! I never did anything just watch! We all know Chris has!"

"Screw you E, when you've been fucking brain washed by the she bitch then yeah I was kinda made to but that was over 8 years ago. There must be another reason were all locked up?"

"I was thinking the same thing sir, something is going down, they don't want us knowing about. Remember Luke and Jackson would have been the only CPO's looking after all the family, you asked Luke to call everyone in."Fuck he's right I know he's right.

"Okay well I know I was fucking my wife that night and I had to take Oli and Ava to the summer fair in school. I have a witness coco the fucking clown, who is god knows where!" Elliot punches the wall again, god that man has anger problems.

"What was the date?" Ethan asks.

"Urm 10th June I think!" Only Taylor can remember that "They took my notebook I did have it recorded!" His note book, Taylor never leaves it unattended Shit!

"Ahhhhh Thank Fuck! Me and Mia we're in France. We had her fashion show that weekend!" Ethan seems relived.

"Good for you asshole that still doesn't mean your safe when you leave here. I'm going to kick your ass from here to Milwaukie!" Elliott really needs a time out.

"Elliott that's enough seriously we have more pressing issues than killing our new brother in law!"

"I didn't say kill just maim!"

"Dude chill, the 10th fuck what was I doing?"

"Or who were you doing!" Ethan mocked Harri

"Well I was with Ana and our teddy bear that was the night of his first jabs we were up with him then I had back to back meetings all day with Ros. The problem we have is we we're all living is Escala remember? That could be the problem." I undo my shirt and start my press ups.

"Dude seriously are your jerking off in there I hear grunting, it's not the time or...!" Elliott is the fucking clown

" . .ASS!" I pant. I hear the stereotypical prison noises.

"Well, Well, look at this our every own chain gang!" Fucking Sommerville I know deep down something isn't right about him he has to be a fucking crooked cop.

"Well if it isn't officer buttwipe!" Elliott hit the wall yet again fuck that's it i'm paying for anger management.

"Now Now, boys' don't shoot the messenger. I'm here to tell you that the judge has convened but in my books there is no way that he will allow bail your all fucked." The snide fucker i'm starting to lose it.

"Fuck you, what the fuck have I ever done to you huh!" I jump up and hit the bars.

"Now now, Mr Grey. You might not have done it but you might as well have." What the fuck is he on about

"What the fuck are you on about?" I plead.

"I should have your life not this one. I was left with that prick where you got taken to the Grey's!"

"Urm look, I was in foster care, i've already had someone pissed off at me for it but seriously but I had a shit life until the Grey's what the fuck, are you on about I was 4 years old!" I am seething.

"Ella, Ella Morton or even better Ella Sommerville, my mother our mother! My father was the pimp Frank Morton but yours fuck knows. I got landed with that prick until another coke whore shot him in the head. You took our life away!"

Oh my god I feel sick, I fall back against the sink

"Chris! What's wrong Bro Talk to me!" I can hear Elliott screaming

"Sir is everything alright!" Taylor always has my back

"Elliott, Elliott I can't breathe!" I start panting, Sommerville, walks back with a smile on his face. "I'll get what's owed!" he crows. I fall against the wall between mine and Elliot's cell.

"Elliott I need, Ana! I can't breathe, I have too get out of here!" I feel Elliott punch the wall again

"Dude what did you do to him what did you say!" Elliott is trying to grab Sommerville.

"I only told him the truth and once I get what I want, this will all stop! Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment to attend. See you guys soon!" I flick him the V and begin panting

"Elliott, I can't do this. Why does this keep happening to me to us!" I start seeing spots

"Come on Chris, Christian come on you can do this breath. Breath man, Chris don't do this. Think of Ana of Theo that beautiful little girl!" ever since I arrived with the Grey's Elliott was the only one who could stop my panic attacks. But before I know it I feel the cool concrete against my head.


	31. Home Free

"But dad he said he was my brother, like my well lets say half brother." I keep playing at conversation over and over in my head. Thank fuck my Dad and Ray have contacts we've only been here for 10 hours, but that's 10 hours too long.

"Son Sommerville is up to something he's trying hard to take you down, Marshall has no clue who this witness is there is no evidence he's trying to make a trial by press, to dirty your good name." Great, just great. We're waiting for our belongings at the front of the station. I swear if I see that sack of shit again it will kills him.

"Get in line!" Shit did I say that out loud!

"Elliott Christian behave your already it a shit load of trouble!" My father ladies and gentlemen the eternal optimised.

"Mr Elliott Grey!" the officer hands Elliott a bag with his keys, phone, wedding ring and belt.

"Mr Chirsitan Grey!" Finally, I pull out my money clip, my keys to the spyder, blackberry, iphone. Fuck

"Urm excuse me my wedding ring where the hell is it?" I'm going to snap someone's neck

"Excuse me you didn't hand in a wedding ring!" the officer snarls.

"Fuck I did my wedding ring isn't on my finger so where is it?"

"Here file this report for lost property."

"Lost property my ass it's been stolen!"

"Christian watch your mouth Judge Davis did me a favour allowing you to be realised you can't accuse people of theft! Did you leave it by the sink or something?" Am I losing my mind, I know I had my ring I was playing with it in the hospital. What the fuck is going on.

"Sir my note book has also been missed placed, I have called Luke to change all the codes to the penthouse and GEH as well as the gun safe sir. I'm sorry it's a force of habit" Taylor looks beat up

"It's okay Jason, you never leave it unattended, as long as you can remember what's in it?" He nods.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Harrison hollers.

We finally get to my parents house, through the masses of press and news vans. Thank fuck they don't know this address. We make our way down the drive and I see the house in complete darkness apart from my childhood bedroom, I know that Ana is in there I need her so badly. How am I going to explain about my wedding ring. Fuck! I need Theo I need to make sure he's okay. Leaving like that must have upset him.

I run up the stairs 2 steps at a time and push open the door. My mother is holding Theo in her arms he's hiccupping from crying. Ana is out cold in our bed with a monitor around her stomach I hear a strong thump thump thump.

"I can't seem to be able to put him down. Every time I let him out of my arms he calls for you and Ana. I have managed to rock him to sleep but even in his dreams he's crying." My mom sobs.

"Pass him here mom!" She hands me my son he opens is huge grey eyes.

"Da, Da?" He looks at me I can tell he's happy to be home. He plays with my earlobe a sign that he is over tried.

"Shhh baby boy it's all okay daddy is home!" I rock him in my arms with his head on my shoulder.

"How are they mom?" I look at the bed.

"I sedated Ana well she was beside herself, she read the news report about being arrested and death row or something, it really upset Alice but she's okay now a lovely heart beat, it's the only thing that has calmed me. Mia is the same I gave her a sedative and Gail is sitting with her." I can't believe I did this to my family.

"Mom i'm sorry, I really am. I think Sommville, is behind this he seems to think we're related, and Taylors note book has gone missing there was a reason we were arrested and a reason it was today." I walk with Theo in my arms to the nursery where Elliott is standing by the bunk beds kissing the twins goodnight with Kate wrapped around him. We give each other the brotherly nod. I place Theo into his crib I creep out back to my mom.

"What do you mean related, related how and what about this notebook how bad can a notebook really be?"

"He told me his was my brother. Also Taylor records all passcodes and passwords for GEH and Escala" I'm trying to remember his name Morton, Morton. Fuck that's the name of the pimp. We walk down the hall to Ana. I lean against the door frame rubbing my hands over my face. I am wrecked.

"Is she going to be okay mom?"

"Ana is going to be out of it for a little while.."

"Son of a bitch!" I hear my father from his office. I run down the stairs and burst into the room, Barney Welch, Taylor and Sawyer are all there looking at the screen.

"What, what is it?" I need to get back to Ana this better be good.

"Sir it seems like Sommville is missing his flat fit locker at the station everything is gone Also Lincoln sir he's missing." Taylor pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean gone and fuck Taylor Lincoln? What the fuck?"

"I sent a Lieutenant friend of mine a message and he seems to think that Sommerville is a dirty cop. Also Lincoln was found dead this morning but his body, well it's missing Christian do you understand what i'm saying Somerville was the one covering at Elena's murder scene" I fucking new it. "Also all charges against you are the boys are dropped plus the bail has been donated to the police family fund" he winks well thats a good sign. Fuck this can't be happening lets hope he really is dead and they've just lost the body.

"Of course I understand that but dad who is Sommerville dad is he...?"

"We don't know his life before the academy it's blank. it's as if he appeared from know where" He cleans his glasses on his tie.

"Christian please no! Don't leave!" I can hear Ana screaming up stairs.

"Dad I have to go look at the name Stephen Morton instead of Stephen Sommerville!" I sprint up the stairs.

 **Ana POV.**

 _I'm standing alone being a glass screen. I see Christian being dragged away they are strapping him to a chair he's wearing an orange jump suit._

 _"Christian Please No! Don't take him away from me please!"_

 _I can see the sack being up over his head as he mouths 'i love you '._

I can feel someone shaking me, I can't believe i'm alone to raise our son and deliver our daughter

"Christian please I need you!"

"Ana, Ana sweet heart please shhh baby please!" I can feel the serge throughout my body. I snap my eyes open.

"Christian!" I shut my eyes "Please tell me when I open them you'll still be here?" I stare into the eyes he shares with our son. I wrap my arms around him and sobs the hardest I ever have. I can hear out little girls heartbeat.

"Oh Ana, sweet heart i'm so sorry, shhhh please calm down baby!" I rubs my back, he is the only one who is able to take my pain away.

"Harri, Elliot? What about Taylor and Ethan?" I wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

"All charges are dropped, Sommerville isn't who he says he is, he tried the whole Jack Hyde thing again, he told me i'm is brother!"

Brother seriously this can't be right that sack of shit is nowhere near the man my husband is. I start to kiss his beard with a little kisses up to his lips.

"Ana, you've had a stressful day please sleep baby!" he coos I look down at his hand his ring.

"Chris.." I start

"Please Ana i'm so sorry, I had to give everything in at the station, they lost my ring and Taylors note book" I can't believe this everything about us was in that notebook, even my bloody due dates.

"Why Christian, I mean who did this?" I sit up in bed and stare straight into my husbands tried eyes.

"I don't know Taylor has everyone working on this, I will get another ring. I'm so sorry baby. You don't need this you and Alice need a stress free life, yet you have his"

"Well come help me relax have a bath with me baby." I stand up and unbuckle the monitor, I pull him into the bathroom. Running a warm bath adding a generous amount of lavender oil; I strip off my yoga pants and my tshirt. I look down and see a tiny little pocket that contains our baby girl. I can see my husband staring at me with lust and love in his eyes.

I step into the bath "Care to join me handsome!" he removes his shirt trousers and boxers and sinks into the soft bubbles.

"So did anyone make you their bitch?" I can't believe I asked him that "or was it just Ethan"

"Well Elliott might argue that I jerked off in the cell but it was just me doing sit ups." I laugh typical Elliott.

As i'm sitting back to his front I turn round and take his lip between my teeth. I love his man more than life it's self.

"Ana, baby..."

"Shhhhh don't think just do." I can feel his cock grow bigger and harder than i've ever felt it. I guide his cock between my legs and sink it deep into my core. Feeling it pulsate and throb.

"Fuck Ana, you're so tight. Jesus baby I needed this how did you know what I needed." I start to ride him like my life depended on it. I almost lost my husband. I almost lost this feeling. The feeling of being complete.

"I thought I lost you I can't take feeling like that anymore."

"Ana baby you will never lose me I swear!" I feel him thrust his hips upwards the water splashing over the side of the bath. He pinches my nipples between his fingers as he brings his mouth down drinking the extra milk I produce for our son.

"You are amazing I can't believe your body, it held my son now my daughter it feeds him and it pleasures me. You are outstanding Ana !" I increase the speed, I feel him getting closer and closer. He bites hard on shoulder sucking me like a vampire as we both cum hard together.

"Fuck. Ana. You. !" he devours my mouth

"I'm home!" he moans breaking free.

"Yes baby your home!"


	32. Wedding Party

**Ana Pov.**

It's been a month since the whole Sommerville problem. The Boys had to go to court this morning for an official apology and hearing about the false arrest; along with what happened to Lincoln. Christian returned to work a little over a week ago. I am currently 6 months pregnant Jeez have Ipopped in the last few weeks I think our little girl has had a growth spurt.

"Fa! Fa! Me me!" Theo is playing on the floor while Franco is doing my make up for Ethan and Mia's wedding party tonight. It's also and a gender reveal party they are finding out what their having today.

"Awwww little teddy bear Uncle Franc will be able to play with you in no time!" Franco is amazing with Theo, he keeps playing with the rollers Franco removers from my hair.

"Annie, girl that boy is going to break some hearts!" Tell me about it.

"You should lock your kids up until their 30." I laugh at his comment.

"Seriously that sounds like Christian" Kate adds walking around with Oli in her arms.

"I have to agree this little girl will be protected by her Uncle Elliott, Harrison, Luke and Taylor I don't think she will be able to go anywhere on her own!" I take a sip of my virgin cocktail while rubbing my bump.

"Ana, being my best friend I need to tell you something!" Oh shit here we go.

"Well i'm not sure well scrap that I'm almost sure.."

"Come on Katherine spill what are you sure about?" she glares at me she hates being called Katherine.

"Well um I think I might be oh fuck this! I'm pregnant.!" Seriously we're all pregnant at the same time! Shit!

"Seriously..." she nods

"Oh girl congratulation oh this is amazing! Jezz I think I better find a donor and get me a baby!" We all start laughing as Mia almost takes the door off the hinges

"Sorry i'm late sorry i'm late I had to wait to see another Doctor and a scan!" Mia rushes in and collapses on the bed pulling a pillow over her face. This can't be good.

"What do you mean another Doctor what about Dr Greene, Nora is lovely." I turn to face her

"Well she doesn't deal with multiple births. Seriously Kate what the fuck is it with you family procreating multiply babies! I mean seriously " Kate and I look at each other.

"Oh my god! Seriously Girl!" Franco drops his brush. "Your having twins" Kate places Oli on the bed to join Ava and Mia. I pick Theo up and bounce him on the bed to cheer Mia up. I have to ask;

"Multiple what do you mean multiple?" Mia digs in her bag, I have to admit she does look the same size as me and i'm 6 months.

"Well god damn Nora Greene, found more than an abnormal heart beat on our first scan a few weeks ago, we didn't tell anyone but apparently our babies were playing hide and sodding seek." I swear with a family like this our children will have mouths like sailors.

"Hide and Seek I love Hide and Seek!" Ava giggles.

"Well, we had a second scan today to check the baby over and well Nora almost fainted! Hell Ethan did faint! Dr Green found out that were expected 2 little boys and a girl!" she holds up the ultrasound.

"You are joking there is no way your little body is pregnant with 3 babies!" Franco snatches the ultra sound photo.

"Well I am and it is! I'm about 3 months and look at me i'm huge how can I get better, shit how am I going to deliver 3 babies!" I'm staring at this picture and see 3 little peanuts.

"Mia, i've I can deliver these two bowling balls you can do three." Kate laughs "Want some good news!" Oh here we go I pull Theo to my face to hide my laugh.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Kate yells!

"Seriously we're all pregnant together! Okay this day has gotten better!" Mia pulls us all onto the bed.

 **Christian POV.**

We're standing around outside smoking cigars any excuse, but definely worth it when your name has been cleared and your little sister is celebrating her wedding and little surprise. Ana doesn't mind it as long as I don't do it around her or Theo.

"So what do you think their having? Mia is huge so i'm guessing a boy!" Elliot blows a smoke ring.

"I dunno, I just want it to be okay, it would be amazing to have a little girl to be friends with Ali!" I can imagine Ali, Ava and Mia's little girls running around playing together.

"Well Ethan seemed so relived about the case being dropped finding out the sex of his protégé is the topping on the cake!" Harrison puffs. I look over to Elliot and he seems quite to quite for the ogre of a brother.

"E, what's up dude! Everything okay?" I slap his back.

"Bro I need your advice." Oh shit here we go

"Okay as long as it's not another sex question or butt plug question then shoot."

"Butt plug seriously El!" Harrison laughs, that story was amazing. 'Hey Chris, how do you get a butt plug in such a small hole!' god I almost pissed my pants and Ana actually thought I was having a heart attack.

"I think urm, jesus. Why is this so hard. Well urr fuck! Chris I found a pregnancy test in our bathroom, I think my Katy is pregnant." Okay this is crazy and so much better than what I was expecting out of his mouth.

"Are you serious?" I cough out smoke

"Yeah it had a little smilie face and 4-6 weeks next to it. Jesus another kid, ever since Teddy was born i've wanted another one but having twins and the delivery Kate had I didn't want to press it."

Shit he was right, Kate had a really bad labour, 30 hours natural birth, they twins as she always put it "put her pussy through the blender!" that's why I have been so lucky having single babies. Ethan walks over to us like a zombie, grabbing the drink out of my hand.

"Oh shit that means a girl!" Harri comments.

"Fuck off Harri! Eth what's up!" I pour another drink.

"Fuck, I dunno what to do I mean 3 kids!" Did he just say 3 kids?

"Triplets!" Elliott coughs on his cigar drops his drink and falls of the wall, if I hadn't been in shock that my baby sister having 3 babies I would have laughed.

"Yep, 2 boys and a little girl, fuck how, I mean how the fuck!"

"Well you must have some potent baby batter!" Harri passes him a cigar.

"Well you and Kate are twins!" Harri has got a point.

"Twins, twins I could deal with I am one but I mean how is Mia going to carry 3 babies she's huge now!" Ethan knocks back the scotch

"Dude, what ever you do don't say that I remember telling Katy she looked like she was having triplets not twins, I ended up sleeping in the guest room and not having sex for a fortnight."

I have to say I never thought that of Ana she looked more and more beautiful the bigger she got.

"Well congratulations daddy!" Elliot and I clink our glasses.

"Yea I guess it is!" Ethan cocks a smile.

"What's all this about." Ray my mom and dad make their way over to us.

"Boys enough of the cigars boys we have 3 children and 2 pregnant ladies." My mom always looking after our women.

"Sorry!" we all say together stumping our cigars out

 **Ana POV.**

I make my way down stairs, it's beautiful the marquee is up in the garden. I can't believe how far Christian and I have come. From best friends to lovers to husband and wife or mommy and daddy; I feel amazing. I can feel little kicks in my stomach.

"Shhh Ali, mommy will have some food soon hopefully dad can grab me some cake before we eat." I rub my little bump. I feel arms around my waist.

"Hello beautiful, come here often?" ooo role play

"Meh every now and then!"

"really well a beautiful lady like you must have plenty of lovers." I can't help but laugh

"Well actually I have one and he's my baby daddy!" I turn round and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hey baby!"

"Hi yourself handsome! Where's out little man?" I ask. Christian points over to Harrison, Ava, Oli, Theo and Elliott running around the playground Elliott built when the twins were born.

"Can you believe this is our family?" I ask snuggling into his chest, I can feel his hands over my bump.

"I can't I never believed I was worthy of this, you showed me the way."

"Your always worth it." I place my hands on top of his, Alice gives us a huge kick.

"Well I think my baby girl is hungry, do you want me to grab you a snack before dinner?" He kisses my neck

"How long till food?"

"40 minutes my dear." I turn to face Grace and Carrick she's wearing a beautiful black satin dress and hair curled.

"I'll grab you some crackers" Christian kisses my cheek then his moms.

"Cake please!"

"No!" he turns

"Ali's fault not mine!" I laugh.

"How are you feeling my dear, how is my granddaughter?"

"She's good, perfect playing with my kidney's at the moment." I reach and grab Graces hand so she can feel Ali kick.

"Our beautiful miracle. Lovely strong kicks!"

 **Morton POV.**

Look at all these egg heads. I should be the one with the beautiful wife and business. He's my brother, he left us. Watching the party from the boat I managed to hotwire at the dock, is the closest I can get. Fuck Carrick Grey and Raymond Steele, tarnished my name in the law thankfully Somerville is dead i'm Stephen Morton now. I have plenty of contacts.

Christian is my family, I should be next to him not that gorilla Elliott. He needs to see that I mean business, if he had stayed we could have started Morton Enterprise House. I could have a wife like Ana. God she is beautiful, stunningly innocent and I bet a slut in bed.

I wonder if Ana is anything like Emmy now that was an amazing lay. Talk about a submissive she is stunning. I met her in a BDSM club in New Mexico, Thanks to Taylors notebook I found her location. Her mother playing happy family with her new husband Emmy was ripe for the taking. I spent the last 2 months with her, hopefully planted the seed for something more. I will be a part of this family. I look down to my left hand the beautiful wedding ring Ana gave me. If I can't have her I'll have her sister. We'll be the new power couple once I get them out of the way. I will have his family. I feel my phone vibrate. Oh great.

"Dick what's up man!" This guy is great for the contact but shit on the execution of a plan.

"Have you seen grey yet? Grey, Grey ,Grey fucking Grey

"Well not in person I'm looking at him right this second!" I look though my binoculars.

"Where the hell are you?"

"On the sound watching a little party!" God Ana looks beautiful. I'm Christians brother I could just take his place. I could have both Steele's.

"Fuck sake just remember Grey is mine. I don't care about anyone else, you did an amazing job getting the little family out of the way while getting me out of the joint. But i'm warning you I want to be the one who puts a bullet between his eyes"

"Sooo on a lighter not how is the club doing?" Since leaving Seattle Dickie has managed to set up another BDSM club under the same Simon Gable. Its the same place I found Emmy Steele, she was looking for a Dom and I knew I had to have her. What a small small world well that and having this bible aka the notebook, I love it that's i'm screwing my baby brothers sister in law.

"It's fine Emmy's asking about you, this fucking Stockholm syndrome is insane she's all over you. Where's Steph, is he coming home blah blah blah." I have to say this is amazing god I actually love this chick.

I remember when I first met her:

 _I need realise I need to beat and fuck some pussy tonight. Maybe even two pussy's. I walk into the club 'Simon' and I set up. I've known him since the 'Topper' days back in Seattle._

 _"Steph, how's it going." I kiss Jessica the clubs mistress._

 _"Going good anything new tonight?" I scan the room while knocking back a scotch._

 _"There's some new blood tonight" She points over to this petite brunette with long legs and a body to die for._

 _"What's her deal?" I try to act dumb I know exactly who she is.I run my thumb over my bottom lip._

 _"Her name's Beau, she's looking for a Dom. Her first one." She winks at me_

 _"Fresh meat! Has the big boss claimed her yet?" I signal the barman for another drink._

 _"Nope he told me himself she's all yours" I knock back some liquid courage or whatever people call it and make my way over to this rose amongst the thorns._

 _"Good evening Beau!" I run my hands over her bare shoulder blades. Making her instantly turn and drop her head._

 _"Good evening Sir!" well if that didn't make my cock twitch._

 _"Are you here alone?" of course she is._

 _"Yes Sir"_

 _"My name is Steph, I hear your looking for a Dom is that correct?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _"Well would you mind going someone private?"_

 _"If sir wishes" I could get used to this._

 _"Come I have a private room" and when I mean private I mean private only me and my subs use it I ave about 3 subs at the moment all for different things. I pull her up the stairs and unlock the dark leather door. Walking inside I flick the light, this is my dungeon my solace._

 _"This is beautiful sir!" I see her looking around._

 _"Have you any limits?" I ask, I haven't but that's because Elena trained me well as her sub plus when I was ready Dickie helped me become the Dom I am today._

 _"Only Blood play sir."_

 _"Well the same here!" Fuck Elena once beat me until I dripped blood. "Bad experience Beau?" I run my hand down her sides and nip at her neck._

 _"Could say that I was wipped with a hard cane!" fuck what fucker would do that to this pure creature._

 _"Are you willing to submit to me Beau?"_

 _"Yes sir" she moans._

 _"Take you dress off." I command. She quickly drops the dress allowing it to pool on the floor. I'm loving the fact she is naked underneath._

 _"Walk over to the spanking bench!" she bends over as I strap her hands down and the feet in the spreader bar._

 _"Good girl! You look divine my Beau!" I massage her ass down her slits._

 _"You have the perfect cunt my sweet"_

 _I grab my favourite flogger and bring it down against her pale skin._

 _"What are your feelings on anal my Beau!" I hoping she says yes I could do with a tight ass like that._

 _"I love it sir!" I can sense the smile. I insert my fingers into her hot centre she is so soft wet and tight. I drop the flogger and drop my face to her cunt. I start to eat her out hard and fast. Her moaning starts as I flick my tongue over her ass._

 _"You taste like crystal!" I love this taste I stand unbuckling my belt pulling out a condom. "Beau i'm going to fuck you hard and fast" I roll the damn thing into my cock._

 _"Are you on the pill Beau!"_

 _"No sir" fuck well that will change. "I'm going to fuck you so hard!"_

 _"Thank you Sir!" God I love that we ask our members to sign NDA's and contracts before entering our club. I place myself at her opening and plunge deep and start my assault. I grab her waist and thrust in and out. I place my thumb at her ass pushing it in deep. I hear her scream._

 _"Quite Beau!" I thrust faster and harder pushing her into the bench "I may have to use a ball and gag next time Beau!" I feel my balls tense and her walls quiver. I have never fucked anyone this tight. I'm close I can feel myself build. Only a few more thrusts and I come deep in her pussy. I pull out and un tie her feet and hands._

 _"Beau on your knees clean my cock with your mouth."I order._

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Are you happyto be my submissive Beau?" I ask grabbing the back of her head pushing her deep onto my cock. I let her go to answer._

 _"Yes Sir I want to please you Master!"_

That was the night that changed for me I knew about Dickie and the Grays but interviewing him and him not knowing about me being his brother. But once I found out about Beau's real name Emmy and they fact that she is Ana's sister. Phew fuck me I needed the whole set! Snapping out of my day dream with a rock hard cock and a twat on the phone.

"Dick, tell Emmy, that Master will be home soon and to be ready to be served." I start the onboard motor and head back to my Beau.


	33. Cravings

Christian POV.

I couldn't believe it that last night I met Elliott and Ethan in the elevator. It was about 3am and our wives had cravings.

 _"Seriously, i'm sure they planned this!" Elliott muttered I wonder if he realises his hoodie is inside out._

 _"I'm with you on than one, only Mia could send me out for M &M's, turkey bacon and carrot sticks. She swears each baby is making her want something else." Ethan yawn's his words. _

_"You got me Ana wants Chips and cornbread. I have no clue why, but just think you have like what 4 left months of this!" I lean against the lift._

 _"At least you could have asked Taylor to get it for you." Elliott has been ecstatic since Kate confirmed her pregnancy problem being she's due Christmas day. I can't believe we all have wives who are pregnant. Harrison thinks is hilarious._

 _"Yeah well its a down hill slope for me 3 months and counting" I laughing now full well Elliott has 5._

 _"Fuck you loser, god I need a coffee!" We all make our way out of the building. I'm so glad there's a 24 hour store across the road from us._

 _"Dude, what the fuck is hoommus!" Elliot finally has his black coffee with 2 shots of espresso!"_

 _"I'm hummus, it's a dip thingy!" Ethan huffs picking up 3 family bags of M &M's_

 _"Well how was I suppose to know!" Elliott makes his way over to the fridge._

 _"Seriously, I can't believe this! Only Ana asks for fucking cornbread" I throw a loaf in the cart. I hate cornbread._

 _"Well at least yours doesn't make you want to throw up, hummus and oreos seriously how!" Elliott pulls a face, I won't remind him of the hot sauce and ben and jerry's cookie dough or the carrot sticks and mayo or even what she's going to do with the chips and cornbread, dunk them in chocolate milk._

 _We make our way to the check out and I pull my wallet out._

 _"That will be $12 Sir." I pull out my amex who thought I would be using it for pregnancy cravings._

 _"Sorry sir our card machine is out."I look at the young girl_

 _"Seriously!" Ethan complains_

 _"Look we have 3 pregnant wives waiting for all of this well apart from the coffee!" the girl isn't budging._

 _"Look put all of this through for me!" I motion to Ethan and Elliott, I pull a hundred dollar bill out of my money clip._

 _"That will be $36 please sir." I hand over the cash. I just wanna get home to my bed and stunning wife. Hopefully have some fun before Theo gets up._

 _"Um sir have you got anything smaller?" She's having a fucking laugh._

 _"NO!" we all yell._

 **The next morning**

"Thank you for my cornbread last night baby!" she kisses my cheek and sits next to me with Theo sat between us. If she only knew what it took I almost offered to buy the fucking store. I seemed like a good idea last night. Elliott ended up spending the rest of the 100 bucks on porn magazines stating he wasn't getting any and needed new material. Fuck my brother is a knob. I turn to face Ana with a cheesey smile.

"My pleasure baby!" and yes it was the pleasure was all mine first she sucks my cock like a fucking straw then rode me until we were both spent. I'll go out for corn bread every night if I come back to that. Maybe I should phone the manager and open a tab? I start to dig into my cinnamon waffles and bacon when Luke and Taylor make their way into the kitchen.

"Sir, we have a problem!" Fuck that's it, as soon as my life get's back on track next we're going on holidays away from all this shit. I'm fuck off of all the Sir we have a problem. Sir we need to leave, the press is here. FUCK. I can't take it out on our CPO's though.

"What's wrong Jason" Ana asks while feeding Theo is porridge and rubbing her ever growing belly. Taylor knows that I tell Ana everything so he answers.

"We've had reports that Miss Steele has been attending a club in New Mexico." OOOOOOK this can't be good.

"Club?" Ana looks at Jason then me before she twigs. "Oh that sort of club. Gail can you finish feeding Theo please!" we walk hand in hand into the living room.

"What do we know Taylor?" I fold my arms and start to pace.

"Well, it seems she no longer lives with Mrs Steele-Rodriguez, a while ago she moved to Taos New Mexico. Sir we believe that she has moved in with a Mr Morton." Holy fuck, I over shoot my step and kick the coffee table

"Fuck!" I hop while rubbing my foot

"Christian mind your language little ears are close!" Ana snaps glaring between me and the kitchen

"Sorry! But I almost broke my big toe dear! Seriously Taylor? She's with Morton as in Stephen Morton? Stephen Sommerville? " I convey sarcastically, fuck Emmy what the fuck are you doing.

"Yes Sir, i'm sorry he must have sought her out. I think it is all my fault Sir. I had a note of her most recent location in my notebook" This can't be happening. I see Ana dig in the dipper bag for her phone.

"Taylor it's not your fault. Hang on. Baby what are you doing?" She holds her hand up as she puts the phone to her ear

"I'll leave you a fucking message! I don't believe this! Emmanuelle Beau Steele, answer you fucking phone. I'm still your big sister get back to me when you get this." I feel so bad for Ana not only has she lost her mother to a younger man but her sister to a monster.

"Baby, it's okay she's okay we'll send some of the guys down there to bring her back even if she is kicking and screaming." I hold her and feel our little girl kick against me. I can't believe he used the info that Taylor had to get to me through my sister in law. Fuck.

"Bab Bab!" Theo points

"Yes sweetie baby, a baby in mommys tummy!" I kiss his head, I'm hoping this shit storm won't affect our children

"Ana can you stay with Theo, I need to brief Luke and Taylor?" she nods as I make my way to my office.

"Taylor, send Blake and Jackson along with Welch. I need to know who owns the club, along with full background checks of all members and employees." I'm not going to let these bastards win. I pull my phone out.

"Barney I need a favour can you open a new bank account with a new identify for me please? No I don't need to leave the contry! No I don't need one for Ana and Theo. Make the name up it can't trace back to me. No one is to know!" I'm hoping I can either buy into the club or at least keep an eye on Emmy. Why the fuck does it always come back to BDSM!

 **Ana POV.**

I've been waiting for Chrisitan to finish 'briefing the men' whatever that means. I asked Harri to come up to keep me and Theo company and hopefully stop me from jumping on a plane, to drag our sister home by her hair. Why, why in gods name has Emmy been going to BDSM clubs, What happened to my innocent baby sister? I can't believe this, she is so much like my mother. She only cares about herself.

"Seriously Annie, I can't believe this I mean could Taylor be wrong?" Harrison and I have been trying to work out what the hell Emmy is playing at and the difficult task a way of telling our dad.

"Well you know Taylor he has his best men on this case, I think he has Blake and Jackson tailing her. Their all in there trying to sort this mess up" I say dipping carrot sticks in a jar of mayo. This weeks addiction. Teddy is jumping up and down on his uncles legs. I love how close Theo is to all of his Aunts and Uncles, well apart from Emmy. He is my dad's apple of his eye, along with Grace and Carrick who love all their grandchildren equally. Carla on the other hand, well let's just say she

"Ok sis, please for the love of everything that's holy including the super bowl please stop eating that crap in front of me and Theo!" I laugh as he makes and face and Theo copies him. I can't believe I have a one year old. Theo's birthday was two weeks ago I didn't even get a card from my mom or Emmy.

"No Ali want's it so Ali get's it. Any way we're here to talk about the baby's room and especially about our reject of a sister. Your here mostly to stop me from flying to get the little B.I.T.C.H and drag her home. "I crunch another carrot.

"Well she's 19 maybe we should just leave her to it, come on Annie we've never gotten on she was always the baby. Never getting blamed for anything in mom's eyes, she's made her bed" not a chance in hell. Harri has never really gotten on with our mother or sister jeez neither have I but at the end of the day she's our sister.

"Harri she's our sister and I don't think Morton simply stumbled on her. Taylor thinks he used the Intel he had in his notebook. Morton is bad news Harri, he's working with Lincoln remember him? Tried to kill my husband ordered someone to take me out?"

"That's the thing maybe Emmy wants to be there, Lincoln did beat her and kidnap her what's that thing called again dependence issues?" Fuck this fucking baby brain I completely bypassed that.

"Well, this Morton guy was the one that got you arrested he's going to go to great lengths to get to Christian or all of us, using Taylor's information. I have a bad feeling about this. Emmy is digging a deep deep hole for herself"

"Well he is dead! Aint he Theo. No one throws us in the slammer or tries to kill your mommy and gets away with it, your Uncles and crew are going to...!"before he can finish I stuff a carrot stick in his mouth, he instantly spits it out making Theo laugh.

"Aww Annie, yuck you know I hate raw carrot!" he wipes his tongue

"Well it's better than corrupting you nephew." Through the laughing I hear Christian's study door.

"Da Da!" Theo bolts before anyone even leaves the room

"Hey buddy, what's all this laughing!"

"Har no like cawrt!" Theo giggles.

"Well you sister sure loves them." I look at Harri and whisper so only we can hear.

"We need to tell dad!"

"We need to tell daddy" I rub my bump.

"I love you sis!" He holds his pinkie out to me

"I love you more Har!" I join mine to his, ever since we were younger we have been close.


	34. 2 12 months later

**Mia POV.**

For fuck sake I can't see my feet, i'm waddling and I can't get off a chair on my own. These babies are driving me nuts. Ethan opens the front door of my parents house, I wobble my way into the living room. Harri, Paig, Elliott and Kate are already there.

"Hey big momma!" Harrison is going to die. I collapse on the sofa, i'm so fed up.

"Fuck off Harri, why are we having a fucking family meeting for at Bellvue, most of us were already at Escala.

"It's to do with Emmy and Morton." Okay this is new well they might have told me but my brain has shrunk along with all my Mk jeans.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling!" How can Kate look this good at 6 1/2 months. Her little baby bump looks so cute compared to mine. They are leaving the sex a surprise until it's born.

"Fat and heavy and fed up." I hear the door open and in waddles Ana. She is almost 9 months and she is still smaller than me. I have a full month to wait until the doctor want me to deliver, which scars the shit outta me. Christian is carrying Theo asleep in his arms who's looking more and more like his father every day. I hope our boys take after Ethan.

"How you feeling Mimi ?" I wish people would stop asking me that.

"Good, kicking up a storm I think Sofia, Hunter and Gabe are fighting already! How's Ali?" she rubs her belly.

"Ready to be born now." She waddles to the sofa. She has a few weeks to her due date.

 **Christian POV.**

After placing Theo in his crib and in the capable hands of his big cousins I walk back into the study. Everywhere I look I see pregnant women and annoyed husbands. Ethan gave to much information that they haven't had sex for 3 months due to Mia's size and Elliott has been 'bragging' or in reality lying his ass off about how much sex they are having. Me on the other hand was forced against my will to have my wife ride me this morning to try and induce labour. I have such a hard life.

On my way down the stairs I bump into Gail.

"I'm sorry Sir!" She moves to the side

"Gail please, we're all family call my Christian." I smile.

"Ok Si...Christian I'll keep an eye on the twins and Master Grey." Nodding I continue down the stairs as I walk into the living room, I see Ana sitting by the window I catch a smile and make my way over to her.

"Nice of you to join us Christian." Great I feel like i'm 15 again.

" It's okay Carrick, okay, we're here today to discuss my youngest daughter." Okay this I didn't expect my guys Henderson and Evans went down to see her at the start of the week to see what's going on with her."Ray looks distraught.

"Daddy why didn't you tell me..."

"And what you could have done flown down with him?" I add

"Well my husband does have a private jet." She snaps poking her tongue out.

"Well said husband didn't want his daughter to be born mid air." I reply.

"Well dad you could have asked me, Paige and I could have come with you!" Harrison's now long term girlfriend which he's been with for 10 months it's amazing really.

"No please I needed to do this, I lost her to my evil bitch of an ex wife, so I needed to see her." This is killing him. What he doesn't know is that I've had a new background check done on her. Fucking Carla has told Emmy that Ray isn't her father. Emmy had a DNA test run and it shows that one of Carla's past lovers who she's still in contact with is her father.

 _Flashback_

 _"Grey" could this day get any worse I just lost a contract for a small publishing house here in Seattle._

 _"Chris it's me" Only Barney calls me Chris in work well him and Ros._

 _"Yeah what's up" This can't be good._

 _"We send Jackson into this club "Venom" " Fitting name I think to myself._

 _"And?"_

 _"his reports we're and I quote "Some kinky shit, very hard core, my guess would be it's legal."_

 _"Fucking great, did he see Emmy or Morton?" i'm starting to get a headache._

 _"Yes sir, they we're how did he put it all over each other. They we're celebrating something but it was in a VIP area."_

 _What the hell would they be celebrating Emmy's birthday is in January._

 _"Okay anything else? Who runs the place?"_

 _"That's the thing all I could find was the name Simon Gable. He owns and runs the club, according to Jackson no one sees him apart from Miss Steele and Morton sir. Everything goes through them"_

 _"Okay thanks Barn, any news on the background check on Emmy?"_

 _"Well she's had her birth certificate changed" What the..._

 _"Sir, Mr Steele is no longer down as her father!" Okay I didn't see this coming what the hell is she playing at._

 _"Okay so Ray isn't her dad who is?"_

 _"No one is listed but from my digging, Mrs Steele Rodriguez had some men on the side around the time of Miss Steele's birthday." Well that no shock everyone knew I just tried to help Ana through that time._

 _"Well I kinda knew that she has always had men on the side, Ray paid more attention to Ana and Harrison. I think he knew too!"_

 _"I'll keep digging see what I can find."_

 _"Thanks Barn keep in touch"_

 _Flashback ends_

 _I wrap my arm around Ana's shoulders and hold her close, I feel her shudder. She looks up and smiles. I hope this stress isn't affecting our Ali. I look at Ray;_

"When I got down there I found the club Venom not a very nice place. I asked to see her I was taken to a table she looked, well she looked like Emmy. I didn't get a chance to sit down or even hug her. I haven't seen or heard from her in over a year and she basically told me I wasn't her father and that her life is with a guy called Steph, I didn't meet him, but what I did see was that is pregnant, only a month or two"

Well fuck me side ways that didn't show up on her background check.

"Well Paigie baby we better get practicing." Harrison the knob head.

"Fuck Harrison she's our sister, dad what do you mean not her father? Your her Dad aren't you? And what the fuck do you mean pregnant she's 19 "

"I know sweetheart, but either she's pregnant or but weight on. The father thing, I guess your old enough to know your mom wasn't always faithful" I feel Ana tense

"Dad i'm not stupid everyone talked about it! Hell I speak for Harri to, we thought you would have left her years ago!"

"Well thank you I guess but on a serious note I always knew that but never wanted to admit it." Ray wipes a tear. "You two on the other hand are all mine." He smiles. Well anyone can see that, both Ana and Harrison look more like Ray than Carla. "Well the pregnancy thing she didn't confirm or deny it. She didn't talk much but when she did all she talked about was this guy, calling him master and that he is the only person that understands"

"Okay so Christian what about the background check how come this wasn't on that?" Oh shit here it comes what I have feared the only reason I couldn't find anything out.

"Annie, Harri, it's because she married Morton, she is now Emmanuelle Morton." God I wish Ana had stayed at home. I feel her shoulders draw and her stomach clench I hope this is the shock nothing more.

"Ana baby are you okay?" I feel her tight belly

"Christian is this true, oh my god, I can't, this is so wrong." I see Ana wince again as if she's in pain she's been doing that alot today

" I feel sick! The man that almost put my Husband, my brother and my brother in law's on death row is married to my sister? Also knocked her up! Made her his submissive! Plus he may or may not be my husbands brother! This is like a fucking soap opera" She holds her stomach.

"No if its true of not that we are related I only have one brother and he's sitting over there" I point at Elliott. "Then these two dipshits are the next best thing" I point at Harri and Ethan

"Aww thanks man that means so much, but fuck who would want to be sharing your genes. No offence to my nephew and niece." Right I will punch him for that.

"So at the moment we have Evans and I think Christian haven't you got Jackson keeping an eye on the Morton family, we still haven't been able to get eyes on this Simon character. But we need to keep surveillance on everyone. Jackson along with Blake and Evans will let us know if there is any movement." My dad is right with Ali arriving at any time I need to be in control.

"Oh my god Christian I feel sick he knocked my sister up she's going through this all alone!"

"Hey, hey shhhh it's okay we don't know for sure she's pregnant."

"Yeah sis seriously if she wanted our help we'd give it to her. She's always been stubborn" Harri kisses Ana's head, she smiles and rests her head against my chest

"Hey handsome do you think we could stay here tonight i'm beat and I don't fancy the drive back, the paint is making me feel ick!" she kisses my lips as I help her stand up. She's right Elliott and Harri along with Gia finished Ali's room this week and the smell is kinda strong.

"Of course sweetheart, i'll tell my mom. Hey E fancy playing some ball outside?"

"Hell yeah Eth? Harri? you up for it?" they nod

"Mom we're staying here, Ana is heading up for a nap." The smile she gives is enough.

"I will have Mrs Hillard set up all your rooms, Oh all my babies are home for the night!" I roll my eyes, kiss her on the cheek and head outside.

 **Ana POV.**

I have been having Braxton hicks since early this morning. I didn't want to tell Christian as I know he would have me under house arrest and I really wanted to see Mia and Kate. Gail came with us to keep an eye on Theo, she has basically become his nanny and with another one on the way I need all the help I can get when Christian is in work.

"Knock Knock!" I see Harrison poke his head around the door making a funny face.

"Hey you goofball what happened to foot ball!" I move up the bed but the pain get worse.

"Nah I wanted to spend some time with my sister, Dad has gone home he has a date tonight with Mrs Lawson, remember her brown hair big..."I stare at him "ego" he pokes his tongue out at me.

"Yeah she was lovely, she volunteered at the hospital when I was there last year." Shit another fucking Braxton Hicks.

"Yea, so how you feeling?" Harri sits on the bed " you don't look too good"

" Thanks Har but." I breath out "I'm good, i'm okay." I try to look good and okay

"Your such a fucking liar. What's wrong Emmy? Mom?"

"No, well yeah but not just them!" I wince again, god I need a pee."Shit help me up I need a pee." He pulls me up and all of a sudden water gushes down my maxi dress all over Harri's feet.

"Oh shit did you just piss on me!" Harri walks back with a look of disgust on his face "These were..."

"No you fucking moron my water just broke. Oh fuck! Contraction. Jesus. Fucking. Get Christian! I need Christian! GRACE!" I scream. Harri runs to the window not down stairs thank god. Opening the window his whole upper body is out side.

"ELLIOTT GET CHRISTIAN!" where the fuck is my husband

"What up Har still a sore loser!" I hear Christian in the distance as another contraction hits and hits hard.

"CHRIS GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP HER ANA'S WATER THINGY JUST BROKE! ALL OVER MY NEW NIKE'S." Nice thanks Har, might as well have told all of Bellvue.

"FUCK OFF HAR, IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR A WIND UP YOU LOST AT TAG FOOT..." Christian is arguing from the lawn. I hobble over to the window

"Christian Carrick Trevelyan Grey! Get your ass up here now Alice is coming!" I collapse as Harrison catches me. He carries me to the bed just before Grace walks in.

"Okay what's the emergency"

"Grace, Grace she peed on my Nikes!" Harrison explains. I hear Christian run up the stairs as another contraction hits.

"Oh shh you they are only shoes Ana did your waters break?" She asks so calmly All I can do is nod. I hear Christian shouting from some where up stairs.

"Christian get your ass in here!" I manage to scream

"Okay I'm getting Taylor to get the car!" I screams back

"I DON'T THINK THERE'S TIME!" I really really need to push

"Harri how long between them?" Grace asks pulling my dress up

"How am I supposed to know a few minutes!"

The door flies open and Christian rushes to my side.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart, i'm so sorry let's get this dress off." Christian kisses my head, him and Harri help me out of the dress. I put one of Christians Tshirts on while Grace places a blanket over my stomach

"I think I need to go!" Harri tries to move.

"FUCK YOU HARRISON RAYMOND YOU ARE STAYING! you are the only family that cares about me your staying!" I squeeze his hand tight

"Seriously oh man just don't grip to tight!" Harri turns green while I shoot him a are you fucking serious glare.

"Dude don't argue with her. We'll be leave for the hospital soon so you'll be free then." Christian jokes. I look at Grace and see panic.

"Grace ?" I ask

"Mom what's wrong, oh fuck come on lets get going" Christian almost picks me up bridal style.

"Well, I don't think our little girl wants to wait, you're fully dilated and I see a mop of copper hair. " Grace rushes to the door.

"CARY BRING MY BAG, KATE WE NEED TOWELS LOT'S OF TOWELS."

I blank everything out as a contraction hit. I have Christian behind me holding me steady and Harrison holding my hand. Kate carries the bag and a shit load of towels in and helps Grace I think I trust her more than anyone.

"Aww baby, you're doing so well, you look beautiful, Ali just can't wait to meet her mommy" Christian smiles and kisses my forehead.

"and daddy" I kiss him back.

"Urm Annie you can't let my hand go just a bit!" he's fucking joking.

"Seriously Harri, i'm about to push a bowling ball through my vag! Man up!"Christian laughs.

"Seriously dude it's not as bad as it looks" I glare I Christians comment.

"NEVER EVER AGAIN CHRISTIAN YOU HEAR ME! YOUR COCK BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Awww you don't mean that." I feel a rush of water again while Harri dry heaves.

"Okay sorry, do you want me to leave?" oh he is pushing it.

"Think of this as practice." I scream through a contraction.

"Awww Ana, I can see her hair, we have another copper head!" Kate smiles as we rubs my ankles.

"Really!"Christian cries and moves below my waist.

"Christian I need you!" I grip his hand

"I'm sorry baby I just wanted to see her she has alot of hair!" he smiles

"Okay Ana, you know the drill, push to your bum chin to chest, I don't think it will take too long for this madam to arrive impatient just like her daddy!" Grace coaches

"Ok ready baby, breathe with me pant, just like we practiced." This is why I love him. I follow his breathing, hell even Harrison does.

"Man this helps with the pain!" Harrison quips

"SHUT UP HARRI!" well yell

"Okay mama, push 1,2,3,4,5, the head is almost there 6,7,8, okay the head is out! Do you want to feel sweetie?" I nod as grace holds my hands against my daughter's hair. Christian is holding me tight to him while sitting next to me on the bed supporting my one side and Harri the other.

"I can't do this it hurts so bad!" I cry

"Yes you can come on sis you can do this!" Harri kisses my head.

"He's right baby if anyone can do it you can!" I feel a contraction build

"Fuck contraction!" I squeeze both hands.

" Ana you ready to push again?" Grace has tears in her eyes.

"No please I hate this it hurts so bad!" I sob

"Ana, you can do this we can do this."

"Yea sis come on squeeze my hand with all that you've got, i'm so proud of you." Harrison kisses my knuckles.

"Ok" I mutter.

"I think one more push and it's going to be fast you ready?" I nod

"Okay push 1,2,3,4..." and before Kate reaches 5 I hear a gush of water and a tiny baby cry.

"Oh my god Ana she's beautiful!" Kate cries holding our daughter in a towel.

"Christian here you go son cut the cord." Grace hand's him the scissors. "there we go so on the 1th October at 5.19 little Alice Gracie Grey was Born." Grace cries. "Let me look her over" she places her on the bed as Christian kisses me deeply.

"Thank you baby, thank you so much, you did wonderfully."

"Seriously sis that was amazing, I can't believe the strength you have, you are incredible! I'm buzzed! He jumps up.

"Here you go mommy and daddy, Alice is perfect her breathing is ideal she has 10 fingers 10 toes and the most perfect blue eyes i've only ever seen on 3 other people." Grace smiles, passing me my daughter.

"Man Chris your going to be in trouble or back in hold up! She is stunning just like her mommy!" Harrison kisses her fore head "I'm off to tell people" he rushes off.

"Oh Ana, she looks like you, she is perfect. I think the only thing of mine is her hair!" Christian is crying.

"She is perfect! Thank you Christian you are my lifeline!" I place a kiss on Ali's cheek.

"You two make perfect babies, Christian you were amazing for Ana and Ana seriously pushing Ali out that quick without a tear and no drugs, I hope this little one will be like that!" Kate laughs.

"Okay I need to help deliver the placenta and also weight this little one. Kate in my office there's a sling scale in the top draw of my desk could you grab it for me."

Christian POV.

I have a daughter a perfect carbon copy of my wife daughter. After Ana delivered the placenta and we moved to a bigger guest room, it was time to weigh Ali and also introduce our daughter to her big brother and family. As my mom was here we didn't need to go to hospital.

"Well our little Ali weighs a perfect 5pound 10 ounces." All our family apart from my Ray and Theo are in the room.

"Oh Ana, she's a doll. But please what is your secret how did you go in to labour!" Mia pleads

"Lots of sex and asking Harri to pull me off the bed!" Ana giggles as Ali is placed back in her arms.

"Hey can we join the party!" Ray comes in holding a very nervous looking Theo.

"Hey big boy, do you want to meet Alice you baby sister?" I lift him over to the bed next to Ana and Ali.

"Bab, Bab?" Theo points.

"Yes sweetie this is Alice." Ana kisses her son. I feel like bliss, i'm flying, sailing, swimming, floating on air, the most beautiful women in the world is holding our precious daughter and handsome son.

"Al Al!" Theo copies.

"Yes Ali!" I sit next to my family.

"Oh Annie, she looks just like you did when you we're born, Christian you're going to have the same problem I did, fighting the boys off and praying the boy I wanted for my daughter to man up grow a pair!" I laugh

"Thank you Ray, i'm so glad I did."

"We all do son!" I look around the room at all my family not all of us related but we're related by love.

 **Ana POV.**

I wake up to the sound of singing, Christian is singing to our beautiful daughter. I still can't believe how lucky I am.

"Hush little baby don't say a word daddy's going to buy you a birkin bag ring but if that birkin bagdoes suck daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring!" I start laughing.

"Seriously babe, she's 12 hours old. No diamond rings or handbags!" he takes my chin in his hands and places a kiss on my lips. Theo is fast asleep in the crib and Ali is kicking her legs on the bed.

"Ana she is perfect, i've worked out the only to things of mine she has is her hair and ears, everything else is you!"

"Well I didn't get a look in with our son so it only seems fair." I look around we're still at Bellvue. I see Ali starting to fuss. Christian picks her up and hands her to me. I look down at this perfect little doll, I start laughing when I see the baby grow.

"What it seemed fitting, I asked Luke to pick up your hospital bag not that you needed it" he smiles. He has put our daughter a little oneise that say's "Sorry boys My dad say's I can't date until i'm 30."

I place her on to feed when Theo pops his head out of the crib.

"Morning baby boy!" I coo

"Mama Babby Ali?" he points.

"Yes sweetie mommy had baby Ali" Christian lifts him up and places him on the bed.

My life is perfect.


	35. We Are Family

Christian POV.

I can't believe our little Alice is 2 months old today. To give Ana a break I has brought Theo into work with me. He is most defiantly in CEO training.

"Hey Theo you okay buddy " I walk out of my last meeting of the day to find Andrea sitting with Theo on her lap colouring. He is such a well behaved little boy.

"Yesh Daddy, I colla!" I love his little baby talk.

"Oh really wow!" I pick him up and take him into my office. I have set up a play area in the corner with a colouring desk and copies of all his favourite toys.

"Mr Grey your next appointment is here!" I stare at the door. Shit I thought I was done for the day.

"Theo bud Daddy will be right back." I open the door and in front of me is my stunning wife and beautiful daughter. I step back and smile.

"I thought we'd surprise our working men! Didn't we Ali cat. We were fed up of Aunty Katy complaining about heart burn!" Ana walks into the office placing Alice on the play mat, Andrea follows

" Mrs Grey aww look at her she is adorable!" Andrea gushes over Alice "Oh look at that baby grow!" she walks away "I'll hold all your calls Mr Grey!" I nod and smile i'm so whipped.

"Mama! Ali!" Theo adores his little sister. He rushes over to her and kisses her cheek earning him a smile. I look at what Ali is wearing a baby grow that states "Daddy's new boss!" I'm so under the thumb.

"Hey pretty lady what you doing here?" I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Well me Kate and the kids went to see Mia and the triplets today." God Mia don't even get me started on that birth.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Ana?" I whisper as I kissed her neck. "Guess what today is?" she opens her eyes_

 _"Hmmm is it thanksgiving no ah well time for sleep!" she smiles the cheek mare_

 _"No Ana your 6 weeks are up today Dr Greene said so " I lift her nightdress up fuck her stomach is already flat. I'm about to push my way in when the emergency phone goes. Ana and I look at each other_

 _"MIA!" we say in unison. I jump out of bed fuck it's 5.30 the kids won't be up for aleast another hour._

 _"Gail! Taylor!" I shout_

 _"We're here we got the call too!" Gail walks to the kitchen and pours 4 travel mugs of coffee. Did I ever tell you she was a saint? Ana rushes in with the baby monitors for both Ali and Theo_

 _"Ali cats last feed was at 4 so she doesn't need one until 6! Thank you so much Gail. You have plenty of breast milk?"_

 _"Yes we're fine go! Although sir it is quite cold outside." I look down and I only have a pair of jeans and my boots on. I look over to Ana and she looks like she just walked off the cat walk._

 _Returning we make our way down the lift. As we get to the garage we see the ambulance taking off. That must be Mia and Ethan. I jump into the R8 and tail gate after them._

 _We get into the hospital as they are wheeling Mia into delivery I can hear a baby cry._

 _"Mia! Oh my god!" Ana rushes to her side._

 _"I know I can't believe it I tried to get out of bed and Ethan pulled me up the next thing my water broke. Before we could phone the ambulance little Gabe arrived. " Mia is panting_

 _"Ok Mrs Kavanagh Grey we need to check you development with the other two babies!" I look at Ethan and he is in shock_

 _"Dude, it's fine to feel like this we all do! But Mia needs you now!" I pat his back_

 _"Okay, I can do this!" he snaps out of it and moves to be next to Mia._

 _"Ana take Gabe I don't trust him with anyone else!" Ana nestles her new born nephew into her chest like a natural._

 _"What have I missed! Where's my baby girl!" my mom rushes in with her scrubs on she must still be on shift._

 _"Mom please make the pain go away!" Mia cries as Ana and I leave the room._

 _I sit next to Ana who is holding this precious little boy, my little sisters baby. He yawns and opens his eyes._

 _"Hey little man i'm your uncle Chris!" I coo_

 _"Christian." Ana looks broody_

 _"I want another one!" So do I baby so do I_

 _Hunter was born next but Sofia being the little drama queen she is had a few problems and Mia was rushed into the OR where she was born by C section._

 _Flashback ends._

"Hey earth to Christian what wrong baby!" Ana strokes my cheek. I didn't even realise I was eating a sub until now

"Did you mean it when the triplets were born?" Ana smiles and giggles.

"Why? Do you want me to mean it?" Nice answering a question with a question.

"I dunno, I love our two babies more than life but I also love seeing you pregnant and growing our children." I take another bite

"Yes I did mean it but can we please wait until Theo is at least a year older and Ali is out of diapers." I feel so happy that means in a year's time we could have another baby.

"Agreed. Maybe we should start looking for a house, one that the kids can have a garden and a tree house like we did!"

"Sounds perfect."

 **Ana POV.**

I'm sitting back in the arms of my best friend and husband watching our son play with is Charlie Tango toy while Ali is kicking her legs cooing.

"So dear husband, I checked with Andrea and I see that you are free this afternoon!" I snuggle.

"Why yes my beautiful wife I am. Why have you got plans!" he twitches his eye brow

"No like that no. Since the Christmas party is tomorrow and you also close the office, I was wondering if we could go visit S.A.N.T.A. " I giggle as the door knocks Ros walks in.

"Aunty Rosss!" Theo hail gates to his god mother

"There are my two god children! You already for Santa little man have you been good? What about our little Alice?" Ros and Gwen have been trying for a baby for the last year so when we asked them to be godparents they have been spending more and more time with the children

"I been good I think Ali to. Mama says dada is naughty doh!" Oh shit when did her hear that. Ros glares at Christian and me

"We'll I can see that!"

"F.U.C.K you Ros!" Christian has started to spell out swear words i'm going to love to see what him and Elliott well and Harrison will do once Theo starts spelling. Hell i'm suprsied that Oli and Ava haven't twigged.

"Come on big man we all know you're on the naughty list. Hey Annie!" she kisses my cheek

"Hey Ros how's Gwen?"

"We find out if the IVF works the first week of January so fingers crossed!" I smile at her.

"Can I steal the boss man I need to discuss something with him!" Okay this sounds strange as I see Taylor and luke have also entered the room. Christian looks at me. Oh yes he is hiding something.

"No hang on a minute." I leave the office and see Gail talking to Olivia. "Gail can you take Theo or a milkshake down stairs please." Theo runs our of the office and races her to the elevator.

"So what is this all about?" I pick Alice up and place her on my shoulder.

"Chris you okay I mean with Ana here?" Ros looks worried.

"Well I would have told her..."

"eventually" I add rocking my Ali cat.

"Ana, please. I was going to tell you it's just I made a promise." Okay now i'm pissed.

"I promise to who" I stare at my husband.

"A promise to me!" I turn around and see a face I recognise. But this face has blonde hair with blue streaks.

"Emmy?" I pull Alice close to my chest, I don't know whether to hug her or bitch slap her.

"Luke take Alice Grace!" I turn to my personal bodyguard slash babysitter.

"Mr Grey?" Sawyer looks at Christian

"Don't ask him I told you to go, so go!" I turn back to my so called sister

"Ana this wasn't how I wanted to!" Christian tries to explain

"Seriously, my sister is back in town and you didn't tell me?"

"Look Annie!" Emmy moves to hug me

"No, seriously i'm so pissed at you. I mean fuck Em look at you your what 4 months pregnant and with that piece of trash!"

"Don't call Mast... I'm sorry this is all new to me, I came her a little over 2 weeks ago. I needed Christians help."

"Help, help with what."

"I needed to get away from Steph, even though I was pregnant he still beat me." She looks down to the floor.

"So why do you need MY husband!" I yell

"Baby, please cool down let me explain." Christian pulls me into his arms kissing my hair "I'm so sorry I should have told you, I know I should have I just didn't want you invovlved in all this." All what, I stare straight into Christians eyes. I see he's telling the truth.

"Ana, it's my story to tell." Emmy sits next to us holding her bump.

"So how are you Em, I mean damn you look like crap no offence!" I try and joke.

"Tell me about it i'm in therapy with a Dr Flynn, he's been helping me get away from this life style. I should never have left you Harri and Dad!" Oh she just didn't go there.

"Oh so he's dad now!" I snap

"He's always been my dad" I can't wrap my head around this.

"Ana sweetheart, i've been working with Emmy and one of Taylors friends from the CIA to get Morton and this guy Gable"

"Gable who's Gable?" I ask confused

"Richard Lincoln!" Emmy spits.

"Lincoln seriously oh well this day get's better and better!"

"Venom is a front for human trafficking, it's really bad shit!" Emmy starts to explain

"I wanted to get from there for my baby, it needs a family and I can't look after him on my own, I want to disappear and start over!" she rubs her bump and looks at Ros.

"That's why you are here Ros, your adopting this baby?"

"Yes sweetie, nothing is working. We're on a waiting list but when Christian came up with this idea Gwen and I jumped at the chance.

"You knew, Jesus Christian!" I crack, tears are flowing.

"I've given all the evidence I have. That I managed to take when I left, i'm holding off until this little guy is born in just over 4 months and then i'm gone!"

"Gone, why gone? You have a family here?" I plead

"I have but I can't forgive myself I need to go and start over. Flynn is helping me through all this and is working to get my into witness protection." Hence the blonde hair, I can't believe this I mean she's my sister I don't want her in my life anymore but do I really want her to leave?

"So that's it your gone?" I stand and look at Christian.

"Yep just like that!" she smiles.

"Well you might as well fuck off, it's what your good at hell it's what mom is good at. Do you know your niece and nephew have no clue who you are! Who mom is!" I start ranting

"Baby please don't do this not again, this is why I didn't want to tell you right away." Christian pulls me close

"Christian i'm not mad at you, you only ever do some to protect you FAMILY! Not like other people!" I walk to his fridge and pull out a bottle of water.

"Ana, I think of those 2 little ones everyday!" Emmy sweetly explains what is she up to

"No Emmy no we spoke about this I don't want them to know about you, Theo is so close to his other aunties and uncles he'll get confused." Christian moves to his desk.

"Ok then lets just sign this paper work and have Christian witness it then this bun in my oven will be yours when it's ready!" Oh this is the Emmy I know

"Well nothing changes does it? How much are you giving her Ros?" I turn

"Ana, it's not like..."

"2 million!" Ros looks ashamed

"What, you serious Ros! Fuck Emmanuelle! I told you not to Fuck!" Christian looks pissed well beyond pissed. He signs a piece of paper handing it to Ros and then Emmy, he passes the paper to Taylor.

"Sort this Taylor!"

"It was nice doing business with you! Hopefully never see you again!" Emmy grabs the cheque from Ros and goes to walk out of the room. The door flies open with Luke chasing Theo

"Dada dada!" He runs past Emmy and into Christian's arms.

"Hey buddy!"

"I'm so sorry that little rugrat is faster than he looks!" I laugh at Mr Bad Ass Luke Sawyer catching his breath.

"It's fine Luke, Thank you and Thank you Gail!" I take my angel out of her arms. Emmy is staring that me.

"Daddy who's that lady!" Theo points at Emmy, Emmy goes to speak

"don't you dare!" I mutter under my breath. "You lost this when you left this family." I kiss my daughters cheek

"Mama!" Theo looks puzzled

"She's someone daddy is helping bud! Say bye to the lady!" Christian clarifies

"Buh Bye!" he smiles

"Bye Theodore! Bye Annie!" Emmy turns to leave. That was the last time I ever saw my sister. Ros and Gwen picked their new born son up the following March little Ennis Christian Bailey was born on St. Patricks day. 3 months after Kate gave birth to another baby girl Quinn Katharine Grey.

Epilogue 2 Years Later.

 **Ana POV**

"Ana let's go seriously we're going to be late!" Christian has been calling for us for the last 20 minutes. Today is our first coping together event that all the family is attending. Thinking back over the last few years it's been a hell of a rollercoaster; Kate, Elliott, Ava, Oliver and Quinn. Mia, Ethan have Gabe, Sofia, Hunter and their new baby girl Cora. My only sibling Harrison get's to show off his new wife Paige with her perfect bump and 1 year old son Jackson at this year's event.

Our family has grown since I left college. I brush out our daughters hair. "Come on Ali Cat before your dad busts a vein!" I laugh. I wouldn't change my life for the world. I make my way down the stairs where Christian is standing next to Theo he is a mini version of his father especially in a tux. Ali runs down the stairs into her fathers arms.

"Hey princess you look so pretty!" she is such a daddy's girl. I look into my husbands eyes as he takes me in this other arm.

"Hey beautiful!" I kiss him deeply

"EWWWWWWWW!" Theo gags

"Awwww mammy loves daddy!" Alice coos our little 2 year old is a perfect princess.

"Here comes trouble!" Christian points to Gail and Taylor carrying our newborn twins Alfie Elliott Grey and Ivy Harriett Grey.

"Hey my little ones!" I kiss both their cheeks, I hate leaving them tonight but their only 3 weeks old.

"We'll be back up by midnight is that okay Gail, Theo and Ali will be up for bed time with the others!" Christian kisses both is babies then Gail's cheek.

"That's fine sir, we have it all sorted. Go enjoy yourself." Christian walks out with Theo in tow Taylor calls Alice back.

" Hey Lissy! Grab me some cake!" He winks I love his nickname for Alice

"Otay Ukly Taylor!" she runs after her brother.

Whenever I come to these events I remember the time that I gave Christian my virginity. I remember how Emmy annoyed the hell into me trying to get me and Christian together. I do miss my sister and what she did was unacceptable. It opened doors to Ros and Gwen having their handsome little boy Ennis along with Lincoln and Morton's arrest 2 years ago. We went everyday to the trial, Christian took the stand along with Elliott, Harri and Taylor. Lincoln was sentenced to death which I didn't do to hell Christian didn't we sent Jackson and Blake just to make sure. Morton is currently serving life in prison. Christian still gets letter from his brother but just ignores them.

"Hey day dreamer!" Christian kisses my neck.

"He handsome!"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about our life and how perfect it is!" I snuggle into his chest as I watch our family all the children play on the grass with their grandfathers chasing them.

"Tell me about it beautiful"

"How about a quick visit to the boathouse?" I suggest.

"Of course my sweet anything for my Ana!"


End file.
